S O S
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Hinata necesita ayuda y él no dudará en dársela.
1. Sinopsis

Hinata es un especialista cultural en el barco de la flota Gorison Traveler de la Tierra Unida. Es el trabajo perfecto para alguien que quiere aprender todo sobre alienígenas.

¿El único problema? El comandante no la dejará en ningún lugar cerca de los aliens que viajan a bordo del barco. La única forma en que puede echar un vistazo a la raza lagarto es cuando su hermano abre una cámara en vivo durante una reunión, una que se vuelve trágica cuando los Ke'ters atacan a la tripulación.

Horrorizada. Asustada. Los Ke'ters están asesinando a su gente. Saliendo de sus aposentos para obtener ayuda desde el centro de control, Hinata encuentra la estación abandonada. Todo depende de ella para tratar de rescatar a la tripulación.

Naruto es un comerciante Jinchūriki que recibe una señal de socorro de un buque espacial cercano. La atractiva mujer que lo contacta se ve aterrorizada y necesita su ayuda. Se embarcará en el Gorison Traveler con sus compañeros de tripulación y luchará contra los Ke'ters, pero cuanto más tiempo pase en la enorme nave de la Tierra, más Hinata es una distracción. Naruto hará lo que sea necesario para salvarla ... y descubrir si Hinata es su compañera.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Ingenuos pero Sabrosos_**

**_Capítulo Uno_**

Hinata sonrió, mirando a Lee por encima del dispositivo de video.

"Sabes que esta será la reunión más aburrida de la historia".

-"Deberías venir conmigo."

-"No gracias. He tenido que asistir a muchas de esas reuniones de líderes de equipos de seguridad. Por eso me convertí en una especialista cultural ".

-"Papá no te habría mantenido con él en todo momento como un adolescente si no te hubieras metido en tantos problemas".

Ella rió.

"Suficientemente cierto. ¿No te alegras de que ya haya crecido? "

-"Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a casa, donde perteneces. Te extrañamos mientras estabas fuera."

Ella también había extrañado a su hermano y padre adoptivo. Estaba emocionada cuando terminó su educación y fue contratada para trabajar con ellos en el Gorison Traveler, como su primer trabajo oficial.

Él se movió en su asiento.

"Papá está en camino".

-"Dile hola a Gai cuando tengas la oportunidad. Supongo que es hora de terminar nuestra conversación ".

Lee le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

"¿No quieres ver qué aspecto tienen los Ke'ters? Papá envió un aviso de que un pequeño grupo de ellos se unió a nosotros. No quería que nadie se alarmara al verlos ".

La emoción de repente tuvo su corazón acelerado.

"¿Por qué están en la reunión de los líderes de equipo?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez tengan curiosidad por descubrir cómo mantenemos a todos a salvo, o cómo manejamos las cosas en un barco tan grand. Quién sabe. Pero están aquí." Él giró su dispositivo de vídeo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera ver la gran habitación. Docenas de hombres y mujeres en uniformes de seguridad estaban sentados en filas frente a él, y ella vio a su padre adoptivo entrar a la habitación con seis grandes alienígenas.

Una delegación de Ke'ters había abordado el Gorison Traveler en la Estación Espacial Branston diez días antes. Los deberes de Hinata incluían crear perfiles e interactuar con razas alienígenas, pero el Comandante Hidan le había prohibido ir a cualquier lugar cerca de sus invitados importantes. No la había sorprendido. Era nueva en el trabajo, tenía pechos, y él guardaba rencor por el hecho de que su asociación familiar con Gai, el jefe de seguridad del barco, le había procurado el trabajo.

Todavía le molestaba que le hubieran ordenado permanecer lejos de sus huéspedes aliens. Los Ke'ters eran una raza en su mayoría desconocida, que actualmente intentaban ganar una alianza con La Tierra Unida. Habría sido una oportunidad increíble de estudiarlos y compartir lo que había aprendido con sus compañeros especialistas en cultura.

Los Ke'ters se habían acercado al Comandante Hidan en la estación espacial después de ser presentados por el director de la estación, un amigo suyo, que había reconocido su confiabilidad. Hinata adivinó que la verdadera razón por la que el comandante había acordado era sumar puntos con los superiores. Podía obtener una gran promoción si convencía a los Kekers para que renunciaran a parte de su tecnología. Se rumoreaba que estaban adelantados en armamento.

Lee bajó la voz y susurró:

"Son grandes ... y me recuerdan a Pete".

Ella lo hizo callar. Pete era la mascota iguana de Lee. Sin embargo, silenciosamente estuvo de acuerdo. Los Ke'ters eran una raza reptil con brazos y piernas gruesas. Caminaban erguidos, pero por lo demás parecían lagartos.

Las garras negras dominaban los extremos de sus tres dedos largos y un apéndice en forma de pulgar que salía de lo que sería el área de la palma de sus manos, si hubieran sido humanos. Los Ke'ters también tenían cabezas anchas unidas a cuellos delgados y largos. Sus uniformes cubrían la mayor parte de su piel, pero las escamas expuestas parecían duras.

-"Todos, en su lugar". Gai tomó el podio, la habitación se quedó en silencio. "Me gustaría presentar a Krrnt Sheesk. Es el embajador que estamos hospedando y le gustaría decir algunas palabras ".

Hinata apreciaba que Lee mantuviera su enlace abierto, la cámara enfocada en los alienígenas. Era la única forma en que podía verlos mientras estaban a bordo. Uno de ellos se acercó a Gai. Su padre adoptivo era alto para un humano, pero el alienígena a su lado era más alto, alrededor de los dos metros.

-"Estamos agradecidos de que nos dejes estar en tu nave". El dispositivo de traductor que rodeaba la garganta de Krrnt Sheesk ofrecía una voz masculina robótica. Su lenguaje natural era solo clics y siseos para los oídos humanos.

"Y ahora mostraremos nuestro aprecio". Hizo una pausa y volvió la cabeza para mirar a los demás en su grupo. "Los humanos son una raza ingenua, pero sabrosa".

Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando los alienígenas se lanzaron repentinamente hacia adelante, apuntando a las filas de los oficiales de seguridad.

Pero su enfoque permaneció en Krrnt Sheesk cuando él agarró a Gai y lo lanzó contra la pared.

Lee maldijo, el dispositivo de video se movía lo suficientemente rápido como para que la recepción se difuminara. Vió los destellos de los rayos láser impactando sobre los Ke'ters pero estos no cayeron ni desaceleraron sus ataques. Estaba claro que las armas no podían perforar sus escamas. El daño se producia solamente en sus uniformes.

Lee retrocedió, su arma aún disparando.

-"¡Hinata, alerta al comandante!"

Estaba demasiado sorprendida para responder, aún observando cómo los aliens saltaban sobre los agentes de seguridad, los llevaban al suelo y les abrían el vientre.

Más gemidos y gritos. El láser disparó casi ahogando sus siguientes palabras.

-"¡Papá! ¡Ellos mataron a papá!"

Ella se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia el panel de la pared al lado de su puerta, presionando el botón de seguridad.

Una tranquila voz masculina respondió.

"¿Cuál es su emergencia?"

-"Los Ke'ters están atacando a todos en la reunión del equipo de lideres seguridad. ¡Los están matando! "

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡Lo estoy viendo! ¡Gai está muerto! Oh Dios mío. ¡Envia a los de seguridad! Ayudenlos. ¡Los Ke'ters están asesinando a todos!"

-"Mejor que esto no sea una broma". Aunque parecía molesto, su voz se elevó a casi un grito.

-"¡Ayudenlos!"

Terminó la llamada, y ella se apresuró a regresar a su escritorio donde estaba su dispositivo de video. Lee se había retirado a la parte trasera de lahabitación, todavía disparando contra los alienígenas.

-"La ayuda está llegando. ¡Aguanta, Lee!"

Giró su dispositivo de video, y Hinata lo miró a los ojos sorprendida.

"Vete al Control 1. Encierrate ", le ordenó. Su mirada se apartó de la de ella, luego el terror cruzó su rostro.

Algo lo golpeó y el dispositivo de video salió volando. Aterrizó en el suelo.

Todo lo que podía ver era el techo ... pero ella escuchó gorgoteos, gritos, y más fuego láser.

El tiempo pareció pasar por siempre, pero tenía que ser menos de un minuto en realidad. Se volvió inquietantemente silencioso, con solo algunos gemidos bajos y silbidos.

¿Lee estaba vivo?

Quedo sentada allí en un pasmado silencio, temiendo decir una palabra. La oirían si estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca del abierto dispositivo de video.

Los Ke'ters tenian una excelente audición. Era uno de los pocos hechos conocidos sobre ellos.

-"Tomamos el barco", dijo una voz robótica, suave, pero fue capaz de escucharlo. "Llevaremos mucha comida a nuestro planeta".

El horror se filtró en sus huesos, haciendo que Hinata se sintiera helada.

Estaban hablando de personas. Krrnt Sheesk había dicho que los humanos eran sabrosos. Había seiscientos veintitrés humanos a bordo de la nave.

Hinata extendió la mano, terminó la conexión y corrió hacia la caja fuerte de la pared. Gai le había dado un rifle láser. También le enseñó defensa personal y varios métodos de lucha con la esperanza de que algún día se convirtiera en un oficial de seguridad.

El rifle no le proporcionaria ninguna ventaja. Había visto cuán ineficaces eran los lásers en los alienígenas. Pero sacó el cuchillo y el cinturón táctico de su padre. Gai se los había mostrado en el funeral de su mejor amigo, su padre.

Nunca lo había usado, pero Gai también la había entrenado con cuchillos.

Caminó hacia la puerta, se ajustó el cinturón demasiado grande para enfundar el cuchillo y encendió el monitor que mostraba más allá del corredor. Nadie esperaba afuera y ningún otro miembro de la tripulación estaba a la vista.

Agarró el mango de la cuchilla y abrió la puerta, saliendo.

Control 1 estaba cuatro cubiertas arriba y al otro lado de la nave.

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor y apretó el comando para llamar a su cubierta. Ella retrocedió, dispuesta a luchar cuando las puertas se abrieron. El miedo la hizo mirar a su alrededor mientras repasaba lo que sabía acerca de los Ke'ters.

Veintidós de ellos en total habían abordado. Ocho eran oficiales de seguridad, lo que significa que serían buenos luchadores. Todos ellos hombres, por lo que Gai le había dicho durante la cena después de su llegada. Carnivoros.

Se estremeció. "Incluyendo humanos", susurró ella.

El ascensor se abrió, felizmente vacío de vida. Se apresuró a entrar y apretó el botón. Las puertas se sellaron y retrocedió hacia una esquina, sujetando firmemente el mango del cuchillo. Solo esperaba no tener que usarlo, y si lo hacía, que fuera lo suficientemente afilada para perforar las escamas.

Las puertas se abrieron en la cubierta siete y avanzó lentamente, sin escuchar ningún sonido de pelea. Las alarmas en el barco tampoco se habían disparado.

Eso la confundió. Estaban bajo ataque. La seguridad debería haber hecho eso, al menos. Era un procedimiento.

Caminó por el pasillo y se quedó paralizada cuando oyó que alguien gritaba.

Hinata se arrojó contra la pared, girando la cabeza en dirección al sonido. El corredor se curvaba hacia adelante y, pasara lo que pasara, estaba cerca. Se deslizó hacia adelante, sacando la hoja larga de su cinturón.

El grito se cortó, y segundos después escuchó un fuerte gemido. Un silbido sonó, y ella contuvo el aliento, asomándose por la esquina.

La visión de lo que encontró casi la hizo gritar.

El Ke'ter estaba agachado sobre alguien con un blanco uniforme médico que estaba teñido de rojo. Su estómago había sido desgarrado, sus intestinos arrancados y apilados en el piso de la cubierta. El alienígena se inclinó hacia su víctima, y Hinata escuchó sonidos de masticacion.

El alienígena se estaba comiendo al tripulante.

Ella vio a la víctima voltear su cabeza. ¡Todavía estaba vivo!

Su horror creció cuando sus miradas se encontraron y su boca se abrió. Otro gemido salió de él, y levantó su mano, acercándose a ella.

El alienígena siguió masticando, pero podría notar las acciones de su víctima en cualquier momento.

No tenía tiempo para pensar. Gai y Lee la habían entrenado para defenderse.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina y saltó sobre la espalda del Ke'ter.

Estaba sólidamente construido, como golpear una roca, pero ella enganchó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su garganta y apretó fuerte con sus muslos alrededor de su cintura. Usando toda su fuerza, ella clavó el cuchillo en la parte posterior de su cabeza cerca de la base de su cráneo.

La espada penetró y el alienígena bajo ella chilló.

Intentó arrojarla, pero empujó la hoja más profundamente y la retorció.

Dejo de pelear ... y luego se desplomó.

Hinata se levantó de él cuando cayeron al suelo. El pobre miembro de la tripulación la miró fijamente cuando ella lo miró, con la boca y los ojos aún muy abiertos y otro gemido salio de él.

Se agachó al lado del hombre. No era alguien que conocía.

"Aguanta," le dijo ella. "Traere ayuda". Ella apartó la mirada de él y miró su estómago.

Su bilis se levantó. El Ke'ter había desgarrado al hombre desde la parte inferior de su caja torácica hasta su pelvis, destrozando su uniforme y su piel abierta unos diez centímetros. No era una doctora, pero parecía que el alienígena había sacado los intestinos del hombre para alimentarse de sus órganos internos. Era un jodido desastre sangriento.

Un silbido bajo vino del alien, y ella casi cayó sobre su culo por la sorpresa.

La mano del Ke'ter se contrajo, las garras y los dedos sangrientos se curvaron.

Se abalanzó sobre él, buscó el arma atada a su cadera y la sacó de la funda. Se sentía extraña en su mano, el agarre era peculiar ya que no había sido diseñado para humanos, pero había un botón. Apuntó hacia el alien y disparó.

Hizo un agujero en el uniforme del Ke'ter y sangre verde se derramó en el suelo.

Ella se levantó, apuntó a su cabeza y volvió a disparar.

El alienígena se sacudió, pero dudaba que aún estuviera vivo. Un agujero del tamaño de un puño había atravesado su cráneo.

Se acercó y usó su mano izquierda para agarrar el cuchillo táctico de su padre.

No saldría de la cabeza del alienígena. Lo soltó cuando el miembro de la tripulación volvió a gemir de dolor. Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

-"La ayuda esta en camino. Aguanta."

Corrió hacia Control 1. Estaba operado veinticuatro / siete por operadores que trabajaban en turnos de una sola persona. Ella conocía los protocolos de la nave mejor que la mayoría de los oficiales de seguridad.

Las puertas estaban selladas. Ella llamó pero nadie respondió.

El miedo la tenía mirando a la cámara.

"¡Abre, maldita sea!"

Las puertas quedaron selladas.

Un débil grito sonó desde algún lugar de uno de los corredores, y ella rápidamente usó su mano izquierda para escribir el código de anulación. No se suponía que lo supiera, pero Gai le había confiado los números.

Las puertas se abrieron, pero el escritorio estaba vacío.

El shock la abofeteó de nuevo. Nadie debería haber dejado este puesto. Iba en contra del protocolo de la nave.

Ella entró, las puertas cerrándose a su espalda.

Puso el arma alienígena en el escritorio mientras se deslizaba en el asiento, sus dedos manipularon rápidamente los controles para observar la sala de interrogación.

La vista que se encontró la hizo gritar de dolor.

El cuerpo de Lee estaba parcialmente a la vista, bloqueado por sillas. El no se movia. Ella no podía ver a Gai desde el ángulo de la cámara, pero sí vio sus botas. Él tampoco se estaba moviendo. Ya no habían Ke'ters en la habitación. Habían huido de la escena del crimen.

Eso significaba que todos estaban en movimiento dentro de la nave.

Metió la mano debajo del escritorio y buscó ciegamente la tapa que protegía el control de emergencia. Su mano temblaba cuando quitó el escudo y presionó el botón.

Luces rojas destellaron sobre las puertas del Control 1 y la penetrante alarma sonó.

Ella se estiró, encendiendo las comunicaciones de toda la nave. Era imperativo que avisara a la tripulación. La alarma les haría saber que había problemas. Abrió su boca y se detuvo abruptamente. Los alienígenas llevaban traductores de idiomas. Estaba bien familiarizada con los dispositivos, habiendo aprendido todo sobre ellos en sus clases ... incluyendo sus defectos.

El defecto más fundamental: los traductores de idiomas solo trabajaban con palabras habladas.

-"E.N.C.E.R.R.A.R.S.E", dijo rápidamente. "D.E.N.T.R.O."

-Repito, E.N.C.E.R.R.A.R.C.E. Los Ke'ters están atacando a la tripulación. Esto no es un simulacro. ¡Encuentren R.E.F.U.G.I.O ahora! Repito. Encuentren R.E.F.U.G.I.O ahora. Total E.N.C.I.E.R.R.O en D.O.S.

Terminó las comunicaciones y dejó que sus dedos volaran sobre los controles, preparándose para iniciar el bloqueo. Atraparía a los alienígenas y, con suert protegería a la tripulación si llegaban a sus recamaras o a una sala de refugio de emergencia. Había dos en cada nivel.

Las comunicaciones en el escritorio zumbaron y ella se acercó, respondiendo.

-"¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Ella se estremeció, identificando la voz del Comandante Hidan. Ella reconoceria su tono gritón en cualquier parte.

"Los Ke'ters han atacado a todos en la sala de interrogación de los llíderes de equipo, señor. Gai, Lee y todos los líderes de los equipos de seguridad que asistierón han sido asesinados o heridos de gravedad. No se están moviendo ".

-"¿Qué? ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Quien eres?"

-"Hinata Hyuga, señor. Es verdad. Lee estaba con su dispositivo de video abierto cuando atacaron. He visto caer todo el asunto. Voy a iniciar el bloqueo para sellar la nave ".

-"¡No harás tal cosa! Estoy enviando seguridad para manejar lo que sea que estés balbuceando, y vas a enfrentarte a una corte marcial por asustar a la tripulación con tu pequeño truco, señorita Hyuga ".

-"¡Esto no es un truco! ¡Todo es verdad! El fuego láser no hace nada a los Ke'ters, señor. No los lastima en absoluto. Esa es la arma más fuerte que tenemos a bordo ".

-"Eso es una mierda. Ellos no atacarían. Siempre fuiste la peor alborotadora de niña. Esta no es más que una forma de molestarme por decirte que te mantengas alejada de nuestros huéspedes aliens, y has ido demasiado lejos. Inmediatamente detendrás esta tontería e informarás a la brigada. Cómo te atreves-"

Cortó las comunicaciones y repitió su mensaje anterior, explicando la mayoría en silabas para evitar que los aliens entendieran su intención.

La línea de comunicación zumbó, pero ella lo ignoró. En cambio, miró el reloj.

Pasaron dos minutos, y luego inició el bloqueo.

Las alarmas agudas continuaron a través de los altavoces en todo el barco, y sabía que las puertas de emergencia se estaban sellando, los puntos de acceso del corredor estaban cortados por gruesos muros de explosión, y cada conducto de ventilación entraba en modo de crisis. Se sellarían para evitar fugas de oxígeno en caso de explosiones, pero bombearían suficiente aire filtrado para mantener a todos con vida.

Giró la silla, frente a los controles de comunicaciones de largo alcance. Los encendió para enviar un mensaje, pero el dispositivo se negó a darle acceso.

No tenía un código de anulación, pero había una opción de señal de socorro general.

Hinata lo inició.

El Gorison Traveler necesitaba ayuda.

La baliza de socorro por defecto parpadeó mientras transmitía un S.O.S.

Ella se dio la vuelta, todavía ignorando las comunicaciones que la rodeaban, y comenzó a elevar las medidas de seguridad.

La sala Médica había sido devastada. Estaba claro que algún tipo de dispositivo incendiario se había disparado en la enorme sala. Los cuerpos se encontraban en pedazos, dispersos entre el equipo carbonizado y roto.

Lágrimas la cegaron, pero Hinata parpadeó, alejandolas. Los Ke'ters debieron haber apuntado hacia la sala Medica para paralizar los esfuerzos del Gorison Traveler de ayudar a los heridos. Ya no había lugar para llevar a sus heridos.

También significaba que el pobre hombre con el que se encontró en el corredor moriría.

Ella continuó hojeando varias cámaras en la nave para obtener una visión general de la situación. Ninguna tripulación parecía estar varada en los pasillos, pero vio algunos cuerpos humanos. Ella vio a algunos Ke'ters en corredores aleatorios, y también encontró tres más atrapados dentro de un ascensor.

-"Espero que mueran allí, bastardos".

Encontró más alienígenas cuando subió hacia el puente. Estaban comiendo a los pilotos y demás tripulantes.

Fue entonces cuando recordó su intención de apoderarse de la nave. Tendrían éxito, ya que ahora tenían el control del puente.

Ella se acercó y encendió las comunicaciones internas que seguían zumbándo.

-"¡Maldita seas, Hyuga! ¡Puedes obtener la pena de muerte por sellar esta nave!"

-"Los Ke'ters tienen el puente". Intentó mantener la voz tranquila, a pesar del pánico que sentía. "Van a robar el barco, señor. ¡Se están comiendo a la tripulación con vida!

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Jinchūriki_**

**_Capitulo Dos_**

Hinata se despertó bruscamente y miró las pantallas que tenía delante. Los Ke'ters en el puente habían hecho mucho daño al equipo mientras ella descansaba. Claramente, eran demasiado estúpidos para saber que no podían poner los motores en línea a través de esa ubicación.

-"No está sucediendo". Ella gimió mientras se movía, su cuerpo le dolía al dormir sentada.

Ella echó un vistazo al reloj. Habían pasado trece horas desde que había iniciado el cierre. El comandante Hidan se negó a responder a sus llamadas. No había camaras de seguridad a las que ella pudiera acceder en sus aposentos. Toda la tripulación tenía privacidad dentro de sus hogares.

Otro hecho alarmante que había descubierto era que las otras tres estaciones de control en el barco no respondían a sus llamadas. Se suponía que debían ser vigiladas todo el día. Como Control 1, parecían haber sido abandonados.

También había pasado horas buscando en la nave a través de las cámaras, y había localizado a diecinueve de los veintidós Ke'ters. Eran los tres desaparecidos por los que estaba preocupada.

Aparte de los que estaban en el puente, la mayoría de los otros habían quedado atrapados en los corredores, incluidos seis en el pasillo fuera de la sala de interrogatorios donde habían atacado a su hermano y padre adoptivos. Y, por supuesto, tres permanecieron sellados dentro del ascensor donde los había visto ayer.

La cantidad de tripulantes asesinados la había sorprendido. Ella había dejado de contar después de los treinta. Era demasiado desgarrador. Los Ke'ters habían atacado varias áreas de la nave en equipos. Los que habían explotado la sala médica con esa bomba probablemente eran los tres atrapados en el ascensor cerca de esa sección.

Se puso de pie, estiró el cuerpo rígido y se trasladó a la pequeña sala de descanso. Tenía acceso a una gran cantidad de alimentos y bebidas, por lo que no se moriría de hambre ni se deshidrataría. Incluso había un par de literas para dormir, pero se había quedado dormida en la silla mientras miraba el puente.

Hinata comió una barra de nutrientes sin sabor y tomó una bebida energética.

Se sentía más alerta para cuando usó el baño, se echó un poco de agua en la cara y regresó a la mesa de control.

Se sentó, mirando a los Ke'ters desgarrar más paneles en el puente, jugueteando con el interior. Otro intento de contactar al comandante quedó sin respuesta.

-"Bastardo", murmuró ella. Luego se aclaró la garganta, activando las comunicaciones de toda la nave.

-"Me doy cuenta de que todos están encerrados en sus habitaciones, preocupados por lo que está pasando y nadie en ninguna de las áreas generales está respondiendo a sus llamadas. La mayoría fueron abandonados antes del cierre." Hizo una pausa. "Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. Soy la hija adoptiva de Gai. También soy yo quien inició el bloqueo. Los dispositivos de idiomas extranjeros no tienen la capacidad de traducir palabras deletreadas, por lo que estaba deletreando los comandos. Para confundir a los Ke'ters. "Ella tomó otra respiración profunda. "Los motores ahora están fuera de línea, porque los Ke'ters han tomado el control del puente. No voy a entrar en detalles, pero esos bastardos no nos están llevando a ninguna parte. Espero que encuentren consuelo en saber eso. Estamos asentados en el espacio esperando ayuda. La baliza de emergencia está encendida. Solo aguanten ahí ."

Se inclinó hacia delante, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar qué más debería decirle a su tripulación.

"Muchos de ustedes me han conocido, si son miembros de la tripulación desde hace mucho tiempo. Si eres nuevo, he estado en este barco durante años, desde que Gai me adoptó. Él es ... "El dolor la ahogó, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta."Él era el jefe de seguridad. Los Ke'ters lo asesinaron. Ojalá fuera él quien se dirigiera a ustedes ahora mismo. Estoy en Control 1, y prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda para mantener a todos a salvo y con vida hasta que llegue la ayuda ". Hizo una pausa. "Por favor, no intenten pasar por alto los bloqueos de seguridad de sus habitaciones, quedense donde sea que esten actualmente. Hay algunos Ke'ters atrapados en pasillos a lo largo de la nave y el fuego láser no funciona en ellos. Están más seguros donde están ".

Terminó la transmisión y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. El peso de cada vida a bordo del Gorison Traveler estaba sobre sus hombros. La presión se sintió intensa y como demasiado para manejar. Pero no tenía opción.

La línea interna de comunicaciones zumbó y ella se lanzó, encendiéndola.

"Hinata Hyuga aquí".

Hubo una pausa.

"Esta es Karin Taka", dijo una voz femenina.

Hinata destrozó su cerebro tratando de identificar ese nombre, pero se quedó en blanco. Era un gran barco, no conocía a todos, y había estado fuera durante dos años, viviendo en la Tierra mientras estaba en la escuela.

"No conoces los códigos de anulación de las comunicaciones de larga distancia, ¿verdad, Karin?"

La mujer se detuvo de nuevo.

"¿Eres el operador de Control 1 pero no tienes acceso? Explícame eso."

Hinata suspiró.

"No soy el operador. Solo soy la que está aquí. ¿Tienes los códigos de anulación? Esperaba que sí, ya que obviamente tienes acceso a este número seguro, tal vez eres uno de los oficiales de comunicaciones "

-"¿Me estás diciendo que no eres un operador, pero tienes el control de esa estación?"

-"Sí. Necesito desesperadamente enviar un mensaje a la estación de Branston para informarles lo sucedido. Recibirán nuestra señal de socorro y enviarán ayuda, pero traerán rifles láser, que son ineficaces contra los Ke'ters. Necesitan ser advertidos ".

-"No tengo manera de verificar nada de lo que ha sucedido. Por todo lo que sé, podrías ser un rebelde que ha tomado el control del Gorison Traveler ".

Hinata frunció el ceño.

"¿Cuál es tu trabajo?"

-"No estoy asignada a este barco. En realidad, estaba haciendo autostop pidiendo aventon desde la Estación Espacial Branston a Bassius Colony para corregir algunos problemas que habían estado experimentando. Mis padres diseñaron la mayoría de los sistemas operativos utilizados en los buques de la flota. Realizo actualizaciones en ellos. Puedo meterte ... pero ¿por qué debería?"

-"Gai era el jefe de seguridad".

-"Lo he conocido".

-"Entonces estoy segura de que sabes que me adoptó. Gai se jactaba de sus hijos constantemente. Mi padre era su mejor amigo, y murió durante la batalla en Yelton cuando fueron atacados por el Prog. No soy un operador, pero mi padre adoptivo insistió en que su hijo Lee y yo tengamos acceso a las cuatro estaciones de control. Estaba en video en vivo con Lee cuando los Ke'ters atacaron a los jefes de todos los equipos de seguridad en una reunión informativa. Lee me ordenó que fuera a Control 1. Cuando nadie respondió a la puerta, ingresé el código de acceso y entré. El operador no estaba aquí ".

-"Eso no es parte del protocolo".

-"¡Mierda!" Ladró Hinata, frustrada. "Las otras tres estaciones de control no están respondiendo. Creo que también fueron abandonadas. No tiene sentido, a menos que estuvieran trabajando con los alienígenas ".

-"Eso no puede ser", protestó Karin.

Hinata suspiró.

"Las cuatro estaciones de control quedaron sin operadores. Eso nunca se ha hecho ". Hizo una pausa. "Los Ke'ters se dividieron y atacaron secciones de la nave al mismo tiempo. Los líderes de los equipos de nuestras fuerzas de seguridad fueron asesinados, mientras que los médicos fueron bombardeados. Se han ido, Karin. Totalmente a la mierda, y el personal médico con ella. Por favor, no me preguntes cuántas personas estaban allí. Solo podría adivinar, a juzgar por las piezas que he visto en las cámaras de seguridad. También significa que todos los quirófanos, las bahías de trauma y las máquinas quirúrgicas se han ido ".

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

"También atacaron a la tripulación del puente y asesinaron a todos allí. ¿Cómo diablos crees que sucedió, eh? Déjame decirte, en caso de que no lo sepas, el puente es autónomo. Tienen puertas y paredes blindadas, y están selladas en todo momento. La única forma de acceso de los Ke'ters era si alguien los dejaba entrar ".

-"Joder", murmuró Karin.

Hinata se recompuso. Si la mujer realmente trabajara en sistemas operativos, entendería cuán grave era la situación.

-"¿Las buenas noticias? Si uno de los nuestros trabajaba con ellos, los Ke'ter probablemente ya se lo comieron. He localizado a diecinueve de los habitantes de Ke, y todos los humanos a los que pudieron conseguir fueron despedazados. Ningún humano está corriendo libre por los pasillos. Casi todos siguieron los procedimientos de cierre y llegaron a sus habitaciones. Pero faltan tres Ke'ters. Espero, tan sombrío y horrible como suena, que tal vez alguien saliera de sus habitaciones antes de que enviara la advertencia y fuera atacada, posiblemente arrastrada de vuelta al interior, y ahí es donde están los que faltan. Atrapados con sus víctimas muertas. Los cuartos privados no tienen cámaras de seguridad. No puedo revisar cada uno. Sin embargo, en realidad, no adivino dónde están los Ke'ters desaparecidos ".

-"¿Por qué Gai te dio acceso a un centro de control?"

-"¿Está familiarizada con lo que pasó con el transporte de Hail Nine?"

Karin maldijo suavemente.

"Sí. Un grupo rebelde detonó una bomba en el puente y se llevó a toda la tripulación de seis personas, incluida la computadora del piloto automático. Más de noventa pasajeros se quedaron con el soporte de vida defectuoso y sin forma de acceder a los sistemas de respaldo ya que no tenían códigos de autorización. Ni siquiera podían enviar una baliza de socorro. Si el transporte no hubiera llegado tarde a su destino, si la Colonia Rainer no hubiera enviado naves para verificarlo, esas personas habrían muerto con seguridad ".

"-Ha habido levantamientos en algunas de las colonias. Estoy segura de que tú también eres consciente de eso. Dijiste que estabas de camino a la colonia Bassius. Es completamente nueva y aún está cerrado para los visitantes mientras se aseguran de que esté completamente operativo. Eso también es parcialmente para evitar que los rebeldes ataquen mientras aún son vulnerables y el personal es limitado.

"Gai me dio códigos de anulación de los cuatro centros de control en caso de que algo le sucediera a la seguridad de esta nave. Quería asegurarse de que nuestra gente no terminara como los pasajeros del Hail Nine. Pero además de saber cómo encender la baliza de S.O.S y desactivar los cañones automáticos para evitar disparar a los barcos de rescate, no puedo hacer más que ver lo que está sucediendo en las áreas comunes. Me gustaría tener acceso a comunicaciones de largo alcance para enviar un mensaje a la Estación Espacial de Branston para informarles lo grave que es nuestra situación y a qué se enfrentarán cuando puedan recibir ayuda. Vi a los Ke'ters atacar en una transmisión en vivo. Nuestros rifles láser solo arruinaron sus uniformes. Ni siquiera dañaron sus escamas ".

Karin permaneció en silencio durante largos segundos.

"Dijiste que los motores estaban fuera de línea. ¿Por qué?"

Hinata luchó para retener su paciencia. Aunque frustrada, entendia la desconfianza de la mujer.

"Los Ke'ters tienen el control del puente. Iban a llevarnos a su mundo natal para convertirnos en comida. Eso es lo que escuché decir a uno de ellos cuando tuve un enlace de video abierto en el ataque a los líderes de los equipos de seguridad. Me puse en contacto con el jefe de ingeniería, que es un amigo, y me habló acerca de abrir los respiraderos exteriores para extraer el oxígeno de los motores. Los apague. Es una medida temporal. En tres días y medio, los sistemas de respaldo caerán, incluido el soporte vital. Tendré que permitir que los motores vuelvan a estar en línea para mantener a todos con vida. Y eso significa-"

-"Que los Ke'ters pueden llevarnos a donde quieran", finalizó Karin.

-"Sí."

-"¡Joder!"

Hinata se mordió el labio.

"¿Quieres la verdad? La ayuda no podrá llegar a tiempo. En el mejor de los casos, si me das acceso a comunicaciones de largo alcance, puedo enviar un mensaje a la estación espacial para informarles lo que sucedió y quiénes son los responsables. Los Ke'ters pensaron que podían llevar al Gorison Traveler a donde quisieran. Jodí su plan, pero eso podría significar que su flota está viniendo hacia aquí ahora. Si lo hacen, podrían apuntar a nuestros transmisores y eliminarlos fácilmente ".

-"Sí, pero tienes el barco en el bloqueo. Va a hacer que sea muy difícil que una fiesta de abordaje llegue a todos en sus habitaciones ".

-"Soy consciente. Nos ganará más tiempo, pero todavía tengo que contarle a alguien sobre los Ke'ters, especialmente la parte sobre los rifles láser que no tienen impacto. Eso es lo que lleva toda fuerza de seguridad. De lo contrario, los equipos de rescate solo se convertirán en más alimento para estos bastardos ".

Karin permaneció en silencio.

Hinata estaba empezando a desesperarse.

"Necesito tu ayuda, Karin Taka. No soy un rebelde. Soy un especialista en cultura ".

-"¿Experta en razas Aliens?"

-"Sí. Acabo de graduarme. Esta es mi primera asignación. Suerte la mía."

-"¿Supongo que no viste venir este ataque?"

-"No se me permitió acercarme a los Ke'ters ni se me pidió ninguna opinión por parte del Comandante Hidan. ¿Lo has conocido?"

-"Desafortunadamente."

-"Entonces sabes cómo es él. No me dio este trabajo. Gai me habló de uno de los almirantes que conoce, probablemente pidió un favor para asignarme al Gorison Traveler para mantener a nuestra familia unida. Recientemente me asignaron aquí. El comandante estaba cabreado. Tenía una vieja amiga elegida para este trabajo, pero cuando le pregunté a la profesora Regal sobre él, ella nunca había oído hablar de él antes ".

-"¿Profesora Regal?"

-"Está básicamente a cargo de toda la información recopilada sobre razas alienígenas. Envía actualizaciones de especialistas culturales para mantenernos al día. Este tipo ni siquiera estaba en su radar, lo que significa ..."

-"Que en realidad no sabe mucho sobre alienígenas", dijo Karin. "Lo tengo. Da con el tipo. Establécerse en sus caminos y sin importarle aprender nada nuevo ". Hizo una pausa. "Es un código de bypass de treinta y dos dígitos. Será mejor que seas real, Hinata Hyuga. Estoy arriesgando mi trasero al confiar en ti. Mantenme informada. Eso es todo lo que pido ".

"-Lo tienes".

Hinata se giró en la silla, frente a las comunicaciones externas, y puso su mano en el teclado digital.

"Estoy lista."

Ella siguió las instrucciones de Karin, marcando cuidadosamente cada número. La estación de transmisión de largo alcance llegó completamente en línea, dándole acceso.

"Estoy dentro. ¿Y ahora qué?"

Una lluvia de interferencia sonó fuerte. Hinata saltó, sobresaltada.

-"Responde," Karin instó.

Ella lo hizo.

"Este es el Traveler Gorison".

-"Terrícola, este es Naruto Uzumaki. Mi planeta natal es Jinchūriki. Mi barco es el Kyuubi. Recibimos su señal de socorro automatizada y hemos intentado contactar en numerosas ocasiones. Estamos a cuatro horas de tu ubicación. ¿Cuál es tu emergencia?"

Ella se sorprendió. Los Jinchūriki eran aliens de un mundo no incorporado. Poco se sabía de ellos, pero había leído sobre la información que tenían. La voz era masculina, sonaba muy gutural, y contenía un leve gruñido.

-"¿Quién?" Karin susurró, recordándole que no se habían desconectado.

Hinata tragó y apagó el granizo para hablar con Karin.

"Son una raza cambiaformas que comercian con una de las estaciones espaciales en el noveno cuadrante. Por lo que he leído, viven por un sistema de honor. Ya sabes, su palabra es su ley. Tienen una gran reputación por ser honestos. Están a cuatro horas de distancia. Tal vez nos puedan ayudar."

-"El chico suena peligroso. ¿Somos aliados de ellos?"

-"No."

-"Maldita sea."

El Jinchūriki comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Hola,¿ terrícola? ¿Estás ahí?" El hombre se detuvo. "¿Los hemos perdido? Pensé que estaban recibiendo finalmente ".

Alguien gruñó palabras que el traductor no contestó.

-"Voy a hablar con ellos para saber a qué atenernos", decidió Hinata. "Te devolveré la llamada". Terminó la llamada con Karin, enmudeció el timbre de la llamada de la nave entrante y activó su micrófono una vez más en las comunicaciones exteriores.

-"Este es NarutoUzumaki", repitió esa voz gutural. "¿Tienes problemas de comunicación? ¿Cuál es tu emergencia? ¿Están fallando tus sistemas?"

Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en la estación que tenía delante.

"Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. Estoy en el Traveler Gorison. Acabo de acceder a las comunicaciones externas y estoy en proceso de saber como funcionan. Me disculpo por el retraso. También me sorprende hablar con Jinchūrikis. Me dijeron que principalmente se quedan en el noveno cuadrante."

-"Eso es cierto, pero teníamos negocios en esta sección del espacio y escuchamos su baliza de socorro. Realizamos exploraciones de largo alcance, solo para encontrar que no hay otros cerca. Debati sobre como contactarte. Los terrícolas normalmente nos rechazan, pero sería desalmado no ofrecer ayuda si es necesario. Tenemos compasión ."

-"Ustedes son comerciantes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pedirías a cambio de ayuda?"

Él dudó.

"La gratitud sería agradable, pero no necesaria", dijo secamente."Estamos buscando alianzas. Nos gustaría expandir el negocio a otros cuadrantes. Los terrícolas se han expandido considerablemente. Hacer una

buena acción podría abrir las puertas para nosotros ".

-"No soy una persona de influencia que pueda ayudarte de esa manera. Lo siento. Todo lo que puedo hacer es prometer que haré todo lo posible para hablar con alguien sobre esto en la flota".

-"Entendido. Todavía nos gustaría ayudarte. Algunos de mis machos son buenos con las reparaciones. Tu posición no se ha movido. ¿Han caído los motores? Tenemos algunas piezas de repuesto a bordo si es necesario. No se requiere pago .

-"He desconectado los motores". Debatió brevemente antes de continuar. "Veintidós Ke'ters abordaron nuestro barco, pero diez días después de nuestro viaje con ellos, atacaron y tomaron el control del puente. Cortar motores era la única forma en que podía evitar que nos llevaran a donde quieran llevar el barco ".

Él gruñó ferozmente.

"¿Ke'ters?"

Escupió la palabra como si fuera vil, y su ira era clara. Tenían algo en común, si a los Jinchūriki no les gustaba la raza lagarto.

"Sí."

-"Ellos comen otras razas. ¿Por qué confiarían en ellos?" Hizo una pausa. "Te llevarán a uno de sus puestos de avanzada, esclavizarán a tu gente y los utilizarán como fuente de alimento".

Ella se estremeció

"Estamos conscientes de eso ahora. No tomé la decisión de dejarlos entrar a bordo. Estoy lidiando con las consecuencias ".

-"¿Consecuencias? No conozco esa palabra ".

"-Um, si el resultado de esas acciones, a eso llamamos consecuencias . Tu español es muy bueno."

-"Descargué tu idioma de la llamada de socorro. Era fácil de descifrar ".

-"Guau. Tus computadoras son increíbles, entonces. Pensé que estaba hablando directamente contigo."

-"Lo haces, Hinata Hyuga. Tenemos implantes. Aprendí tu idioma en segundos con una descarga instantánea en mi mente ".

Eso la sorprendió; era algo que no sabía que su raza fuera capaz de hacer.

Implicaba que parte de su tecnología era mejor que aquella a la que la Tierra Unida tenía acceso.

Esa parte no era una sorpresa.

-"Nuestros rifles láser fueron inútiles contra ellos".

-"Su piel es dura".

Ella asintió, luego se dio cuenta de que no podía verla.

"¿Te importa si hacemos un visual?Me gustaría ver con quién estoy hablando".

-"No me importa".

Tocó el panel, localizó la cámara y esperó. En segundos, aceptó la transmisión, y su imagen en vivo apareció en el monitor frente a ella.

La vista de él le quitó el aliento. Ella pudo haber leído sobre los Jinchūriki, pero nunca había visto cómo se veían.

NarutoUzumaki tenía una cara muy varonil. No era del todo humano, aunque tenía rasgos similares: dos ojos, una nariz y una boca. Pero tenía rasgos ligeramente animales. Sus ojos dorados no se parecían a nada que ella hubiera visto nunca. Tenía unas pestañas rubias y gruesas que hacían juego con la corta melena que podía ver. Tenia afeitado los lados de la cabeza o no le crecia el pelo allí. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, su piel oscura. Lo más brillante, más luminoso de él eran sus ojos.

Él la estudió atentamente.

"Hola, Hinata".

Le recordó que probablemente parecía una mierda. Había dormido erguida en la silla durante una o dos horas, y ni siquiera se había cepillado el pelo después. Miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que estaba en el cómodo traje que llevaba en su habitación. Era de color azul pálido, cubriéndola sin forma desde el cuello hasta la muñeca y el tobillo, y era tan poco sexy como un atuendo.

"Hola, Naruto. Es un placer verte. "Ella sonrió brevemente.

Se inclinó más cerca.

"Tus dientes."

Ella pasó su lengua sobre ellos, esperando que algo no se atascara.

"¿Que hay de ellos?"

-"Son pequeños, y no afilados. Disculpame. Me sorprendió. Eres la primera mujer terrestre que he visto. "Su mirada vagó por su rostro. "Pareces frágil y diminuta".

-"¿Gracias?" Ella no estaba segura de cómo responder a eso.

¿Estaba insultándola o simplemente haciendo una evaluación general de su apariencia? Recordó lo que sus profesores frecuentemente advertían sobre el primer contacto con razas alienígenas. Los malentendidos debían suceder y nunca ofenderse. Todo ego debe ser apartado para aprender adecuadamente sus costumbres.

Los Jinchūriki estaban normalmente muy lejos en el noveno cuadrante. No era sorprendente que no hubiera visto a ninguna mujer humana por ahí. Las naves de la flota humana solo enviaban machos al fondo del espacio. Se sabía que algunas razas alienígenas en esa área robaban y vendían hembras para esclavitud sexual. La armada no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a una guerra si tomaban miembros, y haría que La Tierra Unida pareciera débil si no intentaban recuperar a las mujeres perdidas. Simplemente evitaban el riesgo por completo.

Los Jinchūriki no estaban en la lista de especies a las que se debian evitar a toda costa sabiendo que harian algo tan atroz.

Ella miró sus labios. Eran anchos y parecían que hicieran puchero debido a su tamaño más grande. Él abrió la boca, y ella trató de ocultar su reacción.

-"Definitivamente no tienes dientes pequeños o lisos. Se ven peligrosos y afilados ".

Él se rió y sonrió, revelando más de ellos.

"Pareces asustada, Hinata. No hay necesidad. Los Jinchūriki nunca hace daño a las hembras ". Su humor se desvaneció tan rápido como se mostró. "Es cobarde hacer daño a alguien incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo por igual". Sus ojos brillaron con una emoción que parecía similar a la ira. "Los cobardes no tienen honor. Los Jinchūriki no toleran tales especies. ¿Los terrícolas?"

-"Mi raza tiene gente honorable y deshonrosa. Varía en las persona. Pero tengo honor."

-¿"Tienes gente buena y mala?"

-"Sí."

Él ladeó la cabeza, estudiándola con esos ojos dorados. Luego volvió a sonreír.

"Eres muy honesta. La mayoría de las razas no admitirían que algunos de su raza son defectuosos ".

-"Los humanos pueden ser muy defectuosos". Pensó en el comandante. Era un total bastardo.

"-Hace mucho tiempo, en el pasado muy lejano, mi gente era de la misma manera. Nos peleamos entre nosotros por razones estúpidas y codiciosas."

Parpadeó un par de veces.

"Luego vinieron otras razas y aprendimos a trabajar juntos para salvar nuestro planeta y nuestra gente. Reconocimos las fallas y las formas engañosas de otras razas, aprendimos a detectar esos rasgos. Nos hizo mejores en conjunto. Nos enorgullecemos del honor y la verdad ahora. Los deshonrosos son rápidamente eliminados de nuestras filas ".

Ella entendió lo que estaba diciendo. Habían evolucionado hasta el punto de que probablemente era extremadamente vergonzoso ser un imbécil en su cultura, y no lo respetaban.

"-¿Necesitas nuestra ayuda, Hinata? La ofrecemos con compasión y sin engaños. Ninguna raza debe ser comida por los Ke'ters. Son criaturas crueles, insensibles ."

Parecía sincero, y ella tomó la decisión de confiar en él.

"Seré honesta contigo otra vez, Naruto. Soy solo una mujer cuyo trabajo es aprender y hacer un perfil de las razas extraterrestres para las personas que toman decisiones ". Levantó la mano e hizo un gesto hacia la habitación que la rodeaba. "No es mi trabajo dirigir estaciones o enviar señales de socorro. Terminé aquí cuando los Ke'ters se volvieron contra mi equipo. No soy una luchadora, aunque fui entrenada para defenderme contra los ataques. Pero no sé cómo salvar a mi gente de los Ke'ters ".

Se inclinó hacia la pantalla.

"Vuelvo a encender los motores y me arriesgo a que los Ke'ters nos transporten a su mundo natal. O, eventualmente, todos vamos a morir mientras esperamos la ayuda de nuestra propia gente. Están demasiado lejos para alcanzarnos antes de que nuestro sistema de respaldo caiga. Quiero confiar tanto en ti porque estoy desesperada. Mi equipo depende de mí para salvarlos y tomar las decisiones correctas. No puedo ofrecerte nada de valor. Sabiendo eso, ¿ Me ayudarás a matar a los Ke'ters? ¿Y también prometes no herir a los humanos o apoderarte de esta nave si te dejo subir a bordo?"

Pareció sorprendido, ya que sus ojos se ensancharon. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de ocultar toda emoción de su rostro.

"No robamos barcos ni esclavizamos a otras razas, Hinata". Él hizo una pequeña mueca. "Y somos bastante excepcionales en matar a los Ke'ters. Han atacado algunos de los planetas en nuestro sistema en el pasado, intentando capturar a nuestra gente. Matamos a los invasores." Levantó la mano, y ella observó cómo crecían garras afiladas y largas de las puntas de cada uno de sus cuatro dedos y su pulgar.

"Somos capaces de romper sus pieles duras. Sus mayores debilidades son sus cuellos, y también tenemos armas que harán agujeros en ellos. Te doy mi promesa: abordaremos tu nave, exterminaremos tu problema de Ke'ters y nos iremos. Ningún daño vendrá a tu gente. No quiero que mueras en sus manos. Es una manera agónica de irse ".

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

"Gracias. Por favor apúrate."

Volvió la cabeza, gruñendo a alguien. Luego volvió a mirar a la pantalla.

"Vamos a ir, Hinata. ¿Estás a salvo donde estás? Puedo darte consejos de lucha si es necesario ".

-"Estoy encerrada en una habitación segura. No pueden alcanzarme ".

-"Bien. Le ordené a mi piloto que vuele lo más rápido posible."

-"Gracias, Naruto. Voy a desconectar nuestras defensas automáticas para que puedas acoplarte con nosotros, y puedo anular manualmente cada sección para permitir que tu tripulación acceda a donde están atrapados los Ke'ters ".

Hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar el procedimiento de primer contacto para reuniones presenciales. No había nada normal en lo que iba a suceder.

"Respiramos oxígeno. ¿Eso va a ser un problema para ti?"

-"Hemos estado en sus estaciones terrestres y no hemos tenido dificultades. Usaremos una armadura para protegernos contra los Ke'ters. Incluyendo soporte vital en caso de ataques químicos. Estaremos bien."

Ella sintió alivio por primera vez desde que comenzaron los ataques.

-"Estoy haciendo que todos mis hombres descarguen tu idioma para ayudarles a comunicarse con tus sobrevivientes. Por favor, pídeles que no nos ataquen."

-"Por supuesto. Una vez más ... gracias, Naruto ".

-"Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando hagamos un acercamiento final para preguntar dónde quieres que atraquemos".

-"Bien."

La miró con esos ojos dorados, le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y una leve sonrisa.

"Estaremos allí pronto, Hinata. Cuidate."

Él cerró su coms, y ella se dejó caer en su silla.

¿Y si hubiera cometido un error al confiar en los Jinchūriki?

¿Tenía realmente alguna otra opción?

La respuesta llegó rápidamente. No.

Encendió el sonido para las llamadas entrantes. Inmediatamente zumbó. Ella pensó que Karin quería una actualización y contestó.

-"Tú jodida perra", gruño una voz familiar. "¡Te veré en una corte marcial!",

El comandante Hidan rio.

" Lo arruinaste todo, ¿y por qué? ¿Porque no te deje hablar con los jodidos Ke'ters? Gai ya no podrá protegerte, pequeña niña. Te has jodido a ti misma tan mal como a esta misión. ¡Robaste mi nave y arruinaste nuestras posibilidades con los Ke'ters!"

-"Nos atacaron, señor. Personas murieron. Los Ke'ters están comiendo gente, Comandante. No estoy bromeando. Esto no es una broma de un adolescente hosca y tonta. Soy un adulto No mentiría sobre algo tan grave ".

-"¡Tú y tus jodidas bromas!"

Ella respiró hondo. "Admito que cuando era adolescente hice algunas cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa. Pero una cosa es configurar sensores de movimiento en los pasillos para hacer sonidos de pedos cuando las personas pasaran, o poner tintura rosada en las lavadoras. Nunca mentiría sobre gente muerta o aliens atacandonos ".

-"¡Mierdas! Siempre fuiste un problema. No sería la primera vez que me haces beber. Pijamas rosados en nuestros oficiales de seguridad ... No olvidas algo así ".

Ella apretó los dientes, frustrada.

"Está borracho, señor".

-"Apuesta tu culo que lo hago. ¡Eso es porque estoy encerrado en mis habitaciones y no puedo salir! "

-"Desembriaguese. Con suerte, volverá a estar a cargo pronto si las cosas se solucionan." Ella le colgó el teléfono y cambió la llamada para que entrara en la habitación de Karin. Era hora de actualizarla, y luego tendría que hacer otro anuncio en toda la nave.

Pronto serían abordados por los Jinchūrikis.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Capítulo 3

**_En Persona_**

**_Capítulo Tres_**

Hinata encendió las comunicaciones de toda la nave y trató de recordar el discurso que había preparado. Los Jinchūriki deberían llegar en cualquier momento.

-"Esta es Hinata Hyuga de nuevo. Tengo buenas noticias. Un escuadron de rescate está en camino ".

Ella no quería decir demasiado, o advertir a los Ke'ters sobre a quién iban a enfrentar, a pesar de que estaban atrapados. No era como si pudieran huir o tomar rehenes, ya que ya se habían comido a los humanos a los que tenían acceso. Pero Karin había estado de acuerdo con ella sobre la discreción cuando hablarón sobre qué transmitir.

Los Ke'ters probablemente pensaron que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que llegara el equipo de rescate.

-"Una vez que los Ke'ters hayan sido rodeados, iremos sección por sección para revisar a todos y eliminar lentamente el bloqueo. Solo aguanten, y si escuchan disparos de armas en algún momento, no se alarmen. Es el equipo de rescate ".

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, ahogándose de emoción.

" Muchas personas han muerto. Quiero prepararles para eso una vez que termine el bloqueo. Hay cuerpos en algunos de los pasillos. La sala médica ha sido destruida, así que eviten esa área. No es seguro. Hay un daño masivo por explosión. Cada miembro de la tripulación asignado a este barco tiene entrenamiento específico. Algunos de ustedes necesitarán usar sus habilidades para ayudar a restablecer el orden. Solo mantengan la calma, no se asusten, y si el personal médico restante pudiera reunirse en la Cafetería Dos, debería ser lo suficientemente grande como para ejecutar un área de clasificación. Si están lesionados, vayan allí una vez que se haya despejado su sección. Gracias."

Terminó la transmisión y suspiró, esperando que la tripulación y los pasajeros escucharan. La mayoría de ellos se iban a sorprender cuando su equipo de rescate terminara siendo alienígenas desconocidos en lugar de otros humanos, o incluso una raza alienígena aliada. Ella manejaría esa situación más tarde.

El dispositivo de comunicación sono por una llamada externa y ella se giró en su silla, aceptándola.

"Esta es Hinata. ¿Estás listo para atracar?"

-"Nos estamos acercando desde el frente".

Miró hacia un panel.

"Las autodefensas están caídas. Entra en el lado de babor de la nave, en la carga siete. Te he facilitado la entrada. También la he despresurizado. Cuando atraques, espera a que me asegure de que sea seguro antes de abrir las puertas de sellado. De lo contrario no habrá nada de aire esperándote ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes.

"Eso es inteligente. Vemos el agujero ".

Probablemente a él le parecía eso. Observó de cerca la cámara y vio que una nave oscura se acercaba a las puertas abiertas de carga.

El Comandante Hidan tendría un ataque si supiera que no solo permitio que los aliens ajenos a la alianza se acoplen con ellos, sino que básicamente abriria las puertas al espacio dentro de una bodega de carga. Shino no se lo había sugerido cuando lo había llamado, jurando que las grandes bodegas de carga estaban diseñadas para tomar una brecha exterior si se las sellaba primero del resto de la nave.

La nave Jinchūriki atracó con el Gorison Traveler, abarcando completamente las puertas abiertas. Ella pulsó los controles, enviando aire a esa sección una vez que leyó que la brecha había sido sellada. Tomó un minuto completo antes de que fuera presurizada de nuevo.

-"Es seguro", dijó a Naruto. "Tienes aire y los sensores leen que tu nave ha asegurado la brecha. Estoy abriendo las puertas interiores, y las rafagas que selle te conduciran a mí. Sólo sigue el pasillo."

-"Estamos en nuestro camino, Hinata. Estoy ansioso por conocerte en persona"

Estaba asustada hasta la mierda. Solo había una forma de descubrir si los Jinchūriki eran verdaderamente confiables. Eso significaba poner su propio trasero en la línea primero.

Hinata había anulado la cerradura de la puerta de los aposentos de Karin y había dejado salir a la pelirroja. Luego, usando cámaras de seguridad para revisar cada corredor, abrió puertas blindadas y supervisó el progreso de Karin mientras se abría camino hacia Control 3. La había llevado a esa estación y con seguridad adentro, donde ahora podía ver las tomas de la cámara y asumir si Naruto se las había jugado.

Hinata terminó la llamada.

"Lo escuchaste, Karin".

-"Voy a vomitar. ¿Y si mintieron?" La otra mujer sonaba nerviosa.

-"Entonces tú seras la encargada en mi lugar. Estaré muerta. Solo recuerda lo que te dije sobre los motores. He transferido el control de las ventilaciones a tu estación. Puede hacer que los motores estén en línea y apagarlos una vez que la energía de respaldo se haya recargado, si esto sale mal. También sabes cómo llegar a Shino ahora."

Hinata trabajó mientras hablaba, abriendo las puertas blindadas a lo largo de los corredores entre ella y donde la gente de Naruto había atracado. Había un Ke'ter con el que necesitaban lidiar en un corredor, pero ya les había advertido

sobre eso durante una comunicación anterior.

-¿Qué hago si estos Jinchūrikis te matan? Entonces tendremos dos grupos alienígenas hostiles en el barco ".

"-Sellas de nuevo las puertas blindadas para atraparlos, en ese caso. Hablamos de esto. ¿Qué opción tenemos? Tú y yo somos extrañas también, pero confío en ti. Se llama tener algo de fe en tiempos desesperados ".

-"Correcto. No te voy a decepcionar, Hinata. Los veo. Están en la nave avanzando en tu dirección... ¿Qué demonios? "

Hinata miró a los monitores.

"También los veo. Naruto dijo que tenían una armadura protectora. Supongo que él es el que está a la cabeza ".

Había seis formas grandes, vestidas con uniformes negros que los cubrían desde la parte superior de sus cabezas con casco de protección hasta sus grandes pies cubiertos con botas. Llevaban rifles, cada uno de ellos con múltiples cuchillas y de aspecto letal a lo largo de la parte superior de sus torsos.

-"Maldita sea, se ven grandes y dan miedo, ¿no?"

-"¿Dijiste que pueden cambiar de forma? ¿En qué? Podrían pasar por humanos realmente grandes. Mira la masa corporal de esos tipos ".

"-Tienen la misma forma básica que nosotros, pero sus características son ligeramente diferentes, si pudieras ver sus caras. La información no estaba clara sobre en qué pueden cambiar. Supongo que esta es su forma primaria ".

Hinata se alegró repentinamente de haber podido tomar una ducha rápida y ponerse un uniforme de repuesto mientras Karin había aprendido a trabajar con el Control 3.

"Advertencia justa, me voy a ver ridícula cuando me veas, una vez que salga de Control 1. Quien haya guardado uniformes de repuesto en el casillero es mucho más grande que yo. Aunque estoy limpia. Pensé que sería malo hacer mi primer encuentro cara a cara con los Jinchūriki si apestaba por el olor corporal. Tenia cubos de sudor con todo el estrés bajo el que he estado ".

Karin dio un resoplido nervioso.

"No estoy segura de si eso fue una buena idea o no. Se ven peligrosos, y tú eres una mujer. Es posible que quieran follarte si eres tan joven y atractiva como pareces ".

-"A este punto preferiría que quisieran hacer eso antes que matarme". Se tensó cuando se acercaron a un Ke'ters. "Mierda. ¿Estás viendo eso?"

-"Esos Ke'ters se ven tan espeluznantes", susurró Karin.

Hinata se tensó mientras el líder Jinchūriki esquivaba para evitar una explosión del arma del Ke'ter. Golpeó la pared, dejando una marca de quemadura, pero no penetró en el casco.

Los Jinchūriki cargaron contra el lagarto alienígena, no disparando sus armas. En su lugar, los giraron, utilizando las cuchillas para desviar las explosiones sin esfuerzo.

El que ella pensó que podría ser Naruto saltó hacia adelante, casi golpeó el techo del pasillo y bajó justo enfrente del Ke'ter. El Jinchūriki golpeó rápido, las cuchillas de su rifle golpearon al Ke'ter en la garganta.

La cabeza se desprendió y el cuerpo cayó.

-"¡Grotesco!"

Hinata asintió en silencio, de acuerdo con Karin.

"El cuerpo se está moviendo".

Otro Jinchūriki se adelantó y disparó con su rifle, golpeando la masa central del pecho del alien derribado. Un agujero apareció en el cuerpo del Ke'ter, y el alienígena dejó de moverse.

El grupo de Jinchūriki caminaron alrededor de las dos piezas del alienígena muerto, avanzando su camino.

-"Ciertamente pueden luchar. Bien. Es hora de que vaya allí ".

-"¿Estás segura de esto, Hinata? Podríamos enviarlos a manejar la amenaza primero ".

"-Necesitamos saber si podemos confiar en ellos antes de darles acceso a nuestra gente. Me estoy poniendo el auricular ahora. ¿Tienes el tuyo?"

-"Sí."

Hinata se metió el pequeño dispositivo de metal en la oreja y lo presionó, enlazando las comunicaciones a Control 3 a través de su estación.

"¿Puedes escucharme?"

-"Alto y claro", dijo Karin en su oído.

-"Aquí voy. Deséame suerte."

-"Eres una loca valiente. Buena suerte."

Hinata se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia las puertas, las abrió y salió al pasillo.

Oyó pies pesados que se acercaban cuando las puertas se sellaron detrás de ella. El corazón le latió con fuerza cuando entró al centro del pasillo, mirando hacia la dirección de donde venían los Jinchūriki, pero echó un vistazo a la cámara. Karin la estaría mirando.

Forzó una sonrisa e hizo un leve pulgar hacia arriba antes de que su cuerpo se tensara de nuevo. Ella fijó su enfoque total en la curva del corredor. En cualquier segundo, los Jinchūriki lo rodearían.

-"Te ves bien", Karin le susurró al oído. "Pero ese uniforme te empequeñece. Parece que tuviste que arremangarlos en las piernas y brazos. ¿Cuánto mides?"

-"¿Estás tratando de distraerme?" Susurró ella.

-"Oh sí. Mis rodillas están golpeando por miedo, estoy segura de ello ahora mismo. Estas completamente vulnerable ".

Ella sonrió de verdad, divertida. Sin embargo, se acabó el tiempo cuando apareció un enorme cuerpo cubierto de negro. Se detuvo bruscamente, y los grandes cuerpos que lo seguían casi se estrellaron contra él. Bajó su arma, con cuidado de no apuntarla. Ella trató de calmarse tomando una gran respiración debido al miedo.

-"¿Naruto?"

Levantó la mano, tocó el casco, y la visera sobre su rostro se abrió. Alivio la golpeó cuando reconoció sus rasgos y esos ojos dorados. Se acercó hasta que estuvo a pocos pies de ella.

"Hinata". Él bajó la mirada por su cuerpo. "Eres pequeña."

Tenía que estar cerca de los dos metros trece de altura y muy ancho. Solo su pecho parecía un mini tanque, con esa armadura. Ella comenzó a extender su mano pero luego se detuvo.

"Gracias por venir. Espero que ninguno de ustedes haya resultado herido al tratar con el Ke'ter "

-"Estamos bien", gruñó una áspera voz masculina de uno de los otros.

Ella los miró. Bloqueaban completamente el corredor, con los rostros cubiertos, pero ella tuvo la impresión de que todos estaban tomando nota de su apariencia. Ella se centró en Naruto de nuevo.

"Pensé que podría llevarte a donde se encuentran los Ke'ters". Ella levantó la mano lentamente, señalando la cámara. "Seremos seguidos por estas, y las puertas blindadas se abrirán cuando lleguemos a cada sección a la que debemos ir".

Naruto se acercó, y ella tuvo que levantar la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

"No quiero que lideres, Hinata. Te ves extremadamente frágil. Nuestros trajes son inexpugnables contra las armas de los Ke'ter. Tu cuerpo no lo es. Te quedarás detrás de mí y me utilizarás como escudo. Cuando enfrentemos al enemigo, permite que uno de mis machos te proteja hasta que pase el peligro. No les tengas miedo si te agarran y te mantienen contra la pared. Te hará un objetivo más pequeño, casi imposible de alcanzar si te cubrimos ".

Ella asintió.

"Bien. No voy a discutir. Estás mejor preparado para esto que yo. Ya he admitido que no soy un luchador. Tengo un poco de entrenamiento pero estoy fuera de mi alcance con los lagartos alienígenas. Fue bastante malo con el que peleé, y lo atrapé por sorpresa ".

Extendió la mano rápidamente, y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando sus grandes manos enguantadas se envolvieron alrededor de sus brazos.

"¿Luchaste con uno? ¿Estás herida? Tenemos un médico con nosotros."

Sus hombres se movieron y una figura vestida de negro dio un paso adelante del grupo. También tenía un arma, pero llevaba una mochila en la otra mano.

"Soy Yahiko. ¿Dónde estás herida, mujer?"

Fue sorprendentemente conmovedor que les importara y estuvieran preparados para tratarla.

"No estoy herida".

Naruto la dejó ir y dio un paso atrás, su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo una vez más.

"¿Luchaste contra un Ke'ter pero no te lastimó?" Naruto sonaba sorprendido, y sus ojos dorados se agrandaron.

-"Me escabullí por detrás y salté sobre su espalda mientras él, um ... se estaba comiendo a alguien. Usé un cuchillo táctico y lo metí en la parte posterior de su cabeza, en la base de su cráneo. Luego robé su arma y la usé sobre él cuando comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Le disparé e hice dos grandes agujeros en su cuerpo. Lo he comprobado. No se ha levantado. Estoy bastante segura de que está muerto. Vamos a tener que pasarlo a él y a su víctima en nuestro camino hacia el ascensor para llegar a otros niveles ".

-"Eres aparentemente inofensiva pero las apariencias engañan", reflexionó Naruto, pero él sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes. "Interesante. Estoy impresionado contigo, Hinata ".

-"También mencioné que estoy desesperada. Los humanos a menudo encuentran la fuerza para hacer cosas que normalmente no podrían para sobrevivir ".

Él ladeó la cabeza.

"Aprecio que todavía estés siendo sincera conmigo. Espero que continúe ."

-"No te mentiré. Tienes mi palabra." Ella sostuvo su mirada. "Te necesitamos a ti y a tu equipo, o la gente de este barco podría no sobrevivir hasta que lleguen los nuestros. Algunas de las personas que liberaremos van a hacer o decir estupideces por miedo cuando vean que un equipo humano no ha venido a rescatarnos. Quería advertirte."

Él sonrió de nuevo.

"Esto será divertido, entonces."

Ella esperó pero no dijo más.

"Bueno. Vamos a tratar con los tres Ke'ters atrapados en un ascensor ". Miró a la cámara. "Trae el ascensor a este nivel, pero no abras las puertas hasta que yo lo diga". Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada más cercana en la dirección opuesta a la que habían llegado los Jinchūriki.

"Hay algunos cuerpos más allá de esta puerta".

Naruto la agarró por el hombro, su toque firme pero suave.

"Quédate detrás de mí, Hinata".

Ella lo habia olvidado

"Por supuesto". Él quería protegerla. Se puso delante de ella, con sus hombres agrupados muy cerca de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda pero lo ignoró. Se le había dado confianza y ahora no tenía tiempo para dudar de sus decisiones. Necesitaba tener fe en que los Jinchūriki no la lastimarían.

-"Aquí vamos", Karin susurró en su oído. "El ascensor está llegando a la cubierta siete. Los Ke'ters del interior tienen sus armas apuntadas a las puertas. Ten cuidado."

Hinata casi había olvidado que su enlace de comunicación estaba abierto y Karin no solo podía verla, sino escuchar todo.

"Gracias". Ella transmitió la información a los Jinchūriki.

Naruto se detuvo mientras rodeaba el corredor. Ella miró a su alrededor, viendo los cuerpos en el suelo. Fue donde ella había atacado al Ke'ter. Naruto le hizo un gesto para que se quedara atrás mientras avanzaba, agachándose cerca del cuerpo de lagarto alienígena.

-"Está muerto."

Ella se unió a él. Con Naruto en cuclillas, ella era más alta que él, pero no por mucho. Loa Jinchūriki eran en serio enormes. El olor en el pasillo no era tan malo como había imaginado que sería, considerando los dos cadáveres que estaban pudriendose durante aproximadamente dieciocho horas en la sección previamente sellada.

De repente, el cuerpo del médico humano se contrajo, y ella se quedó sin aliento, con la mirada fija en él. El pecho del hombre subió y bajó. Las náuseas la inundaron.

"¡Todavía está vivo!"

Fue agarrada por manos enguantadas ligeramente ásperas en la parte superior de los brazos y se hizo a un lado cuando Yahiko, su médico, pasó junto a ella.

Pasó por encima del cuerpo del Ke'ter para agacharse al otro lado del humano en el suelo. Ella observó atentamente mientras abría su mochila, sacaba un escáner y lo pasaba por encima del humano.

Gruñó una palabra que no se tradujo.

Naruto respondió en ese lenguaje gruñón.

Yahiko volvió a hablar y guardó el escáner.

Naruto volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

"Tu humano aún vive, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer por él. Sus órganos vitales inferiores han sido comidos, y el Ke'ter que se alimentó de él llenó su cuerpo con saliva cambiante ".

Ella frunció. "¿ saliva cambiante? No entiendo."

Naruto vaciló.

"Una sustancia en sus bocas que invade la carne y el torrente sanguíneo. Mantiene a las víctimas con vida por largos períodos de tiempo, pero no se pueden salvar en para entonces ".

Yahiko metió el escáner dentro de su bolsa y se puso de pie. "Este humano ya noes tan humano como antes. La saliva cambia la composición orgánica del cuerpo para mantenerlo preservado. ¿Es esa la palabra correcta? Los comensales solo comen comida viva. La saliva hace que sus víctimas vivan más tiempo, pero los órganos que faltan no pueden ser reemplazados. Todos los tejidos están infectados y no se curan. No hay vuelta atrás de esto. ¿Queda claro?"

-"Oh, joder", Karin susurró en su oído. "Entonces, básicamente, están diciendo que los Ke'ter secretan algo que cambia el ADN y no hay cura".

-"Tengo eso", susurró Hinata de vuelta. Ella miró fijamente el rostro cubierto de Yahiko, deseando poder ver sus ojos. "¿Está sufriendo?"

-"Sí. Las víctimas tienden a despertarse por el dolor que se enciende y apaga. El conservante sigue extendiéndose, y su agonía. Las víctimas pueden durar días en este estado antes de morir."

Eso rompió el corazón de Hinata. Ella había prometido traer ayuda a la tripulación. Ella la trajo ... pero ellos no podrían salvarlo.

Naruto captó su atención cuando sacó el cuchillo táctico de Ke'ter, examinándolo.

-"Eso le pertenecía a mi papá", le dijo ella.

Primero limpió la sangre verde de la hoja en el uniforme de Ke'ter y luego le ofreció su mango.

"¿Derribaste uno con esto? Estoy aún más impresionado, Hinata ".

Ella lo aceptó y usó con cuidado una correa a presión en los pantalones del uniforme para asegurarlo a su lado.

"Gracias." Su mirada fue hacia el humano abatido. Sus dedos se crisparon y un gemido bajo salió de sus labios. Sin embargo, no abrió los ojos. Ella no podía imaginar su sufrimiento.

Ella miró a Yahiko.

"¿Puedes darle algo para detener el dolor, al menos?"

Sacudió su casco de lado a lado.

"Ningún medicamento funcionará ahora. El conservante se ha extendido a través de sus tejidos. Hemos probado muchos medicamentos, pero ninguno ayudó a aliviar el dolor ".

-"Sabes lo que hay que hacer", Karin resopló, sonando como si estuviera llorando. "Los escuchaste. Necesitas mostrar compasión a ese pobre hombre. Usa tu cuchillo."

-"No puedo". Hinata forzó su mirada fuera del hombre herido. "No me pidas que haga eso".

-"¿Hinata?" Naruto se puso de pie, mirándola. "No te hemos pedido que hagas nada".

-"Tú no." Ella golpeó su oreja." Karin cree que debería sacarlo de su miseria. Mátarlo. No puedo. "Ella negó con la cabeza.

Naruto le miró la oreja, confundido.

Ella se sacó el auricular.

"Es un dispositivo com. Estoy vinculada a otra mujer que nos está ayudando a movernos por la nave. Se llama Karin." Se lo metió dentro de la oreja.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

"Terminaré con el sufrimiento del hombre, si lo deseas. Sería una gesto de compasión .

-"No." Ella extendió la mano para tocar su placa pectoral. "Podría ser visto como un acto de guerra cuando todo esto termine, si fueras a matar a un humano. Le enviaremos ayuda de vuelta una vez que finalice el bloqueo, y los médicos de la nave podrian ayudarlo. No debería llevar mucho tiempo. Él está inconsciente en este momento. Espero que se quede así ".

Naruto asintió.

-"Gracias de cualquier forma. Por ofrecerte. Te lo agradezco". Ella empujó sus emociones. "El siguiente paso es lidiar con los tres Ke'ters atrapados en el ascensor. Están armados y listos para disparar ". Ella señaló. "Justo a la vuelta de esa esquina. Me avisas cuándo decirle a Karin que abra las puertas para dejarlos salir."

-"Quédate aquí." Naruto se estiró y la placa sobre su rostro se selló, ocultandosus rasgos otra vez. "Yahiko se quedará contigo".

Observó a los demás avanzar, pero se detuvieron en la curva.

-"Déjalos salir", ordenó Naruto.

-"Lo escuchaste", dijo Hinata. "Abre las puertas del ascensor, Karin".

Yahiko se acercó más, agarró a Hinata por la cintura y, al instante siguiente, fue atrapada en una pared por el tipo grande, con los pies colgando. El miedo la inundó, pero él no hizo nada más que mantenerla en su lugar, usando su cuerpo como escudo.

Sonaron fuertes explosiones cuando los Jinchūriki y los Ke'ters se enfrentaron.

Algo gritó.

Agarró el cuerpo duro contra el suyo y agachó la cabeza aún más cerca de Yahiko.

Luego vino el silencio. Él la bajó suavemente a sus pies.

-"El enemigo está muerto", le informó. "Se acabó."

-"Los tres Ke'ters están abajo", confirmó Karin." Los Jinchūriki parecen ilesos. Su armadura tomó algunos disparos pero no veo ningún daño ".

Hinata se sintió aliviada. Se sentía responsable de los Jinchūriki. Estaban en el Gorison Traveler porque ella les había pedido que vinieran a ayudar. Sería su culpa si alguno de ellos muriera defendiendo a su tripulación.

Uno de los grandes Jinchūriki volvió alrededor de la curva del corredor y abrió su placa frontal. Era Naruto. Él sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Ninguno de tus hombres está herido?"

-"No." Se dio un golpecito en el pecho. "Buena armadura".

-"Me alegro."

-"¿Que sigue?"

-"Hay seis atrapados en un corredor en el segundo nivel". Eran los bastardos que mataron a Gai, Lee y el resto de los líderes del equipo de seguridad.

"Algunos están atrapados individualmente, y luego están los que están en el puente. Tres podrían estar encerrados en habitaciones privadas, ya que no los pude encontrar con las cámaras de seguridad ... pero, en realidad, podrían estar pérdidos ".

-"Los mencionaste." Naruto le hizo un gesto hacia adelante. "Evita mirar los cuerpos. Parece que tienes un corazón suave, Hinata, y la carnicería es espantosa. La única forma de estar seguro de que los Ke'ter mueran es quitarles las cabezas o con un tiro al corazón. Nos gusta hacer ambas cosas para estar seguros ".

Miró al que había matado. Tenía un gran agujero en la cabeza. Ese nunca se estaria levantando.

"No voy a vomitar. Mejor uno muerto que uno vivo ".

Naruto se rió entre dientes.

"¿Los humanos vomitan cuando ven muertos?"

-"Algunos de nosotros lo hacemos".

-"He sido advertido".

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Consuelo_**

**_Capítulo Cuatro_**

Naruto le indicó a Hinata que lo siguiera, y ella lo hizo. Yahiko se quedó a su espalda. El resto del equipo de Jinchūriki estaba revisando a los alienígenas muertos, sacando sus armas. Ella no protestó cuando las tomarón. No era como si pudiera pagarles por su ayuda. Tal vez podrían vender las armas más tarde. Eran comerciantes, después de todo.

-"¿Algo más en este nivel que debamos manejar?" Naruto miró hacia atrás.

-"No. Tomaremos el ascensor hasta la cubierta dos. Hay unas pocas puertas blindadas selladas entre los Ke'ters atrapados allí y donde saldremos ".

-"¿No vamos a estar peleando de inmediato?"

-"No."

Naruto entró en el ascensor y ella entró a su lado. Sus hombres lo siguieron. Con su tamaño, se encontró presionada contra él para hacer espacio. Estaba lleno cuando las puertas se sellaron. El ascensor bajó lentamente.

-"Creo que lo estoy haciendo bastante bien", dijo Karin en su oído. "Una cosa es instalar estos sistemas, pero otra es ejecutar una estación. Sin mencionar, que esta tiene al menos diez años. Hablando de estar desactualizado. Recuérdame que le diga al Comandante Hidan que se actualice cuando esto termine ".

-"Estás haciendo un gran trabajo".

-"Gracias", respondió Naruto.

Ella había estado hablando con Karin, pero ciertamente también se aplicaba a los Jinchūriki.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. El pasillo estaba vacío mientras salían. Hinata señaló a la derecha.

"Los Ke'ters están atrapados detrás de dos puertas blindadas por ese camino".

Naruto echó un vistazo al ahora cerrado ascensor.

"¿Alguien puede usar eso para acercarse sigilosamente a nosotros?"

"-No se moverán los ascensores en la nave a menos que Karin lo permita. Ella está controlando todo desde una estación de seguridad ".

-"Quédate aquí con Yahiko entonces, Hinata. No llevas armadura. Permítenos manejar la amenaza ".

-"Escúchalo", instó Karin. "Tengo ojos en ellos. Quédate donde sea seguro ".

-"Está bien", le dijo Hinata.

Naruto cerró su placa frontal.

"Dile a la hembra que nos permita acercarnos a los Ke'ters".

-"En ello", dijo Karin. "Díle que se dirijan a las cámaras cuando esté listo para que abra la última puerta blindada. Estoy abriendo el más cercano a ti ahora. Los seis Ke'ters están acostados ".

Hinata transmitió la información a Naruto, deseando haber agarrado un auricular adicional para que él pudiera escuchar y hablar con Karin directamente. Pero ella no había pensado que se separarian. Ella había planeado quedarse con el grupo Jinchūriki en cada paso del camino.

Yahiko la colocó contra la pared y puso su gran cuerpo entre ella y las puertas blindadas que se abrieron para revelar más pasillos.

"Quedate quieta."

."Lo haré", ella estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Tienen ustedes una manera de hablar cuando están separados?"

-"Sí. Nuestros cascos nos permiten mantenernos en contacto unos con otros.

Yahiko la ajustó hasta que estuvo más detrás de él y levantó su rifle, preparada para pelear si alguno de los Ke'ters superaba a los demás.

" No te muevas, hembra. Incluso si se desata un tiroteo. Mi armadura puede tomar los golpes ".

-"Gracias, Yahiko. Y puedes llamarme Hinata."

-"Están en las segundas puertas blindadas", dijo. "Naruto les está pidiendo que la abran ahora".

Instantáneamente escuchó sonidos de pelea a la distancia. Odiaba no saber lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Karin? Háblame."

-"¡Mierda está golpeando el ventilador! Los Ke'ters reaccionaron rápido. Es combate cuerpo a cuerpo.Parece que a nuestros alienígenas les gusta más eso, ya que están usando las cuchillas en sus armas en lugar de solo dispararles ".

Ella jadeó.

"¡Brutal! Acabaron con un Ke'ter. Ahora otro. Nuestros alienígenas los están matando."

Hinata respiraba más tranquila. Estos fueron los que mataron a Lee y Gai.

-"Se acabó", suspiró Karin. "Nuestros alienígenas se ven bien, pero los Ke'ters están todos muertos".

Yahiko bajó su arma.

"Podemos movernos ahora, Hinata. Quédate detrás de mí." Él la miró antes de caminar hacia adelante.

Ella siguió. Llegaron a la escena de la batalla y ella evitó mirar los cuerpos, en cambio miró a todos los Jinchūriki. Se veían exactamente iguales en su armadura. Solo Yahiko era identificado fácilmente por el paquete que llevaba.

Uno de los hombres grandes se acercó a ella. Se relajó cuando el casco de Naruto se abrió una vez más. A ella le gustaba ver su cara.

-"Ninguno de nosotros resultó herido. ¿Que sigue?"

Hinata estaba desgarrada. Había más Ke'ters con quienes lidiar... pero tenía que saberlo con seguridad.

"Tengo que hacer una parada primero". Se apartó del grupo y escuchó que la seguían hasta las puertas de la sala de interrogatorios.

-"Ábrelo para mí, Karin".

-"¿Por qué? Hay cuerpos dentro."

-"¿Por favor?" Hinata abrazó su cintura. No había Ke'ters allí. Ella había visto la habitación muchas veces en los monitores de seguridad.

Un gran cuerpo se aplasto contra su espalda. Era Naruto.

"¿Qué hay adentro?"

-"Un montón de gente muerta". Esperaba que se hubieran ido, al menos. Ella no había visto a ninguno de ellos moverse. "Tengo que asegurarme, sin embargo".

-"Mierda". Karin maldijo en voz baja. "Tu familia está ahí dentro, ¿verdad?"

-"Abre la puerta, Karin".

-"No. No voy a permitir que te hagas esto a ti misma. Puedo ver en esa habitación. Espera hasta que esto termine, y luego puedes ver los cuerpos después de que hayan sido limpiados por quienquiera que sea el encargado del trabajo, de manejar a nuestros muertos ".

-"¡Abre la jodida puerta, Karin!", Dijo Hinata.

-"¿Qué hay dentro?" Naruto la agarró por los hombros y la hizo retroceder, obligándola a mirarlo.

-"Mi hermano y mi padre fueron atacados allí. Necesito asegurarme de que no estén sufriendo. No pude obtener una buena visión de ninguno de ellos desde las cámaras de seguridad. Los ángulos eran malos." Su voz se quebró.

"Necesito asegurarme de que no esten como ese hombre que tuvimos que dejar atrás en la cubierta siete".

Naruto le hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres y la empujaron hacia atrás.

Encontró la cámara y la miró mientras apuntaba su arma hacia las puertas selladas.

"Abrela por favor. Protegeremos a Hinata".

-"Joder", Karin maldijo en voz alta en su oído. "Vas a necesitar terapia más tarde. No me culpes ".

-"Gracias". Hinata trató de prepararse mientras las puertas se abrían.

Había un mal olor en la habitación, y la tenía haciendo una mueca y respirando por la boca. Naruto y sus hombres entraron primero, sacando armas. Ella lo siguió, entrando en la habitación lentamente.

Había cuerpos por todas partes. La rompió ver a personas que conocía esparcidas en el suelo, algunas de ellas parcialmente tumbadas en las sillas donde las habían atacado. Ella se movió hacia el podio primero, donde yacía Gai.

Ella dio un paso alrededor del podio. Él no había sido comido, pero podía decir que estaba muerto. Ella lo miró fijamente, con el corazón roto. Al menos ahora estaba en paz. Parecía como si su cuello se hubiera roto, basado en el extraño ángulo en el que estaba tendido, y la sangre seca se había acumulado en el suelo detrás de su cabeza. Levantó la vista hacia la pared donde lo habían arrojado, viendo también más sangre allí. Él no había tenido una oportunidad.

Ella se dio la vuelta, luchando contra un sollozo, y se estrelló contra un gran cuerpo musculoso.

Naruto la rodeó con el brazo.

"¿Es ese tu hermano?"

-"Mi padre", ella dijó.

-"Él no está sufriendo, ni fue comido. Eso es una bendición ". Su gran mano enguantada le frotó la espalda ligeramente. "No deberías ver esto".

-"Tengo que ver cómo está mi hermano". Ella se alejó y tuvo que abrirse paso entre los cuerpos caídos, evitando mirarlos demasiado de cerca.

Lee estaba en la parte de atrás, más arriba donde estaban los asientos. Se había retirado allí cuando había luchado.

Ella lo vio alrededor de unas sillas y se quedó inmóvil.

Ella no podía ver mucho de él todavía, y no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

Las vistas de la cámara habían sido lo suficientemente malas, pero la realidad era mucho peor que una pantalla.

Naruto se movió a su lado.

"¿Es él?"

-"Sí."

-"Voy a chequearlo. No necesitas ver esto, Hinata ".

-"Necesito asegurarme de que no esté sufriendo".

Naruto suspiró.

"Yo haría lo mismo". Dio un paso adelante, se movió alrededor de una silla y se agachó. Un gruñido bajo vino de él, y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con su mirada.

Sus ojos dorados parecían tristes.

"Déjame terminar esto por él ... por ti".

Ella corrió hacia adelante, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

Lee no estaba muerto.

Apartó una silla del camino, casi tropezó, y luego estuvo al lado de su hermano. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la sangre manchaba su rostro. El daño a su uniforme reveló que había sido arrancado de la caja torácica a la pelvis, al igual que algunos otros. Ella se atragantó, pero se defendió, agarrando su mano inmóvil y acercándose un poco más, mirando su cara en su lugar.

Lee respiró superficialmente.

"Yahiko ven ahora," gruñó Naruto. "El hermano de Hinata está vivo".

-"Oh, mierda", Karin murmuró en su oído. "¿Él está vivo todavía? Puedo ver lo suficiente para saber que tiene que estar en mal estado ".

-"Lo esta", admitió Hinata.

El médico corrió a su lado. Naruto se apartó del camino y ella tuvo cierta esperanza cuando Yahiko pasó el escáner sobre su hermano. Ella levantó la vista hacia su placa frontal, esperando hasta que él terminara.

Bajó el escáner.

"No puedo ayudarlo", gruñó él, tan bajo que ella apenas lo escuchó. "El conservante está presente en cantidades abundantes".

Hinata sintió que su corazón se rompía y un dolor punzante le atravesó el pecho. Se inclinó hacia la cara de Lee.

"Estoy aquí", susurró ella. "Lo siento mucho." Ella le acarició el pelo con su mano temblorosa.

La sobresaltó cuando él gimió en voz baja. Hinata se enderezó, medio horrorizada de que pudiera haberla oído.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron, y ella se quedó sin aliento.

-"¡Lee!"

Le tomó segundos enfocarse en ella. Ella lo supo en el instante en que la reconoció. La mano que sostenía se apretó sobre la de ella.

-"Hinata".

-"Estoy aquí, Lee".

-"Corre", gruñó. "Llega a Control 1".

-"Lo hice. La ayuda ha venido ".

Volvió la cabeza, mirando a Yahiko, todavía agachado junto a él. Lee parecía confundido, luego alarmado.

-"Ellos son amigos. Está bien. "Ella acarició el cabello de Lee.

Su hermano la miró. "¿La nave esta segura?"

-"Sí. Nos salvaste. Llegué a Control 1 tal como me dijiste, inicié el bloqueo y pude cortar el camino de los Ke'ters y atraparlos", le informó." Los que te atacaron están muertos. Ellos pagaron, Lee."

Él gimió, agonía torciendo sus rasgos.

"Duele tan mal".

Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.

"Lo sé. ¡Lo siento mucho!"

La miró a los ojos, y más dolor retorció sus rasgos. Gimió de nuevo, y su mano se apretó ligeramente pero aún se sentía débil.

"Cansado."

-"Lo sé. Descansa. Has salvado la nave, Lee. Te amo." Ella contuvo un sollozo. "Eres el mejor hermano de todos".

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

"Estoy muriendo. Esta bien Hinata. No necesitas mentir ".

Ella normalmente se habría reído, pero en lugar de eso soltó un sollozo.

"Eres el mejor. Estoy aquí contigo. Te amo."

-"También te amo, mocosa". Cerró los ojos y gimió de dolor una vez más.

Yahiko gruñó suavemente, y alguien se acurrucó en su espalda, presionando cerca.

-"Déjame ayudarte," Naruto raspó suavemente en su oído. "Podría durar así durante horas o días, sufriendo. No podemos arreglarlo. Tu gente no puede arreglarlo. Lo haré sin dolor ".

Lágrimas seguían cayendo por su cara mientras miraba a Yahiko.

"¿Estás seguro de que no podemos hacer nada?"

-"Es cierto. Lo siento, "susurró el hombre. "Entiendo lo difícil que es esto para ti. Naruto es mi hermano. Terminaría su sufrimiento si él estuviera en esta condición ".

Ella se quedó mirando a Lee. Parecía haberse vuelto a desmayar, pero su dolor era evidente por la forma en que apretaba la boca, apretando los labios. Gimió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

Su mano temblaba en la de ella.

-"Tú no, Naruto", dijo su hermano. "Permíteme. La hembra no necesita ningún recordatorio de que fuiste tú quien terminó con su sufrimiento ".

-"Espera". Hinata contuvo otro sollozo. "Apaga las cámaras de esta habitación, Karin".

Hubo una pausa.

"Lo tengo. Espera. "Los segundos pasaron. "Ellas están abajo. No se está grabando con ningún respaldo en la habitación. Lo siento mucho, Hinata. Es la cosa más justa que hacer. Querría que alguien terminara mi sufrimiento. Estoy segura de que tu hermano también lo hace ".

Hinata se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente a Lee.

"Te amo. Dile a papá que también lo amo. Estarán juntos otra vez ". Se volvió hacia Naruto, aún sujetando la mano de Lee, y hundió la cara contra su pecho. "Por favor hazlo, Yahiko."

Ella no podía mirar.

Lo que sea que hizo, fue realmente rápido. La mano de Lee se aflojó por completo en la de ella y dejó de temblar.

Naruto envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y se puso de pie, rompiendo su conexión física con su hermano. Su otra mano ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cabeza para asegurarse de que no pudiera mirar a Lee de nuevo. La cargó como si no pesara nada, pasándolos por la habitación. Ella agarró sus hombros, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, hasta que él la puso de pie en el pasillo.

-"Estamos fuera de allí. Está hecho. Él no sufrió ".

Ella lo soltó y se limpió la nariz, olfateando.

"Gracias."

Yahiko se unió a ellos en el pasillo.

"Lo siento, Hinata."

Ella obligó a su cabeza a volverse para mirar su casco. Luego levantó la mano y se tapó la boca.

"No. Gracias. Nunca te disculpes por lo que acabas de hacer por mí, ya que no pude hacerlo yo misma. Pero si alguna vez te interrogan, di que fui yo la que terminó con su vida. Las cámaras no tienen sonido, pero pueden leer los labios si se revisan las grabaciones." Ella bajó la mano.

-"Es por eso que te estás tapando la boca", supuso Naruto.

Ella le dio un asentimiento.

"Voy a llorar más tarde. ¿Estás listo para matar a más Ke'ters? "

-"Dennos un momento", ordenó Naruto a su equipo.

Después de que sus hombres se alejaron, desapareciendo de la vista por el pasillo, Hinata se sorprendió cuando el gran macho se arrodilló frente a ella.

Levantó ambas manos, quitándose completamente el casco, luego la bajo y puso su arma en el suelo.

Ella se quedó mirando sus orejas puntiagudas y su cabello rubio. Naruto luego se quitó los guantes.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella estaba más curiosa que alarmada

Él la sorprendió aún más al tocar algo cerca de su garganta, y hubo un ligero chasquido. La armadura sobre su pecho y en cada brazo se separó ligeramente. Deslizó sus dedos en la grieta y la abrió más lejos, retirando la parte superior de su armadura para revelar su musculoso pecho y brazos. Su piel oscura parecía casi lujosa, con esa piel delgada y suave que la cubría. Ella ni siquiera lo habría notado si no estuvieran tan cerca uno del otro. Tenía pezones parecidos a los humanos, grises oscuros y grandes abdominales.

Colocó su armadura en el suelo y luego se levantó para pararse frente a ella.

Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y la cerró bruscamente. Él podría ser diferente de los humanos, pero no tanto. Seguro que no era suficiente para evitar que admirara su cuerpo. En cualquier otro momento, podría haber estado más que agradecida. En ese momento, llorando por su familia, estaba más aturdida que otra cosa.

-"¿Quieres que apague las cámaras?"

Ella ignoró a Karin.

"¿Naruto?"

-"Te estoy descubriendo mi piel. Es lo que hacemos para mostrar respeto, cuando alguien se nos revela. Acabo de presenciar tu intenso dolor. Me revelaría todo, pero por las cámaras." Él miró a una, antes de mirarla a ella. "Te ofrezco consuelo".

-"Creo que él quiere decir sexo", Karin respiró en su oído. "Eso es tan jodidamente caliente! Lo peor de un momento para que un chico te golpee, entiendo eso, pero dejaría que me consolara".

Hinata extendió la mano y apagó las comunicaciones, silenciando el comentario de la otra mujer.

"Gracias."

Él le abrió los brazos.

"Nos abrazamos mientras lloramos. Llora, Hinata. Deja salir el dolor. Ayuda. Estoy aquí para ti."

Ella se acercó, vaciló por un largo momento antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y cerrar sus ojos. Él era tan alto. La puso básicamente sobre sus pezones, su mejilla entre los discos planos sobre su pecho. Su piel tenía una textura suave, como terciopelo, pero era firme y también muy cálida. Se sentía tan bien, tan reconfortante.

Él le abrazó la espalda, sosteniendola, y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

Ella lo escuchó tomar una larga inhalación y se alegró por la ducha que había tomado.

Se quedaron allí, y ella también lo inspiró. Olía muy bien, como ningún otro olor que hubiera encontrado antes. Tal vez, si tuviera que adivinar, como un día cálido y soleado, con un ligero toque de bayas. Era calmante.

-"¿Tienes un macho?"

Sus suaves palabras rompieron el silencio después de unos minutos. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

La apretó un poco más fuerte.

"Bien."

Ella alivió su agarre alrededor de su cintura, odiando dejarlo ir, pero no podían quedarse allí para siempre. Incluso si ella deseaba lo contrario. La dejó ir, y ella lo miró. Esos ojos dorados se estrecharon un poco, y la forma en que la miró en ese momento lo hizo aún más atractivo. Era como si pensara que ella era especial.

-"¿Bien?"

Hizo un gruñido bajo.

"Sí. Bien. Ningún hombre te ha reclamado como su compañera".

Esos sonidos suyos eran bastante sexy.

"¿Toman compañeras?"

-"Una compañera. Una". Él bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo. "De por vida."

Hacía calor en ese pasillo, y no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura.

"¿No tienen compañeros?"

-"No. ¿Los humanos no toman un compañeros?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"A veces nos casamos. Significa hacer un contrato legal para estar juntos, generalmente tener hijos y vivir juntos ".

Él hizo una mueca y se inclinó, volviendo a ponerse la armadura mientras ella observaba.

"Suena frío y sin emociones". Cerró la armadura con sus brazos y su pecho, ocultando su cuerpo de ella otra vez. Fue una pena, ya que tenia uno tan grande. Hizo una pausa, sosteniendo su mirada. "Los compañeros son mucho mejores. Hay pasión y sentimientos intensos ".

-"Te creo." Ella lo hacia. Naruto tenía muchos de los dos, y él no los había escondido de ella desde que se conocieron. Los Jinchūriki no eran una raza emocionalmente separada.

Él sonrió.

"Hablaremos de esto más tarde". Su mirada viajó por su cuerpo de nuevo. "Estoy muy ansioso por aprender todo sobre ti, Hinata".

Levantó la mano y volvió a hacer clic en su auricular.

"Yo también espero eso".

-"¿Asi qué? ¡Tienes que decirme más tarde lo que se dijo!"

Hinata ignoró a Karin mientras observaba a Naruto ponerse los guantes y el casco. Cerró el escudo sobre su cara. Levantó el arma por última vez, y luego le indicó a dónde habían ido sus hombres.

Hinata caminó delante de él. Estaba aprendiendo que a las Jinchūriki les gustaba mantener a alguien detrás de ella. Puede ser una cosa extraña que hacian con todos, o quizás solo eran por las mujeres. Una cosa protectora.

Los machos estaban todos apoyados contra las paredes a la vuelta de la curva.

Ella se sonrojó, preguntándose si pudierón escuchar lo que se dijo. No era como si pudiera ver sus expresiones para adivinar.

Yahiko se enderezó primero de su postura relajada y asintió.

"Estamos listos cuando tú lo estés. ¿Que sigue?"

-"El puente", respondió Hinata. "Simplemente no sé cómo hacer que salgan los Ke'ters. Es bastante seguro. No podemos anular las puertas allí ".

-"Es un defecto de diseño, en mi opinión", murmuró Karin. "Le dije a mis padres que debería haber un código de anulación agregado para las puertas del puente cuando creamos los sistemas de seguridad, pero mi padre y los encargados de tomar decisiones dijeron que no".

-"Simplemente saca lo de nuestro lado y tal vez se abran si hacemos un estruendo en las puertas", sugirió Hinata. "Lo resolveremos cuando lleguemos allí".

Naruto le tocó el hombro.

Ella se quedó mirando su casco.

"Estaba hablando con Karin. Las puertas del puente están cerradas por ambos lados. Podemos liberar las cerraduras en el lado exterior, pero necesitan abrirlas desde el interior para que salgan. De lo contrario, podrían permanecer sellados en el interior hasta que se agoten los alimentos y el agua. Eso podría llevar semanas ".

Permaneció en silencio durante largos momentos. Luego preguntó: "¿Puedes quitar el aire allí?"

Hinata no estaba segura. "¿Karin? ¿Lo sabes?"

-"No hay tal suerte", respondió la mujer.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

"No podemos hacer eso".

-"Llévanos allí y pensaremos en algo". Naruto sonaba seguro.

-"Volvamos al ascensor. Vamos hasta la cubierta diez. Ahí es donde se encuentra el puente ".

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Capítulo 5

**_El puente_**

**_Capitulo Cinco_**

Hinata detuvo a su grupo antes de llegar a las puertas del puente.

"Una vez que doblemos esa curva, los Ke'ters podrán vernos en el monitor cerca de las puertas".

-"¿Estás segura?" Naruto permaneció cerca de ella.

-"He estado allá arriba docenas de veces, así que sí, estoy segura". Hinata lo pensó. "Pueden ver el pasillo en una pantalla grande. Es una medida de seguridad al cambiar de turno. Las puertas no se abrirán hasta que alguien en el interior vea y confirme a cualquier visitante. No hay sorpresas de esa manera ."

-"¿Cómo ganaron la entrada los Ke'ters, entonces?"

Miró a Yahiko para responderle.

"Ojalá supiera. Supongo que tal vez el comandante le ordenó a alguien que les hiciera un recorrido por el puente, y atacaron una vez dentro. Es prácticamente la única vez que alguien que no trabaja allí obtiene acceso oficialmente ".

-"A menos que sobornaran a alguien con un montón de dinero para traicionarnos y dejarlos entrar", agregó Karin.

Hinata no quiso mencionar esa opción a los Jinchūriki. De todos modos, no importaba, ya que todos los miembros de la tripulación que se encontraban actualmente en el puente habían sido comidos. Quien los dejó entrar ya había pagado por su crimen, si ese fuera el caso.

"Mi papá mencionó una vez que hay una opción para hacer un seguimiento de las imágenes para revisar lo que sucedia en cualquier lugar donde esté grabando una cámara, pero no tuve acceso para hacerlo. Todo lo que pude ver fue la transmisión en vivo. Los centros de control tienen acceso a dos cámaras dentro del puente en caso de un evento catastrófico ".

-"¿Un evento catastrófico?", Preguntó Naruto.

-"Ya sabes, si una bomba explota o si el puente deja de responder por alguna razón". Hizo una pausa. "No hay sonido, por supuesto. Las cámaras están ubicadas en lugares que no representan un riesgo para la seguridad en el caso de piratas informáticos. Pero hay puntos de vista en el interior para verificar el estado de la tripulación si la mierda sale mal ".

-"Sólo un almirante puede abrir esas puertas" Karin hizo una pausa."Verificación del ADN. Estamos jodidos si los Ke'ters no abren, ya que revisé el manifiesto de la tripulación y los pasajeros. No tenemos almirantes a bordo. El Comandante Hidan ni siquiera tendrá acceso, o sugeriría que lo consiga. ¿Quieres que libere el bloqueo de tu lado?"

Hinata miró a los Jinchūriki que llevaban armaduras.

"Karin quiere saber si debe abrir las puertas de este lado. Significa que pueden salir si quieren ".

Los hombres se gruñeron unos a otros, discutiendo opciones. Al menos asumió que eso es lo que estaban haciendo. Odiaba que no hablaran en su idioma y se preguntó el por qué. Estaba en su naturaleza a veces ser sospechosa, pero no le habían dado ninguna razón para no confiar en ellos hasta ahora.

Naruto gruñó brutalmente, acercándose y poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Parecía enojado con uno de sus hombres, en particular.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Ella lo miró fijamente.

Dejó de gruñir, respiró hondo y lo dejó escapar.

"Kiba sugirió que te usemos como cebo. Le dije que no."

Hinata lo pensó.

"No es una mala idea, en realidad".

Naruto le soltó el hombro y abrió la visera frontal. Ella se estremeció ante la forma en que él la miró.

"No. No te pondrás en riesgo, mujer."

Hinata levantó un dedo.

"¿Karin?"

-"No lo estás considerando seriamente, ¿verdad?"

-"Tengo un plan."

-"No", insistió Naruto.

-"¡Joder, no!" Karin siseó en su oído.

-"Escúchame. Los Ke'ters nos atacaron ... ¿unas qué? ¿Dieciocho, diecinueve horas atrás? Mataron y se alimentaron de la tripulación del puente. Me imagino que probablemente les encantaría agarrarme." Ella agitó la mano por su cuerpo. "Carne fresca."

-"¿Estas _loca_?"

-"¿Qué estás _pensando_, mujer?"

Hinata se estremeció al ser gritada tanto por Karin como por Naruto al mismo

tiempo.

-"Karin puede distraerlos cerrando los respiraderos del motor. Verán que los motores vuelven a estar en línea. Luego podría cerrarlos nuevamente de inmediato, para que no puedan mover el barco, pero mientras están ocupados, correré hacia la puerta, presionaré el botón para avisarles que alguien quiere acceder al puente y luego correran fuera. Me verán, ya que hay unos buenos veinti dos metros de corredor en su vista. Apuesto a que vendrán tras de mí. Otra vez ... carne fresca." Ella mantuvo su mirada fija en Naruto. "Tú y tus hombres los estarán esperando aquí mismo".

-"¡No!" Gruñó Naruto, todavía luciendo molesto. "Se mueven rápido, más rápido que tú".

-"¿Quieres jugar toque y raje con los Ke'ters? Estoy con el gran alienígena en esto. Es una locura ", murmuró Karin. "Tampoco nos dará acceso al puente si todos ellos van tras de ti. Todavía estaremos bloqueados ".

-"Tienes razón, pero también significa que no nos pueden llevar a ningún lado. Podemos hacer que los motores vuelvan a estar en línea y, con ello, la potencia total para el soporte vital. Tendremos mucho tiempo para que llegue nuestra gente. Incluyendo a un almirante que pueda entrar allí con su preciosa combinación de ADN ".

Karin suspiró.

"Mierda. Si funciona, sería genial para nosotros ... pero podrías morir. ¿Qué pasa si un Ke'ter te alcanza?"

-"¿Qué está diciendo la otra mujer?", Preguntó Naruto.

-"Puedes ver dentro del puente, Karin. ¿Hay algún Ke'ter cerca de la puerta? "

Karin hizo una pausa.

"No. Tal vez a tres metros de ella."

-"¿De qué estás hablando con la otra mujer?" Exigió Naruto, agarrando sus hombros.

-"Karin puede ver dentro del puente. No tienen a alguien cerca de la puerta. Ella puede avisarme si eso cambia ".

-"Atacaremos las puertas y los desafiaremos", dijo Naruto. "Los Ke'ter nos odian tanto como nosotros a ellos. Te dije que han atacado nuestras colonias. Hemos matado a todos los que lo han intentado. Su orgullo exigirá que luchen contra nosotros. Nos quitaremos la armadura para parecer menos amenazadores ".

Fue el turno de Hinata de enojarse.

"¡No! Te traje aquí, pedí tu ayuda y no estoy arriesgando ni ti ni a tus hombres de esa manera. Tu armadura permanecen puestas. He visto lo que sus armas pueden hacer. Le disparé a uno de los imbéciles con su propia pistola. Hizo agujeros del tamaño de un puño". Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No. Iremos con mi plan ".

-"Mierda", murmuró Karin.

-"No." Naruto la miró con sus ojos dorados.

Ella apreciaba que él no quisiera que le pasara nada. Ciertamente demostró que le importaba.

"Es un plan bueno y sólido. Parece que sabes más sobre Ke'ters que yo. Mataron a la tripulación del puente de inmediato. ¿Querrán carne fresca si creen que pueden agarrarme? Se honesto."

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron, pero finalmente asintio con la cabeza.

"Sí. Uno podría alimentarse de un cuerpo durante días, pero cuanto más fresca es la muerte, mejor sabor ... o eso estimamos a partir de su comportamiento pasado ".

-"Karin, entra en los controles de mantenimiento a los que te di acceso. Prepárate para cerrar las rejillas de ventilación para inundar los compartimientos del motor con oxígeno. Una vez que se conecten, vuelve a abrir las rejillas de ventilación para volver a cerrarlas, pero no hasta que me digas cómo reaccionan los Ke'ters ".

-"¡Mierda! Estoy oficialmente declarando para el registro que odio este plan. Pero lo estoy haciendo. Va a llevar unos minutos. Te avisaré cuando se cierren las rejillas de ventilación ".

-"Mantenerme informada de cualquier Ke'ter que vaya cerca de la puerta de salida, también".

-"Ni siquiera tienes que mencionar esa parte. Es una locura, Hinata. Espero como infierno que esas cortas piernas tuyas puedan correr más rápido que las mías. Es por eso que nunca me uní a nuestro ejército o flota. No podria pasar los exámenes físicos ".

-"No me gusta este plan".

Hinata mantuvo su mirada fija con Naruto.

"Lo estoy haciendo. Prepara a tus hombres. Cuando Karin diga que es hora, correré hacia las puertas del puente, presionaré el botón para avisarles que estoy allí y luego regresaré mi culo veloz a ti y a tu equipo ".

-"¿Culo veloz?"

-"Correre tan rápido como pueda. No te preocupes. Estoy motivada para ser más rápido que los Ke'ters ".

El gruñó, volviéndose hacia sus hombres, emitiendo gruñidos en su camino.

Comenzaron a desenfundar sus rifles, tomando posiciones a lo largo de las paredes, haciendo un camino entre ellos para que ella los atravesara. Ella hizo una nota mental para tratar de evitar golpear sus grandes cuerpos cuando doblaba la esquina en su camino de regreso.

-"Sigue corriendo", ordenó Naruto. "Más allá de nosotros, hasta ese punto". Se volvió, señalando la otra curva en el pasillo. "Yahiko te protegerá en caso de que alguien nos pase".

-"Lo tengo". Se sintió aliviada de que él ya no estuviera discutiendo con ella.

-"¿Por qué hay tantas curvas?"

Ella miró a Yahiko.

"¿En los pasillos?"

-"Sí."

-"No tengo ni idea."

-"Están diseñados para dar a la tripulación la sensación de que la nave es más pequeña de lo que realmente es, y más acogedora", dijo Karin en su oído. "Imagina un corredor recto de varios campos de juego largos, y lo intimidante que sería. Tejen los corredores para evitar que las personas se den cuenta de lo lejos que deben caminar para llegar a varias secciones ".

-"Es bueno saberlo", murmuró Hinata.

-"¿Qué?" Preguntó Naruto.

Ella sonrió.

"Sólo Karin manteniéndome actualizada. Ella está casi lista para cerrar esos respiraderos. El puente recibirá una notificación a través de la computadora cuando los motores comiencen a volver a estar en línea, lo que los usuarios deberían poder ver o escuchar ".

-"Lo harán", confirmó Karin.

Hinata comenzó a estirar su cuerpo, preparándose para correr. Todos los Jinchūriki parecían estar mirandola, a juzgar por la forma en que sus cascos giraban hacia ella. Los ignoró. Probablemente pensaban que los humanos eran bastante extraños, si los Jinchūriki no tenían que calentarse antes de correr. Estaba bien si la encontraban confusa. Ella solo quería asegurarse de no tener un calambre muscular. Eso sería muy malo mientras corría por su vida.

-"Está bien". Karin se aclaró la garganta. "¿Estás lista? Solo tengo que pulsar una tecla más y las rejillas de ventilación se cerrarán. El enemigo debería darse cuenta de eso en cuestión de segundos, una vez que lo haga ".

-"Dime todo lo que está pasando dentro del puente. Cada detalle. " Hinata hizo un gesto a los Jinchūriki. "Tiempo de juego."

Naruto gruñó.

" Si algo sale mal, tirate al piso. Lucharemos, haciendo nuestro camino hacia ti ".

_Jugar al muerto_. Ella asintió. "Hazlo, Karin".

-"Cerrando los respiraderos ahora". Karin hizo una pausa. "Están respondiendo y cerrando". Hizo una pausa de nuevo. "Hay acción en el puente. Los Ke'ters deben estar recibiendo algún tipo de alarma. Todos están corriendo hacia el panel frontal. No sé qué sistema es ese, pero supongo que tiene que ver con los motores. El de la puerta, también. Él está a unos buenos nueve metros de distancia ahora ".

Hinata se lanzó, corriendo tan rápido como pudo por el pasillo una vez que dobló la curva. Dos enormes puertas dobles estaban ahí abajo, pero su enfoque estaba en el panel de acceso.

Lo alcanzó y apretó el botón, jadeando.

-"¡Están girando!" Karin gritó en su oído. "¡CORRE!"

Hinata no necesitaba más urgencias. Ella giró y corrió por su vida. Oyó que las puertas se abrían un segundo después, pero no miró hacia atrás. El corredor no había sido tan largo hasta ese momento. Escuchó ruidos detrás y adivinó que los Ke'ter la perseguían.

Una explosión golpeó la pared, y ella casi tropezó, pero los Ke'ters fallaron.

"-¡Alto! "Gritó una voz computarizada.

Ella la ignoró, hizo la curva y se mantuvo en el centro del corredor, evitando con éxito los voluminosos cuerpos blindados de los Jinchūriki cuando pasó corriendo. Armas de fuego listas detrás de ella otra vez, pero siguió corriendo, llegando a la siguiente curva.

Yahiko la agarró, y ella se estrelló contra una pared, sujeta allí por su gran traje duro. Hinata jadeó, su corazón latía con fuerza. Gritos sonaron, junto con los auges.

-"¡Joder!" Karin gritó en su oído.

-"¿Qué?"

Karin no respondió.

Hinata trató de recuperar el aliento, escuchando la pelea. Sonaron más armas, junto con gritos agudos que ella ahora identificó con los Ke'ters.

Karin le gritó al oído:

"Todos los Ke'ters abandonaron el puente, pero uno de ellos debio haberse dado cuenta de que las puertas se cerraron automáticamente, porque giró y trató de volver a entrar. Fue demasiado lento. Está parcialmente atrapado en la puerta, pero vivo. Él está luchando, tratando de moverse hacia adentro. Están luchando mano a mano, pero nadie lo ve ya que están en el corredor entre donde estás y el puente ".

-"¿No hay seguridad?" Eso aturdió a Hinata. La mayoría de las puertas de la nave se negaban a cerrarse si un cuerpo las bloqueaba. Era una característica de auto seguridad para evitar lesiones.

-"No con las puertas del puente. Se cierran, punto. ¡Mierda! Ese bastardo va a entrar, Hinata."

-"¡Yahiko!" Ella se empujó contra él. "Hay un Ke'ter atrapado en las puertas del puente. ¡Dispárale antes de que vuelva allí!"

El gran macho se detuvo, luego gruñó.

"No te muevas". Se apresuró a doblar la esquina, donde estaban teniendo lugar los combates.

Hinata agarró el mango del cuchillo táctico de su padre, lo arrancó de la correa y retrocedió. Si alguien que no llevara una armadura llegara a esa esquina, tendría que luchar. Tomó una postura defensiva, usando ambas manos para agarrar el mango. De ninguna manera quería convertirse en comida de Ke'ter. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-"Dios", susurró Karin. "El chico que te dejó se está abriendo paso a través de la lucha y ..." Hizo una pausa. "El lo hizo. Él está corriendo hacia el atrapado Ke'ter. Disparando ahora ... ¡Sí! Golpeó al bastardo pero todavía este se está moviendo. ¡Él todavía va a entrar! "

-"No." Hinata sabía que nunca conseguirían que el alienígena saliera de nuevo, ahora que estaba claro que le habían tendido una trampa. Todavía tendrían que preocuparse por si sabía o no cómo volar el Gorison Traveler cuando volvíeran a poner los motores en línea, después de que la energía de respaldo se agotara.

-"Le disparó de nuevo ... ¡Mierda! El Ke'ter está dentro. Espera…"

-"¿Esperar que?"

-"Está herido. Se tambaleó, Se tambaleó, ahora está de rodillas. Tomó dos tiros. Uno en la espalda y otro al costado de la garganta."

Hinata esperaba que fuera suficiente para matar al Ke'ter.

El tiempo pareció extenderse para siempre en esos segundos mientras esperaba otra actualización de Karin.

Un gran cuerpo repentinamente se tambaleó alrededor de la curva en el pasillo.

No estaba cubierto con una armadura negra.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento, momentáneamente congelada ante la vista del Ke'ter que corrió hacia ella.

Entonces ella reaccionó.

Esos bastardos habían matado a su padre y a su hermano.

En lugar de huir, se lanzó hacia adelante.

El alienígena era demasiado alto para que atacara fácilmente su garganta. En cambio, ella apuntó hacia abajo. La anatomía básica en muchos alienígenas era la misma. Se arrodilló para hacer un objetivo más pequeño cuando le pasó una mano con esas afiladas garras, y condujo la hoja del cuchillo hacia arriba, clavándola en la ingle.

El alien gritó.

Algo de repente lo golpeó con fuerza desde arriba, y ella rodó hacia un lado, golpeando el suelo y la pared. El Ke'ter estaba abajo, con un cuerpo blindado encima. Uno de los Jinchūriki lo había abordado por detrás. El Jinchūriki ya no tenía su rifle, y en cambio, ella lo vio usar sus manos para ir por el cuello del Ke'ter.

Sangre verde voló, salpicándola. Ella sacudió la cabeza y levantó las manos, tratando de protegerse los ojos.

Un fuerte gruñido sonó cuando el grito se cortó, y finalmente bajó las manos, girando la cabeza.

El cuerpo acorazado permaneció en pie pero el Ke'ter permanecia en el suelo, inmóvil.

-"¿Estás herida?"

Miró al blindado Jinchūriki y asintió.

"Estoy genial, Naruto. Gracias por salvarme"

-"¡Voy a patear a Yahiko por dejarte!" Se acercó y le ofreció una mano. Ella notó que había desgarros en las puntas de su guante, y estaba cubierto de mucha sangre verde. No importaba mucho, ya que ya la habían rociado. Ella agarró su mano y dejó que la ayudara a levantarse fácilmente.

-"Le pedí que lo hiciera. Por favor, no te enfades con él ".

-"El Ke'ter se ha derrumbado a un lado", Karin la actualizó. "Creo que todavía está vivo pero está realmente herido. Puedo ver el pegote verde extendiéndose en el suelo a su alrededor ".

Naruto la arrastró detrás de él, colocándose entre ella y el siguiente corredor.

Luego se adelantó. Ella vaciló pero siguió.

La vista cuando dobló la esquina y alrededor la dejó atónita.

Los Ke'ter estaban caídos, los Jinchūriki estaban de pie, pero el daño al corredor era revelador. Las marcas de quemaduras marcando las paredes y los pisos, junto con mucha sangre verde. Algunos de los Ke'ters estaban en pedazos. Partes colgaban del techo, debido a daños por explosión. Notó que los guantes de algunos de los otros Jinchūriki también estaban desgarrados en las yemas de los dedos, como si algo los hubiera desgarrado. Él y sus hombres debierón haber usado sus garras durante la pelea, para matar a los Ke'ters.

-"No se está moviendo", dijo Karin". Me acerqué lo más que pude. Aunque está respirando ".

-"Mierda."

Naruto se volvió hacia ella y se abrió la vicera.

"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Uno de los Ke'ters volvió a entrar. Yahiko le disparó dos veces, está caído, pero no está muerto. ¿Tienen buenas habilidades de curación?"

-"No lo sé". La mirada de Naruto se fijó en la de ella. "Los matamos cuando luchamos".

-"Voy a mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre el bastardo", prometió Karin

-"Cierra las rejillas de ventilación mientras está abajo y pon los motores en línea. Cualquier momento en que estén corriendo tiene que ser algo bueno para volver a encender las baterías, ¿verdad? "Hinata lo esperaba, de todos modos.

-"No lo sé. La ingeniería no es lo mío. Llamaré a tu amigo Shino para preguntarle. Vuelvo enseguida. Estoy silenciando mi lado, pero puedo escuchar lo que digas ".

-"Gracias, Karin".

Naruto le tocó el hombro.

"¿Cuántos más Ke'ters para tomar?"

Los tres desaparecidos y los aislados atrapados en los corredores de la nave casi habían escapado de su mente durante esa pelea.

"No muchos. ¿Alguno de tus hombres está herido?"

-"Estamos todos bien".

Ella se sintió agradecida por eso.

"¿Necesitan descansar?"

El resopló.

"Estábamos aburridos hasta que captamos tu señal de socorro". Bajó la voz y algo caliente brilló en su mirada dorada. "Los Jinchūriki tienen una excelente resistencia".

¿Estaba ligando con ella? Ella sintió que el calor corría por sus mejillas cuando decidió que lo estaba. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es bueno saberlo."

Su expresión se volvió sombría.

"¿Estás segura de que no estás herida?"

-"Estoy bien. Lo juro. Un poco sin aliento pero volviendo a la normalidad. No corro mucho ".

-"Fuiste rápida, mujer. Impresionante con un cuerpo tan pequeño ".

Era tentador señalar que cualquier mujer humana sería pequeña en comparación con él. Los Jinchūriki eran más grandes que el humano promedio... por mucho.

La dejó para hablar con sus hombres, volviendo una vez más a gruñidos.

Deseó poder entender lo que se decía. Por lo que sabía, su idioma aún no se había agregado a la base de datos para traductores estándar. Por otra parte, ella no estaba usando un auricular que tuviera esa capacidad.

-"Los motores están de nuevo en línea. Shino estuvo de acuerdo contigo. Cada vez que corran es mejor que nada. El Ke'ter parece estar inconsciente y gravemente herido, a juzgar por la propagación de la esa cosa verde que seria su sangre. Me recuerda a los lodos de los motores solares cuando están viejos. Es este color verde pegajoso ". Karin sonaba más calmada.

-"No sé cómo se ve eso. He vivido en naves la mayor parte de mi vida. Nunca he visto un vehículo terrestre solar de cerca ", admitió Hinata. "Vivía en una residencia de estudiantes en la universidad y me quedaba en los terrenos. Pero voy a tomar tu palabra para ello. Voy a necesitar otra ducha. De acuerdo, mira el puente, pero tenemos que ir por el próximo Ke'ter. Marcanos el curso a través de las puertas blindadas ".

-"En eso."

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Capítulo 6

**_Naruto_**

**_Capitulo Seis_**

Naruto permitió que Suigetsu tomara la delantera mientras atravesaban la nave, despachando rápidamente a los pocos Ke'ters restantes. Quería vigilar de cerca a la pequeña terrícola que cubría por detrás mientras Hinata seguía a su tripulación.

Parecía cansada pero se negaba a descansar.

Su mirada siguió lanzándose a su culo redondeado, y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de llegar a tocarlo.

Las hembras de la Tierra eran más pequeñas y mucho menos agresivas de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Una mujer Jinchūriki le haría saber sin dudarlo si estaba interesada en él. Ellos tendían a acercarse audazmente a los hombres con los que querían copular. No así con Hinata.

Lo dejó confundido y sintiéndose desequilibrado. Sin embargo, ella le había permitido abrazarla, cuando él le había ofrecido consuelo durante su dolor. Esa podría ser la manera terrestre de mostrar interés en un hombre, si permitian que uno la sostuviera. Realmente deseaba saber más sobre su raza.

-"Tus ojos comenzarán a doler si miras más fijamente a la mujer", dijo Yahiko desde el frente, usando su lenguaje.

-"Cállate", ordenó.

Kiba se rió entre dientes.

"Veo la atracción, también. Pero deberías tener cuidado al tomarla. Se ven fáciles de lastimar por accidente .

-"Me niego a discutir esto con cualquiera de ustedes". Ahora no era el momento. Sus machos podrían provocarlo más tarde, una vez que estuvieran de vuelta en el Kyuubi.

-"No creo que estas hembras luchen con los machos para copular".

Reflexionó sobre las palabras de Shikamaru. Él era su negociador, y por lo general era de quien recibía consejos cuando hacían nuevos intercambios con razas desconocidas. Tenía un don para evaluarlos rápidamente y descubrir cómo pensaban.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Parece demasiado tímida ".

-"Los machos de su raza no lo son", se quejó Sasuke. "He peleado con algunos".

-"Peleas con todo", le recordó Yahiko. "Te gusta ser insultante hasta que te atacan para callarte".

Hinata le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Qué están diciendo?"

Su lenguaje era suave y musical para sus oídos. Él cambió a eso.

"Estamos discutiendo por el próximo Ke'ter que vamos a enfrentar". Naruto experimentó un poco de culpa por decir la mentira, pero no estaba dispuesto a compartir que su tripulación lo estaba molestando por su atracción hacia ella. Podría hacer que le tuviera miedo. Eso era lo último que quería.

-"Realmente aprecio esto". Ella le sonrió antes de mirar hacia adelante de nuevo. "No sé cómo te pagaré por lo que has hecho".

Su mirada se posó en su culo.

Yahiko se rió entre dientes, una vez más hablando Jinchūriki.

"Ahí tienes. Pídele unas horas en tu cama a cambio de nuestra ayuda ".

-"Cállate", espetó Naruto de nuevo. "A nuestro rey le gustaría un mejor acceso comercial con la Tierra Unida. Los líderes de su planeta pueden permitirnos usar más de sus estaciones espaciales por salvar tantas vidas en esta nave. Me niego a negociar el acceso a su cuerpo. Eso está mal."

-"Apuesto a que se sentiría bien con ella debajo de ti". Kiba hizo una pausa. "Si encajan bien. Ella es tan pequeña. Sería frustrante si la desnudas, solo para descubrir que eso no funcionaría".

Algunos de sus machos se rieron. Naruto apretó los dientes, prometiendo en silencio llevarlos a la sala de entrenamiento y hacer que se arrepientan de sus burlas más tarde. Les patearía el culo una vez que regresaran al Kyuubi.

-"Hablen su idioma", ordenó. "La ponemos nerviosa cuando no puede entendernos".

-"Ella debería estar más preocupada por ti sujetándola a tu cama y ver si puede tomarte dentro de ella. ¿Cómo se excitan incluso si la lucha no es un juego previo?"

Le gruñó una advertencia a Kiba.

"¡Suficiente!"

-"Toques suaves y tal vez algunos gruñidos bajos", sugirió Yahiko.

Sus machos se callaron finalmente, probablemente pensando en las palabras de Yahiko y preguntándose qué tan diferente sería copular con una hembra humana. Naruto sabía que él se estaba imaginando sacando la ropa a Hinata y descubriendo cómo hacerla sentir la misma atracción que sufría él.

Llegaron a una sección donde el pasillo permanecía bloqueado con puertas selladas, y él miró a Hinata. Ella se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo. Sus ojos eran de color perla claro, muy bonitos. Él encontraba atractivo todo sobre ella, incluido el desordenado cabello negro con destellos azules que enmarcaba su delicado rostro y caía sobre sus delgados hombros.

-"Hay un Ke'ter atrapado justo en el otro lado. Karin dice que está caminando, como si supiera que llegariamos o algo así. No sé cómo, a menos que esté en contacto con los sobrevivientes y le advirtieran. Por otra parte, la tripulación del puente salió corriendo tras de mí. No parecían saber que los otros habían sido asesinados, o dudo que hubieran salido ".

Naruto apreciaba que la mujer compartiera sus pensamientos con él.

"No importa si el Ke'ter sabe que estamos aquí o no. Morirá." Cerró el escudo de la cara y le hizo un gesto a su hermano. "Protegerla. Ve con él, Hinata. Quédate detrás de su armadura."

"-Conozco el ejercicio." Se acercó más a Yahiko.

Se sintió un poco celoso, deseando poder proteger su pequeño cuerpo cuando surgia una pelea. Sin embargo, eran sus machos debía liderarlos, y mientras dejaba que Suigetsu encabezara el grupo mientras recorrian la nave, Naruto sentia la necesidad de llevarlos a la batalla, ya que los había ofrecido para salvar a los terrícolas. Todavía estaba enojado porque su hermano menor la había dejado sola cuando habían atraído al enemigo desde el puente de la embarcación. Él entendia la razón, pero un Ke'ter todavía había logrado huir y casi matar a Hinata.

Había sentido pura rabia cuando se había enfrentado al Ke'ter, sin saber si ella había sido perjudicada. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que había caído de rodillas y el Ke'ter había intentado golpearla. Había muerto demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero él solo quería garantizar su seguridad. Él y Yahiko habrían tenido una pelea sangrienta si hubiera sido herida.

Caminó hacia las puertas blindadas, se sacó el rifle del hombro donde había colgado la correa y gruñó por lo bajo.

"Abre la puerta."

Escuchó a Hinata decirle suavemente a la otra mujer que lo hiciera. Las puertas blindadas se abrieron para revelar más corredores y el Ke'ter atacó rápidamente.

Naruto se lanzó sobre él, usando su cuchilla. Odiaba dispararle a un enemigo.

Era demasiado fácil tomar una vida de esa manera. La mala sangre persistia de los numerosos ataques de los Ke'ter a sus colonias productoras de alimentos.

Los ancianos y los jóvenes cuidaban los campos en crecimiento. No machos o hembras entrenados para luchar. Atacarlos era un acto cobarde que hablaba de la clase de seres que eran los Ke'ter. Sentía una inmensa satisfacción cada vez que mataba a un miembro de la raza asesina.

El macho disparó su arma pero no perforó la armadura de Naruto. Gruñó de rabia y usó la hoja para ir hacia la garganta delgada del Ke'ter. Este intentó retroceder, pero lo decapitó rápidamente, permitiendole disparar al Ke'ter en el corazón. Ya estaba muerto pero eso no importaba. Todos ellos habían perdido familiares con los Ke'ters en algún momento de las últimas dos décadas.

Resultaba demasiado fácil matar a los Ke'ters atrapados en la enorme nave.

Regresó a Hinata.

"¿Que sigue?"

Ella parecía preocupada.

"Ese fue el último que localizamos. Los tres restantes están probablemente atrapados en cuartos de la tripulación ".

-"¿Cuál es el plan para localizarlos?"

Dudó, mirando a la cámara, y Naruto se preguntó si la mujer llamaba a Karin detrás de las cámaras, abriendo puertas y moviéndolas alrededor de la nave.

Hinata finalmente se encontró con su mirada.

-"Karin cree que deberíamos ir a los cuartos de la tripulación prioritaria para dejarlos salir y permitirles que nos ayuden".

-"¿Quién es la tripulación prioritaria?"

-"Karin detuvo al personal de seguridad del turno de noche y ubicó sus habitaciones según el rango. El turno de día estaba activo durante el ataque, y perdimos a la mayoría de los líderes del equipo ." Hizo una pausa, haciendo una mueca. "Además, deberíamos dejar salir al Comandante Hidan".

Él había aprendido mucho sobre Hinata en un corto período de tiempo, incluso adquiriendo la habilidad de leer algunas de sus emociones en su rostro. El que ella mostró ahora parecía ser disgusto.

"No te gusta el macho. ¿Por qué?"

-"Él es, um, el capitán de la nave". Ella bajó la voz. "Es un total bastardo. Cuando ocurrió el ataque, se negó a creer que estaba diciendo la verdad. Me acusó de mentir ".

La ira lo quemó.

"Eres honorable y sincera, Hinata".

-"¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos sobre cómo algunos humanos son buenos y otros no? Bueno, tengo una buena opinión de él. No se lo va a tomar bien cuando se dé cuenta de que el escuadron de rescate que permití abordar no es uno de los nuestros".

-"¿Se enojará contigo por dejarnos ayudar?"

El hombre le sonaba estúpido.

-"Apesta a lo grande. Es irrazonable, si te pones en su camino, ¿y mencioné que es un imbécil?" Entonces ella se mostró cautelosa. "Debería advertirte de algo".

-"¿Qué?"

-"Puede que me arresten. Si lo hace, por favor no interfieras ".

Naruto estaba aturdido, pero rápidamente se convirtió en rabia.

"¿Qué?"

-"No estaba autorizada para ingresar a Control 1, poner la nave en bloqueo, o cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho para mantener a las personas con vida. Soy una trabajadora civil. Significa que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la seguridad no es mi trabajo. Sobrepasé muchos límites y rompí muchas reglas. Sin embargo, estará bien. Una vez que todos los hechos salgan a la luz, estoy segura de que me quitarán los cargos que él presente en mi contra ".

Naruto no sabía qué decir, pero no permitiría que la arrestaran. Eso significaba que estaria encerrada en una celda o algo peor. Había visto muchos prisioneros en las colonias con las que comerciaban. Los que eran declarados culpables de delitos eran frecuentemente utilizados como trabajadores forzados a pagar la restitución.

-"Realmente, está bien, Naruto. Habrá una investigación que puede durar unas semanas, pero una vez que reproduzcan todas las imágenes y las piezas de lo que sucedió, no puedo ver a nadie que quiera encarcelarme o ejecutarme por lo que hice ".

Ahora sus palabras le horrorizaban.

"¿Ejecutar? ¿Como en matar? ¡Has salvado a tu gente! Nos trajiste a bordo para manejar la amenaza de Ke'ter ".

-"Estoy segura de que se darán cuenta de eso". Ella le dirigió una sonrisa forzada que no alcanzó sus ojos. "Karin está de acuerdo conmigo. Podría ser arrestada, pero una vez que finalice la investigación, seré absuelta de los cargos y liberada ". Ella se encogió de hombros. "Sólo voy a buscar un nuevo trabajo. De ninguna manera el Comandante Hidan me permitirá regresar a su nave."

-"Eso está mal". Yahiko habló antes de que pudiera. Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano.

Hinata miró entre ellos.

"Tenemos reglas. Las rompi. Sin embargo, eran circunstancias atenuantes ".

-"¿Ate-qué?" Esa palabra no se tradujo.

-"Una situación grave", explicó. "Las reglas debían romperse o no habríamos tenido oportunidad de sobrevivir. Los investigadores que tendrán que revisar lo que sucedió lo verán con suerte, y probablemente no me enviarán a juicio ". Hizo una pausa por un largo momento. "Karin dice que ella y su familia conocen algunos almirantes, y está segura de que también sere absuelta. Va a estar bien. Solo no te alarmes si soy esposada y llevada a otro sitio, ¿de acuerdo? "

No sabía cómo responder. Se sentía tan mal, y la idea de que estuviera en problemas por todo lo que había hecho lo enojaba.

"Deberían ponerse de rodillas para agradecerte por salvarlos".

-"En realidad tu hiciste el rescate. Rompi algunas reglas, bueno, muchas de ellas, para hacerte llegar aquí ".

-"¿Nos arrestarán?"

Vio que su rostro palidecía ante la pregunta de Sasuke. Ella dudó durante mucho tiempo.

"Karin y yo pensamos en eso. Es una verdadera preocupación ". Hizo una pausa de nuevo. "Hay algunos agentes de seguridad en los que confío que trabajaron con mi padre y mi hermano durante años. Son inteligentes y razonables. Podríamos dejarlos salir primero, asegurarnos de que estén vivos y que ningún Ke'ter se esté escondiendo en sus habitaciones, y luego ustedes se irán antes de que liberemos al Comandante Hidan de sus habitaciones ".

-"No me gusta tu plan", declaró con firmeza. "Incluso tres Ke'ters son una amenaza si tus armas no los matan".

Hinata escuchó, mirando las cámaras, dejando en claro que Karin estaba hablando con ella. Ella finalmente encontró su mirada de nuevo.

"Karin sugirió que fuéramos de puerta en puerta, hablamos con quien esté dentro primero para asegurarnos de que sean humanos antes de abrir las cerraduras de sus cuartos. Cualquiera que no responda, o que parezca que está usando un traductor, permanecerá atrapado hasta que los equipos de rescate nos alcancen desde la Estación Espacial de Branston. Me las arreglé para derribar a un Ke'ter con un cuchillo táctico. Un solo Ke'ter no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra al menos diez personas con cuchillas. Tendremos los números de nuestro lado, y no es como si un ataque fuera una sorpresa ahora ".

Naruto tuvo que admitir que sonaba práctico. El asintió.

"Creo que deberíamos quedarnos contigo hasta que se encuentren todos los Ke'ters".

-"No quiero correr el riesgo de que el Comandante Hidan pueda ordenar que ustedes también sean arrestados, Naruto. Es estúpido e irrazonable cuando está sobrio, y estaba borracho la última vez que hablamos." Hizo una pausa, miró la cámara y luego se echó a reír. "No me importa que no oculte mis labios, Karin. Reconozco cada palabra que dije. Trajo a los Ke'ters a bordo, ¡y pensó que estaba haciendo una broma cuando las personas de las que él es responsable eran asesinadas y comidas! Deja que se enoje si descubre que lo llamé por su nombre cuando revisen todas las imágenes ."

A Naruto no le gustaba la idea de dejar atrás a Hinata si iba a ser arrestada. Sus siguientes palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar.

-"Deberías venir con nosotros cuando nos vayamos. Podemos dejarte en una estación terrestre, después de que todos se den cuenta de cómo salvaste vidas con tus acciones ".

Pareció sorprendida y sus ojos se agrandaron, volviéndose incluso más redondos. Definitivamente eran bonitos. Entonces ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Necesito quedarme aquí para hablar con los investigadores. Sin embargo, gracias por la oferta. Todo saldra bien, Naruto. También les contaré cómo tu y tus hombres nos ayudaron. Has salvado nuestras vidas". Ella miró a sus hombres. "Gracias. No puedo decirlo lo suficiente. No solo nos salvarón, sino también el barco. Eso va a significar mucho para la Tierra Unida. El Gorison Traveler es uno de sus buques de personal no combatiente más grandes y caros .

Miró a la cámara, escuchando a Karin. Entonces ella le sostuvo la mirada de nuevo.

"Karin también les agradece. Como dije, ella conoce a algunos almirantes y promete compartir lo generosos que han sido al arriesgar sus vidas. Tu y tu gente serían un activo para tener como aliados de la Tierra Unida. Ella está segura de que puede hacer que acepten abrir algún comercio con los Jinchūriki. ¿Cómo se te puede contactar?"

"-Simplemente envía una transmisión a nuestro rey en el mundo natal de los Jinchūriki. Le actualizaré sobre lo que sucedió cuando regresemos al Kyuubi, mi nave. Él estará complacido. En un momento, no nos asociamos con muchas otras razas, manteniéndonos en nuestro cuadrante, pero los tiempos están cambiando. El comercio es saludable para nuestro futuro . "Tuvo la necesidad de tocarla pero se resistió. "Hacer amigos es bueno".

Ella sonrió.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso al cien por cien".

-"¿Está ella coqueteando contigo? Es difícil decirlo con estas hembras ", susurró Kiba en su idioma.

-"Silencio", respondió en el mismo tono, no queriendo que Hinata se alarmara si gruñía. Cambió de nuevo a español. "Bueno."

-"Creo que ella lo hace," Shikamaru se rió entre dientes. "Deberías saborear su boca para ver cómo responde".

Realmente iba a llevar a cada uno de ellos a la sala de entrenamiento y golpearlos cuando regresaran a la nave. Era muy cercano a su grupo de machos, pero a veces lo irritaban. Burlarse de él lo hacia más rápido que cualquier otra cosa.

Hinata miró a la cámara.

"Levanta el bloqueo de los cuartos de Kakashi Hatake y llévanos allí. Nunca he estado en su lugar, pero es uno de los jefes de seguridad en el turno de la noche. No estaba entre los muertos que vi en las cámaras. Es inteligente, era amigo íntimo de mi padre y es nuestra mejor opción para buscar ayuda ".

Naruto siguió a Hinata y sus hombres cuando entraron en otro elevador, fue a un nivel diferente en la gran nave y luego se detuvo frente a una puerta. Hinata les hizo un gesto hacia atrás unos pocos pies.

-"Solo voy a mandar una señal, que Karin abra sus cuartos y le pida que salga. Esperemos que no haya Ke'ter dentro ".

Agarró a Hinata y la arrastró hacia atrás, poniendo su cuerpo entre ella y la puerta.

"Eso suena demasiado peligroso".

-"Se asustará si eres lo primero que ve". Ella lo miró fijamente.. "Quédate a mi lado. ¿Qué hay sobre eso?"

No le gustó, pero asintió.

Hinata extendió la mano y presionó un botón al lado de la puerta. "¿Kakashi? Es Hinata ".

No hubo respuesta.

Hinata susurró:

"Karin abrió la puerta. Podemos anularlo para ganar entrada, pero démosle un minuto ".

La puerta se abrió, y un hombre con un uniforme gris estaba allí sosteniendo un rifle láser.

Retrocedió, mirando entre Naruto, sus hombres y Hinata. Ella levantó lentamente las manos.

"Tranquilo, Kakashi. Ellos son amigos. Los dejé abordar y han estado matando a los Keters para salvarnos. Conoce a las Jinchūriki. Son una raza comerciante que se encontraban en la zona. Puedes bajar el rifle. Juro que está bien ".

El macho mantuvo el arma en alto.

"¿Qué demonios, Hinata?"

-"No lo hubieramos logrado si tuviéramos que esperar a que alguien de la Estación Espacial Branston nos alcance. Ni siquiera han respondido a nuestra señal de socorro. Todo lo que dije por los altavoces cuando hice los anuncios es verdad. Los Jinchūriki no son nuestros enemigos. Mírame, "ella instó.

El macho la fulminó con la mirada.

-"Me conoces desde hace años, Kakashi". La tristeza se deslizó en su voz. "Los Ke'ters asesinaron a mi padre y hermano. Rompieron la parte de atrás de la cabeza de papá y se comieron a Lee ". La emoción ahogó su voz. "Estos alienígenas vinieron a nuestro rescate. No nos harán daño. He estado trabajando con ellos durante horas mientras sacaban a los Ke'ters. El puente ya no está bajo el control de los Ke'ter. Nos iban a llevar a algún lugar para hacernos comida. Tuve que apagar los motores para evitar que eso sucediera, lo que significa que teníamos cuatro días antes de que la energía de respaldo muriera. No hay soporte de vida. Ninguna energía. Sin calor". Hizo una pausa." Los motores están nuevamente en línea y están recargando el respaldo. Estamos bloqueados fuera del puente, pero eso no es un problema, ya que nadie está allí para llevarnos a ningun lado. Solo tenemos que esperar a que los equipos de rescate de Branston nos alcancen. Los Jinchūriki nos salvaron, Kakashi."

El humano miró a cada uno de los machos de Naruto, antes de mirar fijamente a Hinata de nuevo.

"¿Estás absolutamente segura de ellos?"

-"Confío en los Jinchūriki con mi vida, y la tuya, desde que los traje a bordo".

Rápidamente le contó al hombre todo lo que había sucedido, incluido su temor de que el comandante arrestara a Naruto y sus hombres, y su plan para sacarlos de la nave antes de permitir que Hidan saliera de su habitación.

Kakashi todavía parecía tenso y no estába dispuesto a bajar su arma.

-"¿Qué hubiera dicho mi papá, Kakashi? Da la vuelta a la situación y mirala desde tu perspectiva. Enviamos una señal de socorro, los Jinchūriki respondieron y los invité a este enorme barco de flota, diciendo que necesitábamos ayuda. Podría haber sido una trampa para capturarlos, pero todavía estaban dispuestos a venir. Ellos me creyeron, y tuvieron fe en que les estaba diciendo la verdad. Ellos confiaron en nosotros. Por favor. Piensa, Kakashi."

Kakashi finalmente asintió.

"Tienes razón". Suspiró. "Hidan va a perder su jodida mente, Hinata. Sin embargo, estoy orgulloso de ti. "Bajó completamente el arma a su lado, pareciendo que ya no estaba preocupado por Naruto o sus hombres. Luego miró a cada uno de ellos. "Gracias por venir a salvar nuestros culos".

Hinata se dio la vuelta.

"Este es Naruto. Es el capitán del Kyuubi ".

Naruto se estiró y abrió su vicera frontal.

"Encantado de conocerte."

El macho se quedó atónito durante una fracción de segundo al ver su rostro, pero luego se recuperó.

"Hablas nuestro idioma".

"-Lo aprendimos cuando escuchamos tu señal de socorro. Hinata no debería ser arrestada ". Quería ser claro al respecto.

El macho hizo una mueca.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero no soy el comandante. Será su decisión ... cuando él pueda dar órdenes nuevamente. Pero no puedo ver a los idiotas mirando este jodido desastre y dejar que los cargos se mantengan ".

"-¿Los cargos se mantengan?" Naruto miró a Hinata para una aclaración.

-"Él piensa que estaré bien". Ella le dio una sonrisa. "Me pondran en libertad después de que finalice la investigación. No te preocupes, Naruto ".

Esperaba que tuviera razón. La hembra había hecho lo necesario para salvar vidas terrícolas. Si su propia gente era demasiado irracional para entender eso, tal vez sería mejor si los Jinchūriki no comerciaban con ellos, después de todo.

Todavía quería ofrecerse otra vez para que Hinata se fuera con ellos. De esa manera, podría estar seguro de que ella estaría a salvo. No permitiría que ningún daño le llegara.

Hinata se volvió hacia el macho terrestre.

"¿A quién sacamos después? Me imagino que deberíamos tener al menos cinco agentes de seguridad con nosotros antes de que los Jinchūriki se vayan .

-"Espera". Kakashi se dio la vuelta, entró en otra habitación y regresó con unas cuantos cuchillos tácticas. También mantuvo su rifle, pero las cuchillas se sujetaban a su cuerpo. "Tengo solo hombres y mujeres, y sus cuartos están cerca. Los asigné a habitaciones cercanas a la mía para tal evento. Nos hemos estado comunicando todo este tiempo, preparándonos para lo peor. Estarán listos para una pelea con los tres Ke'ters restantes ".

A Naruto no le gustó el sonido de eso.

"Debes esperar a que llegue más seguridad".

El macho se encontró con su mirada.

"He estado en contacto constante con al menos veinte de mi personal nocturno desde que comenzó este desastre y nos encerraron. Podemos manejar a los Ke'ter, ahora que sabemos que el fuego láser no funcionará en ellos ".

Hinata se inclinó hacia atrás y colocó su mano sobre la placa de su pecho.

"Estaremos bien, Naruto. Karin cuida nuestras espaldas."

-"Quiero más información sobre esta Karin", se quejó Kakashi. "Tienes un civil desconocido que controla el Control 3". Le lanzó a Hinata una mirada de preocupación. "¿Que estabas pensando?"

-"¡Que quería que todos sobreviviéramos!", Respondió ella bruscamente. "Te dije quién es Karin. Ella actualiza los sistemas para la flota. Su autorización es probablemente más alta que la tuya. Sabía que podía confiar en ella en el momento en que tuve los códigos de anulación para las comunicaciones de larga distancia, y pude piratear las comunicaciones internas para contactarme en Control 1 en primer lugar. Eso requiere habilidad y conocimiento. Es un sistema aislado ".

Kakashi suspiró.

"Bueno. Dos cuartos a la izquierda."

Caminaron hacia donde Kakashi le indicaba. Naruto hizo un gesto a sus machos para que se quedaran atrás y permitió que los dos terrícolas se enfrentaran a las puertas solos. Confiaba en que Kakashi había hablado con quienquiera que estuviera en el otro lado durante el encierro, y que un Ke'ter no vendría a atacar.

El macho en esa habitación también estaba fuertemente armado cuando las puertas se abrieron. Kakashi le dio algún tipo de señal con la mano y el humano bajó su rifle, mirando fijamente a Naruto y sus machos.

"-Estos hombres son Jinchūriki. Ya mataron a un puñado de Ke'ters, y son amistosos. Vamos a reunir un poco más de nuestra gente, y luego se irán una vez que tengamos el control otra vez. Muévete, Jūgo. Juega bien."

El macho vaciló, pero caminó hacia el corredor, dándoles amplio espacio para pasar. Estaba bien con Naruto si no confiaba en ellos de inmediato. Hinata parecía relajada y sin miedo.

Y pronto la dejaría en esta nave.

Llenó a Naruto con pesar. Las pocas horas que pasaron juntos le hicieron querer conocerla mucho más.

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Calabozos_**

**_Capitulo Siete_**

Hinata estaba cada vez más nerviosa por la desconfianza que los miembros de seguridad mostraban a los Jinchūriki. Sin embargo, Kakashi los mantenía en línea.

Sabía que podía confiar en que él los mantendría tranquilos y no reaccionaría de manera exagerada, como lo haría el comandante cuando descubriera lo que ella había hecho. Que había permitido que un equipo no asociado con la Tierra Unida viniera en su ayuda.

Ahora, era hora de que los Jinchūriki se fueran, y habían regresado a la Cubierta siete para ver al equipo en su nave. Kakashi hizo que Karin liberara a más de quince hombres y mujeres en quienes confiaba, y se agruparon delante y detrás de los Jinchūriki.

Hinata se alegró de que Naruto y sus hombres mantuvieran su armadura en su lugar. Incluso le había pedido a Naruto que se cubriera la cara. No era que ella no confiara en su propia gente, pero sabía que alguien podía entrar en pánico cuando tenía miedo. La naturaleza humana no siempre fue algo bueno. Ella había visto ejemplos de eso en sus clases de culturas aliens. Algunas razas hacian que los humanos se vieran bárbaros o morónicos en comparación.

Se detuvieron frente a las puertas de carga, y los miembros de seguridad se separaron para abrirse paso. Kakashi fue el que habló.

"Gracias por su ayuda".

Incluso extendió su mano a los Jinchūriki.

-"Los apretones de manos son una señal de respeto", les informó. Se acercó más a Yahiko, el única que pudo identificar en su armadura a juego exacta, ya que él llevaba su bolso médico. Extendió la mano y demostró el gesto. El resto de los Jinchūriki observaron y luego estrecharon la mano de Kakashi.

Otro Jinchūriki se acercó a ella.

"Fue un placer conocerte, Hinata". Naruto retiró algo de la funda de su armadura." Este es un código de contacto directo con el Kyuubi. Por favor, infórmame cómo resultan las cosas." Hizo una pausa. " O si quieres hablar conmigo. Me gustaría escucharte ".

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose genuinamente feliz ... pero también triste. Su tiempo con Naruto la había afectado de una manera que tendría que examinar más tarde, cuando no estuviera preocupada por ir a la cárcel.

Ella aceptó la tarjeta de metal con programación que incluía el código de coms para su nave.

"Prometo llamar. Muchísimas gracias a todos, por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros ". Deseó poder ver su rostro una vez más, pero era más seguro que no lo hiciera. Algunos miembros del equipo de seguridad todavía parecían tensos. "Les debemos. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para representarte en la Tierra Unida ".

-"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Kakashi, acercándose.

"-A los Jinchūriki les gustaría comerciar con más de nuestras estaciones espaciales. Dije que transmitiría esa información ".

Asintiendo, Kakashi hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y ésta se abrió.

-"No pueden esperar a sacar a los Jinchūriki de la nave, ¿verdad?" Karin sonaba tan molesta como se sentía Hinata. Ella asintió levemente, sabiendo que Karin podía verla en las cámaras, pero no quería decir nada en voz alta. Kakashi ya le había pedido que le pasara el auricular tres veces. Hasta el momento, había logrado convencerlo para que le permitiera mantenerlo, ya que ella y Karin eran un equipo que había trabajado bien juntas.

-"Gracias", gritó a los Jinchūriki cuando entraron en la bodega de carga, una extraña depresión se apoderó de ella cuando las puertas se cerraron.

-"Te haré saber cuando se separen", susurró Karin. "Están abordando su nave".

-"Vamos a liberar al Comandante Hidan ahora". Kakashi hizo una pausa. "Pregúntale a tu amiga si los Jinchūriki se han ido ya, y luego nos iremos. No voy a ceder hasta que lo hagan".

Ella inhaló lentamente y resopló.

"Los Jinchūriki nos salvaron. Estás actuando como si no pudiéramos confiar en ellos ".

-"Ya serian aliados con nosotros si fueran dignos de nuestra confianza. Realmente corriste un gran riesgo, Hinata ".

-"No tuve elección. Y dio sus frutos. Cumplieron su palabra ".

"-Dejaste que alienígenas abordaran nuestra nave. Es un milagro que no robaran el Gorison Traveler y cortaran el soporte de vida para matarnos a todos", se quejó una de las mujeres de seguridad. "Tu fuiste jodidamente afortunada. Jugaste con nuestras vidas. No está bien ".

Hinata la fulminó con la mirada.

"Ya estábamos bien y jodidos por los Ke'ters. ¿Has ignorado los cuerpos que hemos tenido que pasar con los estómagos abiertos o simplemente estás completamente ciega? Fueron comidos ".

-"Este no es el momento de discutir". Kakashi se interpuso entre ellos. "Guarda tu mierda, Sakura. El resultado es todo lo que importa ahora. Hinata hizo lo mejor que pudo, y ya no estamos encerrados en cuartos. "

-"Si ella está diciendo la verdad", murmuró Deidara. "Sería como cuando ella convirtio un grano de arena en una montaña y torcio los hechos".

Hinata se volvió hacia él. Tenían una historia.

"¿Quieres decir como cuando escribí ese informe sobre cómo me hostigaste hasta que te ordenaron que te mantuvieras alejado? Esa era la verdad, y lo sabes. No podías soportar que te rechacé cuando me acosaste. Noticias de última hora, Deidara. No estás del todo bien, y tu versión de perseguir a una mujer en realidad se define como acoso ".

-"¡Paren!" Kakashi ordenó. "Ya no se trata de si los Ke'ters nos atacaron o no. Lo hicieron. Hemos examinado las escenas del crimen ".

Hinata selló sus labios juntos.

-"Ella miente", murmuró Deidara.

-"Wow, esquivaste una bala con ese imbécil", dijo Karin. "¿Te acosó?"

Hinata miró a la cámara más cercana y asintió.

"-La nave Jinchūriki se ha separado de la bodega de carga y está volando. Admito que estaba preocupada de que la seguridad tratara de arrestarlos antes de que pudieran irse ".

Hinata también había temido eso. Ella compartió la mayor parte de lo que Karin dijo con Kakashi. Ordenó a todos que volvieran al ascensor.

Iban a la Cubierta Cuatro para dejar salir al Comandante Hidan. Ella lo temía, pero Kakashi había dejado claro que debía quedarse con él.

Llegaron a los aposentos del comandante Hidan, y Kakashi vaciló, encontrándose con la mirada de Hinata.

"¿Estás seguro de que no hay Ke'ter allí?"

"-Te dije que hablamos un par de veces. El comandante Hidan dijo que estaba encerrado en sus aposento " Hinata también mencionó su condición.

"Espero que esté sobrio desde entonces".

-"Cabron", dijo una de las mujeres de seguridad en voz baja. "Me alegro de que lo estuviera pasando bien mientras estábamos preocupados por vivir o morir".

-"Guarda esa mierda", Kakashi soltó un chasquido y presionó el botón de la puerta.

-"Está desbloqueado", Karin le hizo saber a Hinata.

Las puertas se abrieron, y un Comandante Hidan de aspecto muy desordenado miró con furia a todos los que esperaban fuera de sus aposentos mientras salía tropezando. La puerta se cerró a su espalda. Llevaba un uniforme, pero tenía muchas arrugas, y algunos de los botones estaban abiertos. Incluso había unas cuantas manchas de comida en la parte delantera de su camisa. Si viera a alguno de sus tripulantes viendose de esa manera, se les amonestaria y multaría.

Miró a cada uno de ellos, hasta que vio a Hinata.

-"Tu perra!"

Se lanzó hacia adelante, tropezó, y Kakashi se colocó entre ellos.

-"Señor, estamos en control de la nave una vez más. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?"

-"¿Control? ¡Nunca estuvimos en peligro!" El Comandante Hidan se enfureció."Esa pequeña perra hizo esto para avergonzarme y hacer que los Ke'ters se volvieran contra los humanos ". Intentó esquivar a Kakashi, con la cara roja y los puños apretados. "¿Sabes lo que has hecho? Los Ke'ters no van a compartir su tecnología de armas con nosotros ahora. Demonios, tendrás suerte de no haber causado una guerra.¡Esto es tu culpa!"

Kakashi se movió de nuevo para impedir que el Comandante Hidan la alcanzara, quedándose entre ellos.

"Señor, hemos recorrido el barco y nos hemos encontrado con las víctimas de la tripulación y los cuerpos de los Ke'ters que los mataron. La amenaza era real ".

Eso atrajo la atención del comandante Hidan hacia Kakashi.

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella esta jugando una broma y arruinando mi carrera!" Estiró un brazo alrededor de Kakashi, tratando de alcanzar a Hinata de nuevo.

Ella retrocedió y chocó contra un cuerpo. Uno de los miembros de seguridad.

-"Señor, respetuosamente", intentó de nuevo Kakashi, "los Keters atacaron a nuestra tripulación. Vi los cuerpos. Fueron comidos parcialmente. Uno de los Ke'ters todavía tenía la sangre de la víctima en sus manos y cara ".

Él estaba hablando del médico, y el asesino que ella había matado cuando ocurrió el ataque. El médico había muerto cuando ella había guiado a todos al área de Control 1 en la cubierta siete. Ese había sido un alivio muy pequeño, que su sufrimiento había terminado sin intervención.

La cara del comandante Hidan palideció más.

"No. No. Eso no puede ser correcto. Prometieron vendernos armas. Los Ke'ters no harían esto ".

-"Es cierto", dijo Kakashi simplemente.

El comandante Hidan se tambaleó un poco sobre sus pies.

"Iba a ser almirante ..."

-"¿Es de verdad?" Karin jadeó. "Qué pedazo de mierda. Gente murió ¿y él se queja por un ascenso? "

Hinata decidió hacerle una pregunta importante mientras aún estaba borracho.

"Señor, ¿por qué los operadores de la estación de control no estaban en sus puestos?"

-"¡No te respondere!" El Comandante Hidan parecía nervioso. "¡Arrestenla y llévenla al calabozo!"

Kakashi hizo un gesto con la mano y ordenó a todos que se quedaran quietos.

"Es una pregunta válida, señor. ¿Por qué los operadores de las estaciones de control no estaban en sus puestos?"

La expresión de Hidan cambió a una de casi ... ¿miedo? Luego su cara se puso roja antes de que Hinata pudiera preguntárselo más.

-"¡Sigue mis órdenes o presentare cargos a todos! ¡Lleva a esa perra al calabozo! Ella todavía se enfrentara a una corte marcial. ¡Tomó el control de mi nave!"

-"Señor", Kakashi vaciló. "Responda a la pregunta".

-"¡Jodete!" El comandante Hidan lo miró furioso. "Tampoco te respondere. Encierrala en el maldito calabozo ahora."

-"¿Está borracho, señor? Huelo alcohol en su aliento."

-"¿Qué?" Replicó el comandante Hidan. "¡Cómo te atreves!"

-"Bajo la regulación seis-tres-nueve de la flota de la Tierra Unida, tomo el mando hasta que ya no esté intoxicado".

-"¡Te veré despojado de tu rango y también en una corte marcial! ¡No puedes hacer eso! "El Comandante Hidan perdió su mierda y se lanzó sobre Kakashi.

Kakashi evitó el puñetazo y agarró al comandante, lo hizo girar y lo esposó.

-"¡Tu carrera ha terminado!", Gritó el comandante Hidan.

-"Él tiene testigos", dijo en voz alta uno de los oficiales de seguridad. "Está borracho y no está en condiciones de dar órdenes, señor. Intentó agredir al actual jefe de seguridad en funciones. Apoyo su evaluación. Es un desastre."

Más oficiales de seguridad expresaron su acuerdo, respaldando a Kakashi.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza.

"Vamos a escoltarlo de vuelta dentro de sus habitaciones".

-"¡No tienes permiso para entrar allí! ¡No!"

El comandante Hidan se vio extremadamente asustado de repente. Y Hinata no fue la única que se dio cuenta. Kakashi hizo que uno de sus hombres agarrara al comandante y luego se movió frente a él.

"¿Prefiere que lo asegure en el calabozo, señor?"

-"¡Sí! ¡También podría asegurarme de que su corte marcial le consiga por lo menos veinte años! "Escupió el Comandante Hidan.

Kakashi volvió la cabeza y miró a Hinata.

"Ordena a Karin que abra sus puertas. Ella puede anular las cerraduras, ¿correcto?"

-"En ello", respondió Karin.

-"¡Te prohíbo que hagas eso!", Gritó el comandante Hidan. "¡Quédate fuera de mi habitación!"

-"Ella lo está haciendo", informó Hinata a Kakashi.

Las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos y Kakashi irrumpió en el interior, y otros dos miembros de la seguridad lo acompañaron. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, y el Comandante Hidan continuó gritando, maldiciendo y amenazando a todos en el corredor, prometiendo que terminaría sus carreras, asegurándose de que nunca volverían a trabajar en una flota de barcos.

Los minutos pasaron.

-"Me pregunto qué está escondiendo. Así es como está actuando, ¿no es así? ¿O solo soy yo?"

-"No eres solo tú, Karin", susurró Hinata.

La puerta se abrierón y Kakashi salió, enfurecido. Miró a su alrededor hasta que vio a quien buscaba.

"Haku, toma tu botiquín y mete tu trasero allí ahora Hay dos mujeres heridas"

. Mantuvo su cuerpo frente al sensor en la puerta para mantenerla abierta. Luego lanzó una mirada puramente cabreada al Comandante Hidan.

-"Es por eso que retiró los operadores de las salas de control, ¿no es así? Son el único equipo capaz de grabar y hacer copias de las imágenes si quisieran chantajearle por engañar a su esposa ". Echó un vistazo a su seguridad. "El bastardo contrabandeo a dos trabajadoras sexuales de la estación Branston. Las mantenía en una habitación cercana y las escoltaba a sus aposentos cuando estaba fuera de servicio. Luego ocurrió el bloqueo, "Kakashi miró de nuevo al Comandante Hidan," y claramente eliminó sus frustraciones con ellas. Golpeó y abuso de las dos mujeres ".

-"¿Qué demonios?" Sakura, una de las oficiales de seguridad, dio un paso adelante.

-"¡No es lo que parece!", Dijo el comandante Hidan. "Están en esa mierda. Solo fue un poco de sexo rudo. ¡Estoy ordenando a todos que olviden que esto sucedió! "

-"Jodase, señor", siseó Kakashi. "Estamos limpiando sus habitaciones, y luego estará confinado allí".

-"Debería ir al calabozo", murmuró alguien detrás de Hinata.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza.

"Es un comandante. Estará confinado en sus cuartos hasta que una autoridad superior asuma el control. Todos ustedes conocen los procedimientos. Vamos a seguirlos, a pesar de lo desagradable que sea. Me encantaría encerrar su trasero en una celda después de lo que acabo de ver y escuchar de esas mujeres ".

-"Me pones enferma", siseó Sakura al Comandante Hidan.

Hinata se alegró de no ser el único objetivo para el oficial de seguridad cuando estaba disgustada.

Dos mujeres fueron sacadas de las dependencias del comandante y Hinata quedó aturdida por su condición. Una lucía un labio partido y un ojo morado.

Su ropa estaba desgarrada, revelando marcas de rasguños en su pecho izquierdo y lo que parecía ser una marca de mordida. La segunda mujer estaba aún peor. Tenía lesiones similares y Haku la estaba ayudando a caminar, como si algo estuviera mal con una de sus piernas.

Kakashi abrió las esposas de Hidan una vez que los de suguridad salieron despejando sus habitaciones y luego lo empujó adentro. "Sellalo", ordenó.

-"¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto!" El Comandante Hidan rugió. "¡Todos ustedes! ¡Los veré destituidos! "

Las puertas se cerraron a los cuartos, y todos se miraron en silencio.

Kakashi suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

"Qué maldito desastre".

-"¿Realmente crees que ordenó a los operadores de las estaciones de control que se retiraran?"

Esa era alguien que Hinata no conocía, probablemente nueva en el equipo de seguridad, tal vez de la estación Branston.

Kakashi asintió y dejó caer su mano.

"Sí. O podría haber jodido con sus horarios para hacerles pensar que alguien más estaba cubriendo sus turnos. Es la única forma en que puedo pensar que lo logró. Los operadores pueden hacer copias de grabaciones de seguridad y almacenarlas en las computadoras principales. Probablemente le preocupaba que lo chantajearan, y no se negaría ninguna acusación en su contra si tuvieran pruebas visuales de quién iba a entrar en sus habitaciones y cuánto tiempo se quedaban, cuando él no estaba de servicio ".

Más maldiciones sonarón alrededor de Hinata.

Kakashi la miró.

"Tengo que ponerte en el calabozo, Hinata. Lo siento. Es el protocolo. Eres un civil que violó áreas seguras, y esto justificará una investigación a gran escala. Ojalá pudiera limitarte a tus habitaciones, también. Te sentirás más cómodo allí, pero ... las reglas son reglas ".

Ella lo había esperado.

"Entiendo."

Él dudó.

"También voy a tener que arrestar a tu amiga".

-"Dile que eso no está pasando. Tengo autorización completa en todos los barcos de la flota y puedo probarlo. Díle que se ponga en contacto con el almirante Orochimaru, si tiene alguna duda. Demonios, cualquiera de los altos mandos de la Tierra Unida, para el caso. Mis padres son dueños de la D Corp."

Después de un momento de asombrado silencio ante esa revelación, Hinata repitió lo que Karin le dijo.

Kakashi suspiró de nuevo.

"Entendido. Necesito tu auricular ahora". Miró a su alrededor. "Tenten, acompáñala a la celda y asegúrate de que esté lo más cómoda posible. Quédate con ella."

Una oficial de seguridad se adelantó.

"Sí señor."

Hinata vaciló.

"Gracias por todo, Karin. Voy a pasarte ahora ".

-"Voy a hablar a mis contactos cuando vengan los equipos de rescate. No vas a pagar por nada de esto. Lo juro ", prometió su nueva amiga.

-"Aprecio eso". Se sacó el auricular y se lo entregó a Kakashi.

Lo aceptó y se lo puso en el oído.

"Hiciste un trabajo increíble, Hinata Hyuga. Voy a poner eso en mi informe. Trataremos de liberarte de cualquier mierda que se te presente ".

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, tocada por sus palabras.

"De tus labios a los oídos del investigador".

-"Por aquí", ordenó Tenten, agarrando suavemente su brazo.

Al menos a ella no la estaban esposando. La mujer la condujo de vuelta al ascensor. Tuvieron que esperar, y Kakashi le pidió a Karin que abriera una ruta para las mujeres hasta la celda, en el nivel más bajo del Traveler Gorison.

-"Soy Tenten Tick", susurró la mujer. "Estoy de acuerdo con Hatake. Um, Kakashi. Hiciste un gran trabajo."

-"Gracias. Me alegra que todo esté fuera de mis manos ahora ".

Tenten resopló una risa.

"No jodas, ¿verdad? No puedo imaginarme tener que hacer algunas de las llamadas que hiciste durante este jodido desastre ".

El ascensor se abrió y entraron. Hinata ya extrañaba tener la voz de Karin en su oído. Levantó la vista hacia la cámara y sonrió con tristeza, y cuando el ascensor se detuvo, ambas salieron.

Ella iba a la celda. Al menos sabía que se mantenían limpias, gracias a los recorridos que había realizado con Gai Cualquier celda en la que se colocara contendría una sola litera, un colchón delgado, una manta, un lavabo y un inodoro.

-"El Comandante Hidan va a caer por esta mierda. Estaba tan borracho. Ya era hora."

Hinata volvió la cabeza y estudió a su compañera.

"Es un completo idiota".

Tenten resopló.

"Ese bastardo me acechó un par de veces, dando a entender que podría obtener un ascenso si le daba una mamada. Como si el pequeño aumento de sueldo valiera ese trauma. Hablando de bajesas, cada persona que actúa tan mal como lo hace él posee un micro pene, en mi experiencia ".

Hinata se imaginó que Tenten estaba tratando de animarla. Sin embargo, no funcionó cuando estaba encerrada en la celda.

-"¿Tienes hambre?"

-"No."

-"Yo tampoco". Tenten se apoyó contra la pared. "¿Así que eres tú quien presentó cargos de acoso contra Deidara? Bien por tí. También me acosó, pensando que me rendiria en algún momento, hasta que le golpeé el culo en la sala de entrenamiento media docena de veces. Luego decidió que no era un objetivo lo suficientemente fácil ".

-"Pensó que porque fui adoptada, Gai no tomaría mi palabra sobre la suya. Estaba equivocado."

-" Gai era un buen hombre. Justo. Lo siento. Todos perdimos con su muerte"

Hinata se sentó en el colchón de la litera dura y luego se acostó.

"Gracias. Estoy cansada. ¿Te importa si tomo una siesta?"

-"Adelante. Te has ganado un poco de sueño. Revisaré el inventario aquí abajo para asegurarme de que no nos moriremos de hambre hasta que estemos oficialmente fuera del bloqueo y puedan volver a abrir las cafeterías. Dios, me he perdido las comidas cocinadas. Odio esas barras de racionamiento de emergencia, que todos hemos estado estancados comiendo".

Hinata cerró los ojos y sus pensamientos se dirigieron instantáneamente a Naruto, preguntándose cómo estaba, dónde estaba ahora ... y esperando que pudiera usar esa tarjeta para contactarlo. Tenten no le había revisado ni se la había quitado.

**_Continuará..._**


	9. Capítulo 8

**_El Escape_**

**_Capitulo Ocho_**

El subcomandante Sasori Shaw miró a Hinata desde el otro lado de los barrotes. Ahora estaba a cargo del Traveler Gorison, con el Comandante Hidan bajo arresto en sus aposentos. Él había venido a verla una vez que se había levantado el cierre, liberando a todos los miembros de la tripulación.

Tenten Tick la había mantenido actualizada. Los tres restantes Ke'ters habían sido encontrados donde Hinata ya había adivinado, atrapados dentro de los cuartos de la tripulación. Sus víctimas estaban muertas y consumidas.

Ninguno de ellos se había rendido pacíficamente. El equipo de seguridad tuvo que matarlos.

A pesar de eso, las primeras palabras del Subcomandante Sasori mataron cualquier esperanza que Hinata tuviera para poder liberarla.

"Estás en serios problemas".

Hinata abrió la boca, lista para defenderse.

-"Las excusas no importan. Violaste el Control 1, ilegalmente, podría agregar, e iniciaste el bloqueo antes de que nuestras fuerzas de seguridad pudieran manejar la situación. Luego los dejaste atrapados en los cuartos, incapaces de hacer nada. Luego permitiste que extraños subieran a bordo de la flota. ¡Podrían haberlo robado y haber matado a todos! Te enfrentarás a una cadena perpetua, si no a una ejecución ".

Ella selló sus labios.

-"Esa es la forma en que lo veo, al igual que el comandante Hidan. Ponte cómoda tras las rejas, señorita Hyuga. Esta es tu nueva vida ".

Sin permitirle una palabra en defensa, giró sobre sus talones y salió del bloque de celdas.

-"¡Qué imbecil!" Tenten susurró una vez que se fue. "Tenemos más de sesenta muertos, de lo último que escuché". Ella negó con la cabeza. "Hatake dijo que el bloqueo ocurrió menos de cinco minutos después de que notificaras a la seguridad del ataque en la sala de interrogatorios. No todos somos imbéciles, Hinata ... ¿Si los Ke'ters mataban a muchos de nosotros en ese lapso de tiempo? El cerramiento salvó muchas más vidas porque actuaste rápidamente. ¿Qué te hizo pensar siquiera en ir allí?"

-"Lee me dijo que lo hiciera".

-"¿Te dio los códigos de acceso para entrar en Control 1?"

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

"Gai lo hizo después de lo que pasó con el transporte de Hail Nine".

Tenten asintió.

"Inteligente. Con los rebeldes actuando, siempre es un verdadero temor que puedan atacar a los miembros de la tripulación de alto rango con acceso a las salas de control de las naves. ¿Gai subió tu ADN para darte acceso al puente, también? Escuché que todavía estamos bloqueados. Tal vez podrías negociar tu futuro con eso ".

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Sólo el ADN del almirante puede hacer eso".

-"No lo sabía". Tenten cambió su posición, apoyándose contra la pared frente a ella en el pasillo del bloque de celdas." Al menos finalmente obtuvimos una transmisión de la Estación Espacial Branston. Están enviando naves de rescate. Deberían llegar en unos siete días ".

-"Espero que traigan un almirante con ellos, o el Traveler Gorison permanecerá estacionado aquí por mucho más tiempo ya que no puede volar".

"-Los muchachos en tecnología están tratando de encontrar un camino hacia el puente. Esa amiga tuya, Karin Taka, está trabajando con ellos."

-"Bien". Hinata se sentó en su litera.

"-Imagina el dinero que ella y su familia valen. Me han dicho que desde que el Subcomandante Sasori se dio cuenta de quién era ella, le ha estado besando el culo a lo grande. Ella aparentemente está bien relacionada como para llamar al almirante por su nombre de pila. Le han dado acceso libre a casi cualquier sector del barco ".

Hinata se alegró de escuchar eso. Odiaría tener a Karin encerrada en la celda junto a la de ella.

Las comunicaciones de Tenten resonaron, y ella respondió.

"Tick aquí".

Hinata no pudo escuchar lo que se le dijo al oficial de seguridad, pero Tenten asintió.

"En camino". Miró a Hinata" Tienen la cafetería en funcionamiento. Me han dado permiso para tomar un descanso para comer. Regresaré en una hora y te traeré algo ".

-"Gracias. Una comida caliente suena bien ".

-"Mierda. Ni siquiera me importa si solo están sirviendo fideos y esa cosa blanca que llaman pollo".

Hinata la vio irse, y las puertas al final del bloque de celdas se sellaron una vez más, dejándola sola. Se recostó contra la pared, suspirando.

Habían pasado unas ocho horas desde que había estado encerrada, y podría estar viendose semanas más aquí. Si Sasori y Hidan se salieran con la suya, sería por el resto de su vida. No les importaba por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Parecían estar buscando a alguien a quien castigar. Y los Ke'ters estaban todos muertos.

Las puertas se abrieron, y Hinata giró la cabeza, con sorpresa cuando Karin entró. Su amiga se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba una especie de mono holgado negro de la sección de tecnologia con un montón de bolsillos grandes, con el pelo rojo recogido en una cola de caballo.

Hinata se dirigió a los barrotes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-"No tenemos mucho tiempo". Karin tocó el panel codificado y las cerraduras se desconectaron. Ella abrió la puerta de un tirón. "Ven conmigo."

Hinata vaciló. "No se me permite salir".

Karin la alcanzó, la agarró y la sacó de la celda.

"Estás en peligro! Camina y habla. "La soltó y giró, corriendo hacia las puertas. "Quédate detrás de mi y confía en mí".

Hinata corrió tras ella.

"¿Que esta pasando?"

-"Ese pedazo de mierda el Sub-comandante Sasori está conspirando con el comandante-cabeza-de-chorlito Hidan para hacer girar toda esta pesadilla y echarle la culpa a los demás. Hackee sus conversaciones privadas. Van a decirle a los altos mandos que fuiste tú, como especialista cultural del barco, quien recomendó que los Keters vinieran a bordo. Y después del ataque, encerraste a todos antes de que la tripulación pudiera hacer algo para salvar la nave porque supuestamente te asustaste, dándote cuenta del gran error que habías cometido ".

Hinata se quedó momentáneamente atónita sin palabras.

"¡Eso no es cierto! Ni siquiera me consultaron. Demonios, ni siquiera se me permitió acercarme a los Ke'ters ".

-"Soy consciente, por supuesto. También culparán al jefe de seguridad por permitir la libertad de los Ke'ters en el barco, incluido el recorrido que les dio acceso tanto al puente como a los operadores en los centros de control ".

Hinata se sintió enferma.

"Mi papá no ..."

-"Lo sé," interrumpió Karin. "Están tratando de salvar sus puestos, Hinata, y no les importa a quién tienen que echar la culpa. Gai está muerto. Él no puede defenderse a sí mismo. Tampoco puede la tripulación del puente asesinado, a quien aparentemente el comandante le ordenó que diera un recorrido a los Ke'ters . Pero tu todavía estás aquí, y no pueden permitirte vivir para testificar sobre lo que realmente sucedió. Decidieron que sería creíble si te suicidaras en el calabozo por la culpa de tantos tripulantes muertos, por lo que supuestamente tu y tu padre habían hecho. Es por eso que tenemos que ponerte a salvo. Te van a matar, Hinata ".

"-Pero… ¡hay grabaciones! No hay forma de que puedan esperar escapar con cualquiera de esas tonterías ".

"Sub-Pedazo de mierda ordenó a Hatake que se fuera a su habitación. Planea poner de nuevo al comandante cabeza-de-mierda a cargo para que puedan destruir cualquier prueba de lo que sucedió antes y durante el ataque. Y también te culparán por hacer eso. ¡Imbeciles!"

Sorprendida, Hinata solo pudo jadear.

-"Pero tengo planes para ellos". Karin hizo una pausa, anuló las cerraduras para que pudieran acceder a otra puerta y entraron en el área de carga.

"Necesitas vestirte." Señaló hacia la pared más alejada y tiró de una pequeña tablet digital de uno de sus bolsillos. Su dedo golpeó y parte de la pared se abrió. Salió un traje espacial, colgando de un brazo mecánico que lo almacenaba en posición vertical.

Hinata todavía se estaba recuperando de todo lo que había oído.

"¡No pueden hacer esto!"

-"Pueden intentarlo, pero no se saldrán con la suya. Me aseguré de ello. Cambié los códigos de acceso en los cuatro centros de control. También los bloqueé fuera del núcleo de la computadora, donde se almacena todo, pero hice copias de seguridad las primeras horas antes, durante y después del ataque, por si acaso. Ya los he enviado a una computadora en casa. Ponte el traje."

El traje bajó, el brazo mecánico todavía lo mantuvo en su lugar. Hinata frunció el ceño.

"Esto es para reparaciones exteriores".

-"Sí, lo es." Karin tecleaba en su libreta. "Solo quedate en el traje y cuando abra las puertas exteriores, creará un vacío que te empujará lejos de la nave".

Karin volvió a meter la almohadilla en un bolsillo y extrajo un segundo dispositivo de otro. Era del tamaño de una palma, y cuando la activó, una luz roja comenzó a parpadear. Cuando Hinata continuó parada allí en shock, su amiga agarró el frente de su camisa y, literalmente, comenzó a empujarla dentro del uniforme.

-"Esta es una baliza de socorro que robé de una de las cápsulas de emergencia. No puedo meterte en una, ya que solo el puente puede lanzarlas. El traje espacial tendrá que servir para que salgas de la nave."

El shock de Hinata comenzó a desaparecer ... reemplazado por un miedo paralizante.

Karin la agarró de los brazos y la sacudió.

" ¡Deténte ahí, maldita sea! Apague todas las cámaras en este nivel, pero la seguridad podría estar haciendo barridos. ¡Ponte el maldito traje, Hinata! No tenemos mucho tiempo Alguien también puede sospechar cuando tu guardia aparezca para comer mientras se supone que está de servicio. Yo, uh ... la retire por una hora, pretendiendo ser una de sus superiores ".

-"¿Quieres que flote en el espacio hasta que vengan los equipos de rescate? No creo que los trajes almacenen suficiente oxígeno para eso ".

-"Ellos no". Karin sonrió.

Hinata estaba aún más alarmada.

"¿Y eso te hace feliz? ¿Crees que es una forma más amable de morir que lo que el subcomandante Sasori y el comandante Hidan podrían haber planeado para mí? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente esconderme en una de las salas de control? "

-"Esto será más seguro para ti a largo plazo. Y ... podría haber una cierta nave a la que llamé, que está ahí afuera esperando para recojerte ".

Hinata rápidamente descubrió cómo subir a la abertura en forma de Y del traje, que incluía agachar la cabeza para meterse en el casco adjunto antes de empujar sus brazos en las mangas. Los guantes eran grandes, y tuvo que ponerse de puntillas y empujar su trasero hacia la parte posterior del traje para que sus piernas atravesaran la división alta, que aún se hundía incómodamente en ella hasta que metió cada pie en las botas. Eran enormes; ella tenía zapatos puestos, y aún quedaba un amplio espacio dentro de ellos.

-"Esto no encaja tan bien".

-"No necesitas caminar por ahí. Bueno, no mucho, de todos modos."

Los trajes también eran pesados y voluminosos, como máquinas con forma de cuerpo. Ella se enfrentó a Karin después de que ella entrara en eso.

"Lo más incómodo de todos, y voy a tener un ajuste del infierno porque la división de la pierna central está diseñada para alguien mucho más alto".

-"Lo siento. Lo que importa es que serás recogida pronto ".

-"¿Por el Kyuubi?"

-"Sí". Karin sacó la tablet. "Preparate. Está a punto de sellarse, y estoy soltando las abrazaderas. Estos trajes están diseñados para mantenerse en su lugar durante la despresurización y luego se sueltan cuando no queda oxígeno en la habitación. Estoy pasando por alto esa función. Simplemente aléjate de la pared una vez que me haya ido y agachate cerca de la puerta exterior ".

-"¡Espera!" Ella estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. "¿Por qué no solo nos haces acoplarnos nuevamente para recogerme?"

-"Necesito volarte lejos, Hinata, para llevarte más allá de los sistemas de defensa automática de la nave. El Sub-comandante los puso nuevamente en línea y los está monitoreando. Sin embargo, el sistema de defensa no atacará esta demanda, ya que está codificado como parte de la nave. Esto es más rápido que hackear nuestras defensas de todos modos. Él sería consciente de que se desconectarían y probablemente enviaría seguridad después por mí ".

Hinata entendió, por desgracia. "¿Así que en realidad me vas a sacar de esta nave?"

-"Lo siento. Puede ser un viaje difícil, pero debes saber que Naruto y su equipo están allí para buscarte. La baliza que activé se asegurará de que tengan algo con lo que encontrarte. No hay mas tiempo. Necesitas irte."

-"¿Que pasa contigo? Estarás en peligro si te quedas ".

Karin sonrió.

"No te preocupes por mí. Puedo manejar esos imbéciles y evitar que destruyan las pruebas. Enfocate."

Hinata tensó su cuerpo y Karin golpeó los controles. El traje se cerró desde la garganta debajo del casco adjunto, bajó por su pecho y estómago, y alrededor de sus piernas, sorprendiéndola apretando para que se ajustara a la forma de su cuerpo, y luego la abrazadera se soltó. Ella casi se tambaleó bajo el peso del traje, pero logró mantenerse en pie.

Todavía podía ver a Karin desde la placa frontal que estaba clara.

-"Diviértete con el sexy alien. Déjalo que haga eso donde se quita la camisa para consolarte ", gritó Karin, todavía sonriendo y retrocediendo con su disposito en mano. "¡Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando sea seguro que vuelvas a casa!"

Hinata observó a Karin salir de la bodega de carga, luego empezaron a parpadear luces rojas en la habitación. Ella sabía que eso era una advertencia de que las puertas exteriores estaban a punto de abrirse. Por lo general, primero se descomprimía la habitación, el oxígeno se descargaba. Lo había hecho ella misma cuando había preparado para que el Kyuubi atracara con su barco.

Se dio la vuelta, moviéndose lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación, y le dio la espalda a las amplias puertas exteriores. A pesar del ajuste, todavía se sentía como caminar en algo cuatro tamaños demasiado grande y cien libras demasiado pesado para su cuerpo. Cada paso que dio fue un esfuerzo por no tropezar con las botas voluminosas.

-"¿Estás lista?"

La voz en el casco la sorprendió.

"Aún no."

-"¡A prisa! No tenemos mucho tiempo Me gustaría bajar de este nivel antes de que la seguridad me encuentre o se dé cuenta de que te saqué de la celda. Planeo ocultarme en Control 1 hasta que llegue la ayuda, ya que no confío en que esos bastardos no intenten matarme a mí también, sin importar quiénes sean mis padres "

Hinata se agachó, o trató de hacerlo, pero el peso del traje la hizo caer. Ella se preparó mientras yacía allí.

"Hazlo. Gracias, Karin ".

-"Hazte una bola lo más que puedas. Estoy anulando los controles para abrir rápidamente las puertas para que no las golpees al salir. Al menos, esa es la teoría con la que estoy trabajando".

-"Joder", murmuró Hinata. Ella acercó sus extremidades a su torso y agachó la cabeza. Era difícil hacerlo en el voluminoso traje espacial. "Lista."

Una fuerte alarma sonó, y entonces todo fue movimiento.

Ella sintió que su cuerpo se sacudía brutalmente en una dirección, y luego toda la luz desapareció brevemente. El casco del traje se encendió con una iluminación suave y tenue, pero aún era una oscuridad total a su alrededor. La gravedad era una cosa del pasado, la pesadez del traje ya no era un problema.

Obtuvo fugaces destellos del Traveler Gorison mientras su cuerpo rodaba velozmente a través de la oscuridad. La nave era enorme al principio, pero a medida que su cuerpo continuaba alejandose pesadamente, se desvanecía más y más a medida que caía en la oscuridad del espacio.

Cuando volvió a ver al Traveler Gorison, fue desde una distancia mayor.

La voz de Karin venía del casco.

"¿Hinata? Dime que estás viva y que no te maté ".

-"Estoy bien y fuera de la nave. No golpeé las puertas. No estoy herida ".

Karin se rió entre dientes.

"Sabía que funcionaría. El coms se cortará pronto. Es una cosa del rango de distancia. Buena suerte."

-"Ten cuidado. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo? "

-"No puedo controlar el pad que estoy usando para hackear los sistemas si estoy en un traje. Solo puedo sacarte de la nave. Estaré bien. Estoy en camino a Control 1 ahora ".

-"Avísame cuando llegues."

El silencio la saludó. Su cuerpo rodó de nuevo, flotando a través del espacio.

-"¿Karin?"

Ella no respondió.

Hinata vislumbró otra vez el barco, incluso más lejos. Al ser sacada de la bodega de carga con el oxígeno, la había empujado desde el Gorison Traveller como si hubiera estado usando propulsores. Probablemente había ido más allá del alcance de las comunicaciones.

Ella continuó rodando, ya que no podía imaginar cómo parar. Miró al espacio, observando ocasionalmente al Gorison Traveler, cada vez más pequeño, hasta el punto en que ya no podía ver las luces de la nave.

Solo oscuridad y el silencio la rodearon durante lo que parecieron interminables minutos.

Hinata comenzó a preocuparse lentamente cuando estimó que había transcurrido una buena media hora desde que fue sacada del barco.

¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

También surgió el miedo. ¿Qué pasaba si el faro no funcionaba? ¿Qué pasaba si él no podía encontrarla o le hubiera mentido a Karin acerca de recogerla?

Ella se calmó sobre esa última pregunta. Naruto era honesto y honorable. No diría que la recogería si no planeaba hacerlo. Necesitaba tener fe en él una vez más.

La encontraría y la rescataría.

Solo esperaba que sucediera antes de que se agotara el suministro de aire en el traje.

No hizo reparaciones externas y sabía muy poco acerca de los trajes. Eran utilizados por un equipo especializado entrenado para trabajar en el exterior de la nave cuando algo salia mal. Había escuchado que efectivamente tenían pequeños controles de propulsor, pero no estaba segura de cómo acceder a ellos.

Hinata levantó los brazos y los acercó a la máscara encendida de su casco para inspeccionarlos, notando una almohadilla en uno. Estaba oscuro, no activado.

Ella no se atrevió a intentar prenderlo. Con su suerte, cortaría el oxígeno o abriría el traje por accidente, lo que la mataría.

Se tambaleó muy lentamente ahora, contemplando interminables extensiones de espacio oscuro. Realmente no podía sentir el movimiento por más tiempo, ya que la gravedad había desaparecido. Era extraño, demasiado tranquilo, y ella trató de mantener la calma.

-"_Cincuenta por ciento_", anunció una voz robótica poco tiempo después.

-"¿Hola?"

El traje no respondió.

Hinata trató de frenar su respiración. El cincuenta por ciento probablemente significaba el suministro de oxígeno restante. Miró fuera del casco, buscando alguna señal de la nave de Naruto, pero no había nada.

Volvió la cabeza y siguió buscando en la oscuridad.

Minutos después, ella vio algo.

Intentó concentrarse en eso, pero su cuerpo rodó tranquilamente, retirándolo de la vista. Luego lentamente volvió a la vista. Eran luces, y venían directamente hacia ella. Tenía que ser Naruto y su tripulación.

-"¿Naruto? ¿Puedes escucharme?"

No hubo respuesta. Tal vez los coms del traje no podian conectarse a su nave, o tal vez ella necesitaba encenderlos. No es que supiera hacer eso.

Las luces se acercaron y distinguió la forma de una gran nave. No era un tamaño similar al de uno de la flota. Solo esperaba que fuera el Kyuubi, y no un barco enviado por los Keters para averiguar por qué sus colegas no habían entregado al Traveler Gorison y a todas las personas a bordo.

La nave tenía un casco con una superficie oscura, pocas luces, y volaba justo al lado de ella, casi lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, lo que hizo que Hinata temiera que la golpeara y la enviara en otra dirección. En cambio, se deslizó más allá, moviéndose lentamente, hasta que estuvo detrás de ella.

Se abrió una escotilla y ella metió los brazos y las piernas. Aparecieron luces brillantes que mostraban lo que parecía una bodega.

-"Mierda". Ellos iban a dejarla flotar adentro.

Hinata contuvo la respiración hasta que llegó a la bodega. Golpeó una pared, rebotó, pero sellaron las puertas exteriores antes de que pudiera volver a flotar en el espacio.

De repente, comenzó a sentir una pesadez en su cuerpo y su traje cayó al suelo. Solo empeoró, hasta que sintió como si estuviera siendo aplastada por el traje contra el piso de metal donde estaba extendida. Las luces dentro de la bodega de carga eran deslumbrantemente brillantes. Ella entrecerró los ojos, tratando de distinguir algo desde la vista limitada más allá de su casco ligeramente girado.

Hinata luchó por sentarse, pero después de estar libre de gravedad, el traje se sentía como si pesara mil libras. Se escucharon ruidos apagados ... algo que silbaba, y luego pateaba con fuerza. Alguien se agachó sobre ella y las manos agarraron varias partes del traje. Apenas podía sentirlos a través del grueso material. Ella fue levantada y volcada sobre su espalda ...

Y luego la cara preocupada de Naruto estaba a centímetros de distancia.

Gruñó algo y levantó un poco la cabeza. Le dio una mejor vista, ahora que él no estaba en su cara. Otros dos Jinchūriki estaban agachados a su lado. Uno de ellos levantó una hoja retorcida de aspecto aterrador, y ella sintió que su cuerpo se sacudía un poco. Estaban cortando el traje.

No protestó, ya que no tenía idea de cómo abrirlo. Ella solo esperaba que no la cortaran accidentalmente.

El calor se filtró por todas partes donde habían cortado el traje. Le hizo darse cuenta de lo fría que debío estar en el espacio antes de ser traida al Kyuubi.

Naruto se acercó a su máscara de nuevo y comenzó a tirar del casco.

-"Eso no funcionará", gritó ella, con la esperanza de que él pudiera escucharla. "Es una pieza. No sale. Abre el traje y podre soltarme."

Él gruñó algo en su lenguaje, fijando miradas con ella.

"¿Estás herida?"

-"No." Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa. En cambio, volvió la cabeza, gruñendo más órdenes a sus hombres. Sintió una mano presionando contra su estómago, hubo más tirones en el traje, y luego las mangas estaban siendo arrancadas de sus brazos. Ella curvó sus dedos para salir de los guantes incorporados. Manos agarraron sus pantorrillas y liberaron sus piernas. Entonces su cuerpo fue tirado hacia abajo para despejar su cabeza del casco.

Respiró a todo pulmón del oxígeno filtrado de la nave. Hacía calor y olía a algo parecido a pinos.

Naruto clavó sus manos debajo de ella y la levantó, poniéndose de pie. Ella aún sufría de que su cuerpo se sintiera pesado, a pesar de haber sido liberado del traje, pero logró agarrar ligeramente su hombro.

-"Yahiko te está esperando en nuestra bahía médica."

-"Estoy bien."

Naruto no se detuvo, gruñendo más órdenes a los hombres detrás de ellos, mientras atravesaban una puerta que se abrío automáticamente cuando se acercaban. Las luces brillantes se apagaron en un pasillo, estos eran estrechos en comparación con los corredores del Traveler Gorison. La llevó a un ascensor, que también se abrió automáticamente. Ella adivinó que su nave no tenía mucha seguridad, o estaba programado para leerlo y abrir las puertas cuando se acercaba.

Él se quedó mirando su cara.

"Me disculpo por que estuviste allí tanto tiempo. Nos dijeron que te dispararían en la dirección opuesta. Tuvimos que mantenernos lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que tu nave nos atacara, y luego dar una vuelta alrededor una vez que captamos tu señal de socorro ".

-"Está bien. Me alegro de que hayas venido. Lamento que tuvieras que hacer esto ".

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Apartó la mirada de ella y avanzó.

-"Puedo caminar. Quiero decir, estoy sufriendo un poco de enfermedad de gravedad, pero no es nada comparado con estar en ese traje ".

Naruto siguió caminando rápido por un pasillo recto hasta que se detuvo y giró cuando se abrió otra puerta.

Ella se encontró cara a cara con otro Jinchūriki. Este tenía que ser Yahiko. Tenía cabello anaranjado, ojos dorados, y se parecía bastante a su hermano, de modo que ella estaba segura de su suposición. Su voz, cuando habló, lo confirmó.

-"Ponla en la mesa de examen".

-"Estoy bien."

No parecía importarle. Naruto la acostó en una cómoda cama y Yahiko pasó un escáner sobre ella. Lo detuvo sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño.

"Dispositivo mecánico."

-"¡Oh!" Ella se había olvidado de eso. Se desabrochó la parte superior de la camisa y buscó, la encontró y la sacó. "Es el rastreador que Karin me dio para ayudarte a localizarme mientras estaba en el espacio".

Naruto lo tomó y se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose a una pared. Hubo un ligero silbido, y luego regresó a ella. Yahiko terminó su exploración.

"La temperatura de su cuerpo es un poco más baja de lo que debería, las lecturas elevadas probablemente provienen del estrés, pero en general, está en buenas condiciones considerando su reciente experiencia".

-"Ella golpeó la pared de carga en su traje. Suigetsu intentó ajustar la gravedad para reducirla cuando entró, pero fracasó ".

-"Estoy bien", les aseguró a ambos. "De verdad. Los trajes son más como una armadura. Pueden tomar algunos golpes ".

-"Tu sin embargo, no puedes." El tono áspero de Naruto implicaba que todavía estaba enojado.

Intentó sentarse pero su cuerpo todavía se sentía lento. Naruto la ayudó, sus grandes manos gentiles. Ella le sonrió de nuevo, y luego estudió los rasgos de Yahiko.

"Es bueno verte finalmente".

Pareció confundido por una fracción de segundo, pero luego sonrió, revelando sus afilados dientes.

"Es correcto. Naruto fue el único que abrió su visera frontal ."

-"¿Estas adolorida? Te estás moviendo muy lentamente ".

Se volvió hacia Naruto.

"Es sólo la enfermedad de gravedad. Totalmente normal. Me alegro de que solo este experimentando una versión suave ".

-"¿Enfermedad por gravedad?" Yahiko se volvió, tomó una especie de bloc digital y comenzó a golpearlo con un dedo.

-"Ajustarse a la presurización puede hacer que algunos humanos sientan que sus cuerpos pesan el doble de lo que normalmente hacen. Sin embargo, no tengo náuseas. Tomé una lanzadera de transporte de nave a nave una vez, que estaba sobrecargado. No encienden la gravedad cuando eso sucede. Fue un vuelo de nueve horas. Vi a algunos de los otros pasajeros vomitar sus entrañas cuando atracamos, y algunos ni siquiera pudieron salir de sus asientos. Necesitaban ser sacados en camillas para recuperarse ".

-"¿Daño en los órganos internos?" Yahiko levantó la cabeza.

Pensó en lo que había dicho y luego reprimió una sonrisa.

"'Derramar sus tripas' es solo un dicho. Significa que estaban vaciando el contenido de su estómago. Todo lo que habían comido o bebido fue expulsado ".

Yahiko asintió. "Ah"

-"Simplemente me siento cansada, pero me adaptaré rápido. Soy una mocosa de barco

-"¿Mocosa de barco?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza a Naruto.

"Crecí en naves de la flota. Lo más largo que he vivido en un planeta fue en la universidad por mis estudios culturales. Pasé dos años en la Tierra. Pude tomar la mayoría de mis cursos por computadora antes de eso ".

-"¿Tus padres eran de la flota de La Tierra Unida?"

-"Mi padre lo era. Mi madre era un colono que conoció y se casarón. Ella solo pudo tolerar ese tipo de vida durante un año antes de que se divorciaran ".

-"¿Esa vida?"

-"Vivir en una nave. Estaba acostumbrada al aire fresco y vivir en la superficie, y era duro para ella estar en el espacio. Quería volver a la colonia, a su familia, después de que me dio a luz ".

-"Explica" divorciado ". Naruto se acercó un poco más.

-"Terminaron su matrimonio. Um,¿ te dije que tenemos contratos? Ambos acordaron terminarlo. Papá consiguió mi custodia. " Ella lo vio fruncir el ceño. " Cuando los padres terminan un matrimonio, deben decidir con quién vivirá el niño. Su colonia era bastante inestable debido a las condiciones climáticas adversas, y ambos acordaron que las naves de la flota era un mejor lugar para los niños, con sus avanzadas instalaciones médicas y escuelas. Así que ella me dejó con mi papá. Cuando tenía diez años, fue asesinado durante una misión. Para entonces, mamá se había casado con un nuevo hombre y tenía cuatro hijos más. Ella sintió que sería una carga adicional para ellos y se negó a tomarme en custodia. " Pensar en eso aún le dolía a Hinata. "En cambio, fui adoptada por el mejor amigo de mi padre. Gai y su hijo, son los que murieron en el Gorison Traveler. Me querían, y estábamos muy unidos. Crecí con ellos. Mi madre es una persona que ni siquiera puedo recordar ".

La compasión suavizó las características de Naruto.

"Me disculpo, Hinata".

-"¿Por qué? No eres el que se negó a acogerme porque no querías una boca extra para alimentar. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por dejarme abordar y recogerme. "Ella bajó la mirada. "Puedes dejarme en cualquier lugar. No quiero ser una carga para ti o tu tripulación ".

-"Te invitamos a quedarte en el Kyuubi todo el tiempo que quieras".

Yahiko gruñó algo bajo, y todo lo que dijo hizo que Naruto se riera.

Hinata miró entre ellos.

"Realmente necesito aprender tu idioma".

-"Dije que no es como si pudieras comer mucho". Yahiko dejó el cuadernillo. "Los terrícolas son tan pequeños".

Ella no podía estar en desacuerdo, en comparación con los Jinchūriki.

"Todavía aprecio todo lo que han hecho. Karin va a arreglar este lío lo antes posible. Tengo fe en ella ".

-"Ella me informó de lo que estaba pasando cuando nos llamó". El tono de Naruto se volvió brusco y la furia brilló en sus ojos dorados." Me advertiste que algunos de los tuyos no tenian honor, y tu capitán es uno de ellos. No permitiré que nadie te lastime. Considera el Kyuubi como tu santuario durante el tiempo que lo necesites."

-"Gracias."

-"No hay necesidad de decir eso. Ahora, necesitas comida y descanso." Naruto deslizó los brazos debajo de ella y la levantó.

-"Puedo caminar."

Él la ignoró una vez más, sacándola de su bahía médica y de vuelta al pasillo.

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Capítulo 9

**_A Salvo_**

**_Capitulo Nueve_**

Naruto la llevó a otro nivel y bajó del ascensor, caminando por delante de las puertas cerradas hasta que una al final de otro pasillo se abrió. Era cuartos de la tripulación de un tamaño decente. Había dos muebles tipo sofá, pero no tenían respaldos ni costados. Solo cojines largos y de aspecto lujoso para sentarse. Un muro de almacenamiento estaba a un lado, y había dos puertas interiores. La llevó a uno de los sofás y la sentó. Luego se enderezó y retrocedió unos pocos pies.

-"Tengo algo que decirte, Hinata".

Ella mantuvo su mirada fija en la de él, esperando.

-"No tenemos espacio para invitados. Debemos compartir estos cuartos. Pero estás a salvo conmigo; Lo prometo. Dormiré en el piso, y puedes tener mi cama ". Se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia la pared del fondo y tocó una sección del área de almacenamiento. Se abrió para revelar algún tipo de máquina. Su cuerpo tapó casi todo, pero pronto un olor tentador golpeó su nariz.

Era para cocinar carne.

Ella pensó en lo que él había dicho, en que su barco no tenía cuartos de invitados. Eso no era inaudito en embarcaciones más pequeñas. Algunos de los cruceros de patrulla utilizados por la flota eran así. Dos miembros de la tripulación eran asignados a compartir habitaciones pequeñas y privadas, que contenían literas. Cada una venía con un inodoro y un lavamanos, y todos usaban un baño con ducha.

-"Entiendo. Sin embargo, dormiré en tu sofá ".

Se volvió, sosteniendo un plato y un vaso con forma de jarra con un asa. Se acercó y se agachó frente a ella, dándole el plato primero. Ella lo aceptó.

Estaba lleno de tiras de carne marrón y nada más.

-"Noma. Espero que comas carne. Si no, te conseguiré algo más ".

-"¿Carne de verdad? Eso era una sorpresa."

-"Sí. Son animales de mi mundo. No son inteligentes, pero son abundantes y sabrosos. ¿Eso es ofensivo para ti?"

-"No."

-"Prueba."

Ella recogió cuidadosamente una tira de carne. Estaba caliente, como si acabara de ser cocinado. La máquina tenía que ser algún tipo de replicador de alimentos. Olía bien, casi como carne de res, y ella le dio un mordisco tentativo.

El sabor explotó en su lengua. Estaba delicioso, lo suficientemente suave como para morder y masticar fácilmente. Ella le sonrió.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó el vaso con forma de taza.

"Esto es nee. Agua con nutrientes, y aromatizada con frutas ."

Colocó el plato en su regazo, terminó la tira de carne que estaba comiendo y aceptó la bebida. Ella tomó un olor tentativo. Olía un poco a bayas. Tomando un pequeño sorbo, lo encontró frío, e increíblemente sabroso. Hinata tomó un sorbo más grande.

-"Le ordené a Yahiko que aprendiera todo sobre tu raza, y propondrá más cosas que te podrian gustar comer y beber. Este es mi bocadillo favorito, y él ha visto a otros terrícolas comerlo antes en las estaciones que visitamos. Sentimos que esta era una elección segura ".

Ella se sintió conmovida y le hizo gracia que él siguiera llamando a los humanos "terrícolas". Sin embargo, no importaba. Era un hombre considerado.

"Gracias."

-"Dices eso a menudo. No hay necesidad de mostrar aprecio ." Ajustó su cuerpo para sentarse en el suelo, observándola. "¿Qué pasó después de que nos fuéramos?"

Eso mató su buen humor rápido." Fui arrestada y puesta en el calabozo. Karin me sacó de mi celda, me hizo subir al traje y aquí estoy. Aprecio profundamente que hayas venido por mí, Naruto. No tenias que hacerlo. Estoy segura de que fue un dolor dar vuelta y regresar, sin mencionar que es peligroso ".

-"Sin dolor. Era una cosa simple ordenar a Kiba que cambiara el rumbo. Estábamos a solo dos horas de tu barco cuando Karin nos llamó."

Se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que Karin había pasado horas planeando su fuga, y Naruto había estado esperando durante bastante tiempo que saliera de su celda.

-"¿La noma te está quemando? ¿Demasiado calor?" Se inclinó, frunciendo el ceño.

-"No. Es perfecto. Me gusta."

-"Estás haciendo esto". Él se mordió el labio inferior para demostrarle.

-"Hago eso cuando estoy pensando demasiado duro en algo".

-"Estás a salvo aquí, Hinata. Nadie te hará daño. Te doy mi palabra."

-"No es eso. Me siento segura ". No era una mentira. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse que su situación actual, como su futuro. Si Karin no pudiera aclararle las cosas, La Tierra Unida la buscaría como una criminal si el Comandante Hidan se saliera con la suya.

"Me salvaste la vida, Naruto".

Gruñó, la ira transformando sus rasgos.

"Karin dijo que tu gente te mataría. No entiendo por qué. No hiciste nada malo, y nos pediste ayuda. "

-"El Comandante Hidan fue el que organizó la llegada de los Ke'ters a bordo del Gorison Traveler. Los trajo a nuestro barco, y nos atacaron. Todo ese lío es su culpa, pero necesita culpar a alguien más. De lo contrario, su carrera terminara. Karin supo que iba a destruir toda evidencia de lo que realmente sucedió y hacer que pareciera que todo fue mi culpa ".

-"Los Ke'ters atacan a cualquiera que quieran comer. Y eso sería cualquier raza que no sea la suya. Tampoco hacen lo que alguien más quiere. ¿Es tu gente tan estúpida?"

Ella asintió.

"Algunos de ellos lo son. El comandante Hidan debio estar bastante desesperado en este momento. No solo dejó a los Ke'ters a bordo, sino que también permitió que cuatro centros de control permanecieran sin personal. Las regulaciones establecen que deben tener operadores las 24 horas. Solo eso es motivo suficiente para ser despedido ".

-"Tu gente murió, pero ¿está preocupado por mantener su trabajo?"

Le gustó cómo Naruto lo cortó para llegar al punto.

"Sí."

-"¿Cuál es la importancia de los centros de control? "

No fue información exactamente clasificada. Cualquiera podría buscar esa información si quisiera.

"Los centros de control tienen acceso a la mayoría de los sistemas de la nave. El trabajo del operador de una estación de control es velar por todo lo que hay en el barco. Por lo general, se dividen los niveles para mirar, pero todos los centros de control pueden acceder a cualquier cámara independientemente. También son una garantía en caso de que ocurra algo catastrófico. Como, digamos, si nuestra nave fuera atacada." Ella arqueó una ceja hacia él. "Tomé Control 1, cerré las instalaciones y pude apagar los motores a pesar de que no estaba en el puente".

-"¿Tu gente teme ataques como ese? ¿Ocurren a menudo?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"No, pero podrían. Tenemos problemas con los rebeldes de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, no han apuntado a los buques de la gran tamaño. La seguridad es demasiado para la mayoría de ellos. Pero existe el temor de que tal vez empiecen a usar naves pequeñas para disparar contra nosotros, obtener un golpe de suerte y dar en el puente. No puedes volar al Gorison Traveler desde un centro de control, pero tienes acceso a todos los sistemas principales en una emergencia, para ayudar a mantener a la tripulación con vida hasta que otra nave pueda llegar para ayudar".

-"¿Por qué tienes rebeldes? ¿Son de otras razas que odian a los tuyos?"

-"No. En realidad, son residentes de la Tierra Unida. "Ella comió otra tira de carne y puso su bebida en el suelo, ya que no había una mesa. "La Tierra Unida ha iniciado colonias en muchos planetas y ha abierto toneladas de estaciones espaciales. Algunos de los residentes se disgustan por los envíos tardíos de suministros, o sienten que no cuentan con los recursos suficientes para prosperar. Entiendo y simpatizo con su situación. No debería ser así. Entonces, una vez más, no tiene sentido para mí que se quejarán de una entrega tardía de suministros, y luego las exploten en represalia cuando llegan. Los suministros se retrasan incluso más tiempo, hasta que se pueda enviar una lanzadera de reemplazo. Eso no es útil para nadie, incluidas las personas por las que los rebeldes dicen que lo están haciendo ".

-"Eso los está lastimando".

Ella asintió y terminó su comida.

"Gracias."

Se puso de pie, tomando su plato.

"Deja de decir eso."

Ella se mordió el labio.

"Me criaron para ser educada. Al menos no te estoy llamando "señor".

Volvió a ella y se sentó en el suelo.

"¿Señor?"

-"Es una forma de respeto para alguien a cargo. Eres el capitán de tu nave. El protocolo dictaría que solo hable contigo cuando me hagas una pregunta, y terminar mi respuesta con un "señor" al final ".

Él sólo la estudió.

-"Así, señor. Gracias Señor. No hay problema señor."

-"Eso suena tonto".

Ella se rió entre dientes.

"Es una buena cosa que no decidí convertirme en un miembro de la flota. Tomé un trabajo civil, pero el "señor" todavía era requerido en una nave cuando estas en servicio o hablando con un oficial de alto rango. La flota no es exactamente como los militares de la Tierra, pero está modelada a partir de eso ".

-"¿La flota no es militar?"

-"Parecida ... pero no. La Tierra Unida está a cargo de ambos, pero son dos ramas diferentes. Sé lo complicado que suena. La flota se ocupa de las colonias, estaciones y alienígenas, si hay un conflicto. Los militares protegen a la Tierra, solo a ese sistema solar, y a las personas que viven allí ".

-"Entiendo. Tenemos algo así. Combatientes que eligen defender solo a nuestra gente y nuestro planeta, y algunos que luchan contratando sus servicios por buenas causas".

-"Pero eres un comerciante, ¿verdad?. Luchaste contra esos Ke'ters como si fueras militar ".

-"La mayoría de las Jinchūriki están entrenados para luchar. Algunos lo hacen por paga. Prefiero comerciar para ganarme la vida ".

-"¿Qué comercio? Si puedo preguntar."

"Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, Hinata. Mencioné las colonias que cultivan alimentos. Principalmente proveemos alimentos y medicinas a otros. Los planetas en nuestro sistema son buenos para cultivar.Nuestra gente nunca pasa hambre, pero no es lo mismo para otras razas ". Él sonrió. "Nuestros transportes de suministros nunca llegan tarde. Es un asunto de gran orgullo".

-"Estoy segura de que mi gente podría aprender mucho de la tuya".

El asintió.

"Necesitas descansar, Hinata."

Ella estaba cansada.

"No quiero tomar tu cama".

-"Insisto."

Ella asintió a regañadientes.

"Gracias."

Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano. Su piel se sentía como terciopelo envuelto alrededor de huesos fuertes. La hizo ponerse de pie y la condujo a la puerta de la izquierda. Se abrió automáticamente.

-"¿Sensores de movimiento?"

-"Sí."

La habitación no era grande, y la mayor parte del espacio estaba ocupada por una cama enorme. Su tamaño la sorprendió un poco. Tenía que tener dos metros ochenta de largo, tres metros de ancho. Había almacenamiento incorporado en una de las paredes.

-"Ponte cómoda. El baño está al lado. Lo siento, las habitaciones no están conectadas ".

Ella se dio la vuelta, mirándolo fijamente.

"No tengo ropa de repuesto".

Se acercó a ella y tocó un panel. Un cajón se deslizó hacia afuera.

"Busca allí. Usa lo que creas que funcionará. Lo que es mío, lo compartiremos. Nos detendremos en una colonia en once días, y me complacería comprarte allí ropa de tu talla ".

-"Eso es demasiado, Naruto".

Cerró el cajón y se acercó a ella, deteniéndose con apenas un pie de espacio entre ellos. Su mirada era amable.

"No, no lo es, Hinata. Te daría cualquier cosa. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes ".

Se fue y la puerta se cerró, dejándola sola.

Hinata se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, luego se quitó el uniforme demasiado grande. Mantuvo puesto el sostén deportivo y las bragas, trepando bajo las gruesas cubiertas para encontrar sábanas suaves que la esperaban.

La cama era enorme y muy cómoda, y estaba agotada. El poco descanso que había tenido desde el ataque no había sido más que unas pocas horas seguidas.

.

.

.

Naruto llamó a su hermano.

"Ella está durmiendo. Dime la verdad. ¿Ella está bien?"

-"He repasado las lecturas del scaner. La hembra está bien. Se mostraron niveles elevados de estrés, pero eso es normal ".

-"Bien."

-"No puedo decirte si la reprodución es compatible con nuestro tipo. Tendría que hacer más pruebas ".

Frunció el ceño

"No pregunté eso".

-"No estoy ciego, hermano. Te sientes atraído por la mujer. Arriesgaste nuestras vidas para ayudarla.

-"Nuestro rey quiere un mejor comercio con los terrícolas".

-"Eso sólo justifica la primera vez que ayudamos ... pero volviste por ella".

-"Eso era lo correcto de hacer."

Yahiko se detuvo antes de continuar.

"Tú quieres a la hembra".

Naruto suspiró, decidiendo que no había razón para mentir.

"Lo hago."

-"Ella podría no ser capaz de soportar a tus crias. ¿Entonces que?"

Naruto lo consideró.

"Todo acerca de ella me atrae a diferencia de cualquier otra mujer. Su aroma. Su voz. Deseo tocarla."

-"Tal vez sea temporal".

-"Lo dudo", admitió. "Ambos lados de mí son atraídos por ella".

-"¿Estás seguro?"

-"Me siento tranquilo cuando estoy cerca de ella".

-"¿Y si no puede tener a tu cria?"

-"No importa". Él no quería pensar en eso. "Estaré triste, pero no lo suficiente como para lamentarlo si ella es mía".

-"Es tan pequeña y extraña".

Naruto gruñó en advertencia.

-"No estoy insultando a tu mujer, hermano. Estoy declarando hechos. Tal vez ni siquiera sea posible que copules con ella. Deberías descubrir si eres compatible antes de poner tu corazón en ella. Imagínate vinculandote con una mujer sin ese tipo de conexión. Destruiría ambos lados de ti. No quisiera ser el que tenga que someterte si te vuelves salvaje."

Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada del dormitorio.

"Necesita más tiempo".

-"Pero no es así como somos. Las conexiones se hacen rápidamente. Descúbrelo ahora, o ponla en la bahía médica para distanciarte de ella. Puede estar cómoda allí hasta que lleguemos a un lugar donde pueda estar segura y dejarla atrás ".

-"Algunos de los suyos quieren matarla, Yahiko".

-"Ella va a ser tu muerte si te quedas con la hembra y no es posible que copules. Dependo de ti, hermano. Todos dependemos de ti. Somos un grupo unido. Tu pérdida nos devastaría a todos. Ve a la mujer, explicale y descubre si eres compatible. El futuro de todos está en el equilibrio de todo lo que haces"

Naruto terminó la llamada y se paseó por su espacio personal.

Él era un Jinchūriki. Hinata no lo era. Su gente no tomaba compañeros. Hacian contratos.

Hizo una mueca, disgustado por el concepto. Sonaba frío e impersonal. ¿Sería demasiado para la hembra? ¿Muy intenso? ¿Y si no podía manejarlo?

Gruñó y se frotó el pecho cuando sintió que su bestia interior le arañaba.

"Tranquilo, mi otra mitad. También la quiero. Estamos de acuerdo en esto ".

Se detuvo, mirando las puertas del dormitorio.

-"Necesitamos tomar el riesgo".

Decidió comer antes de despertar a Hinata. Necesitaba descansar. Podría darle al menos un par de horas.

**_Continuará..._**


	11. Capítulo 10

**_Estoy atraído por ti_**

**_Capitulo Diez_**

Una mano grande y cálida le frotó la espalda. Hinata gimió de placer, el masaje se sentía increíblemente bien.

Luego recordó dónde estaba y se quedó sin aliento, sentándose.

Se giró para encontrar a Naruto sentado en el borde de la cama. Su mitad superior estaba desnuda, pero todavía llevaba pantalones negros. Era un apuesto hombre bestia alienígena. No había como negarlo. Su atención bajó a sus musculosos brazos y pecho.

También era un hombre bestia alien grande y en forma.

-"Hola". Levantó la mano e intentó peinarse el pelo con los dedos. Probablemente era un desastre. "¿Es de mañana?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Has dormido durante cuatro horas. Comí, entrené con mi hermano y luego me bañé para darte más tiempo. Pero ahora debemos hablar. Hay una elección importante que debes hacer pronto ".

Ella estaba intrigada.

"Bueno. ¿Qué es?"

-"Eres consciente de que soy un Jinchūriki. Estoy muy atraído por ti, Hinata. Ambos lados de mí lo hacen ..."

Ajustó su posición, inclinándose hacia él y manteniendo las mantas hasta su pecho, tomando en cuenta lo que había dicho.

"No entiendo. Quiero decir, la parte de atracción lo entiendo. También me siento atraída por ti ", dijo ella, decidiendo que él merecía su honestidad. "Pero, ¿qué quieres decir con ambos lados? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que seas un cambiaformas?"

Él sonrió.

"¿Eres consciente de eso?"

-"Algo. Nos dieron algunos informes sobre los Jinchūriki, pero no hay mucha información disponible. El departamento cultural quería enviar un especialista al noveno cuadrante para aprender más sobre su gente. Obtener el permiso de la Tierra Unida toma tiempo. Por lo que algunos humanos informaron, pueden cambiar de forma, pero nunca dijeron a qué. "

Luego su sonrisa se desvaneció, y sus ojos dorados brillaron con una emoción que ella tradujo como preocupación.

"Te mostraré. Necesitas ver los dos lados de mí para tomar una decisión".

La emoción la llenó.

"¿De Verdad? ¿No es un secreto de tu gente? Hay una teoría, que podría ser algo que no muestres a otras razas ".

-"Otras razas normalmente solo ven nuestro lado animal durante la batalla".

Eso la inquietó un poco.

"Bien. ¿Por qué?"

-"Necesitas ver para entender. Te mostré mis garras. Eso es solo una pequeña parte de mi otra mitad. Es ... asertivo ".

Ella frunció el ceño.

-"La agresión y la rabia están contenidas en un lado de nosotros. Para luchar, para defender, dejamos salir ese lado. Nuestro otro lado. Mi otra mitad."

A ella no le gustó el sonido de eso.

"¿Me pondrás en peligro al mostrarme?"

Él sonrió.

"No. Nunca podría lastimarte, Hinata. Ambos lados de mí quieren mantenerte a salvo".

Él le había salvado la vida dos veces. Una vez rescatandola de los Ke'ters y otra vez cuando la recogió en el espacio. Asintió.

"Confío en ti, Naruto".

-"Bien". Él vaciló. "Necesito dejar que mis emociones más agresivas se eleven para mostrarte. No están dirigidas a ti." Él se deslizó fuera de la cama y se puso de pie, alcanzando la cintura de sus pantalones.

Lo observó, atónita y fascinada, cuando él se inclinó, empujándolos lentamente hacia abajo. Cuando se enderezó, obligó a su mirada a fijarse en su rostro mientras él se paraba ante ella desnudo. Era tentador echar un vistazo más abajo, pero no tenía que preocuparse por pelear con eso por mucho tiempo.

De repente se inclinó de nuevo, un gruñido bajo salió de él.

Piel de gallina se elevó a lo largo de sus brazos ante el sonido animal, pero permaneció inmóvil. Tenía que creer que Naruto no la lastimaría.

Sucedió rápido. Pasó de ser un hombre a algo que se parecía a una pantera albina casi rubia de la Tierra, si fuera rubia ceniza, más grande, más aterrador y de aspecto casi humano en su apariencia facial.

Se subió al extremo de la cama, de pie a cuatro patas, sus ojos dorados mirándola.

Lo examinó de nuevo, desde sus grandes patas con garras afiladas, hasta sus extremidades gruesas y musculosas, hasta el ancho pecho y el torso. Tenía una pequeña cola que azotaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Sus dientes eran más largos ahora que en su otra forma, y ella estaba bastante segura de que él podría hacerla pedazos si quisiera. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran los mismos que los de Naruto cuando la estudiaba.

Ella empujó las mantas hacia abajo y lentamente se puso de rodillas.

"¿Puedes entenderme?"

Él dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

-"¿Puedo tocarte?"

Él bajó hasta que su estómago estaba tendido en la cama.

Su mano temblaba mientras la extendía. Tenía que pesar ciento ochenta kilos, al menos, y era mucho más grande que ella. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su costado. La suavidad aterciopelada había desaparecido de su piel oscura; en cambio se sentía suave pero duro.

-"¡Esto es increíble!"

Agitó la cola, y luego, con la misma rapidez, volvió a su forma de hombre.

Retiró la mano y lo observó estirar su cuerpo sobre la cama. Sin embargo, se quedó boca abajo

Ella echó un vistazo a su culo; ella no pudo resistirse. Era musculoso y fornido, y tenía un aspecto humano. La cola había desaparecido.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro cuando se desplomó sobre su trasero.

-"Somos más letales en esa forma mientras luchamos. Más difícil de lastimar."

-"Puedo entender eso. ¿Puedes cambiar si no te sientes enojado? "

-"Es desencadenado por hormonas agresivas".

Ella tomó eso por un no.

" ¿Puedes controlar tus cambios? Quiero decir, por supuesto que puedes. Solo lo hiciste. Lo que quiero decir es que si estás hablando con alguien y te hace enojar, ¿simplemente cambias o es algo que se hace a voluntad? "

Él sonrió.

"Nunca es accidental. Aprendemos a controlarnos rápidamente cuando somos muy jóvenes ".

Eso era fascinante.

"Dijiste que necesitaba hacer una elección. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con esto?"

Él sostuvo su mirada.

"Mi raza toma compañeros".

-"Me dijiste eso antes". Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No era una idiota. Estaba hablando de apareamiento, algo acerca de una elección.

Necesitaba decirle más antes de que asumiera algo. Podría ser un error saltar a conclusiones, pero una parte de ella no pudo evitar unir las dos.

¿Estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería aparearse con él? El concepto daba miedo. Apenas se conocían.

-"Me siento atraído por ti, Hinata. Ambos lados de mí lo hacen. Como Jinchūriki, elijo a una mujer y la tomo como mi compañera. No sé si somos compatibles ... pero quiero saber si lo somos. Te mostré ambos lados de mí porque somos una raza emocional. No solo vivimos de acuerdo con nuestras emociones, sino que también gobiernan nuestros cuerpos".

Ella se quedó sin habla, sin saber qué decir. Muchas preguntas llenaron su cabeza.

-"Me fije en ti. Es puro instinto y emoción. Significa que me siento fuertemente atraído por ti. Todo sobre ti me atrae."

-"Nos acabamos de conocer", soltó ella.

-"Así es como funciona para los Jinchūriki. Sentimos una atracción intensa, y solo crece hasta que nos aferramos completamente a una mujer y la reclamamos." Él buscó sus ojos con los suyos" No hay contratos. Sólo necesidad y deseo. Te quiero, Hinata. ¿Me permitirás tocarte?"

-"Santa mierda. Hablas en serio, ¿verdad? "

El asintió.

"Sé que somos diferentes, pero eso no me importa". Su mirada bajó a su sujetador deportivo, y un gruñido bajo vino de él. "Anhelo tocarte. Probarte. Copular contigo. Reclamarte ... conservarte ".

Su corazón latía más rápido, y sintió que su cuerpo respondía a su voz baja y ronca. La forma en que la miraba la hacía sentir cálida por todas partes.

"Necesito darme una ducha."

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Lo había sorprendido. Ella misma, también.

-"Regresaré." Se quitó las sábanas, se levantó de la cama grande y casi salió corriendo de la habitación al baño. Era cobarde huir, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido.

No había un candado en la puerta. Se quitó el sujetador deportivo y las bragas, luego descubrió cómo usar la extraña ducha. Usaban agua a bordo del Kyuubi.

No estaba exactamente caliente, más bien tibia. Se quedó debajo, tratando de frenar su corazón, lo que resultó difícil cuando sus pensamientos permanecieron en Naruto.

¡Quería tener sexo con ella! Ni siquiera estaba segura de si eso era posible.

Eran dos razas diferentes. Era mucho más grande que ella. Debería haber mirado su ingle cuando se desnudó, para descubrir lo que estaba pasando allí.

Abrió un recipiente en el estante y olió el contenido. Bayas de algún tipo. No estaba segura de si era un gel de baño o champú. No importaba. Vertió un poco en su palma, usándola para fregar tanto su cabello como su piel. Luego se enjuagó y usó el agua para limpiar su boca lo mejor que pudo. Ella anhelaba un cepillo de dientes.

Apagó el agua y usó una toalla para secarse, agradecida de que Naruto no hubiera irrumpido en el baño.

Quería aparearse con ella. Hacerla suya. Era loco. No se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para comprometerse de por vida.

Por otra parte, abía aprendido mucho sobre las culturas alienígenas. Conocía extensamentre variadas prácticas de apareamiento.

Los Crezzi eran atraídos instantáneamente por sus compañeros. Formaban lazos de por vida sin siquiera decir una palabra a su intención primero. Era el olor y la atracción visual lo que los unia. Luego ponian huevos, docenas de ellos, y criaron a los jóvenes juntos. Los Richlings tomaban múltiples parejas reproductoras, nunca formando un vínculo emocional con nadie más que con su descendencia. Su gente se atraía sexualmente por fuerza. Los más débiles nacidos de su especie nunca eran criados. Eran convertidos en algo similar a esclavos, sirviendo a los criadores.

-"Mierda". Ella miró la puerta, la aprensión llenándola. "No puedo esconderme aquí por siempre. Piensa, Hinata."

Si los Jinchūriki estaban motivados por la emoción al elegir a sus compañeros, ella cerró los ojos, tratando de ser exactamente lo contrario. Racional. Ella había sido entrenada para evaluar otras razas y para tener una mente abierta.

Era su trabajo. Sin embargo, nunca ni una vez consideró que se le podría pedir que se convirtiera en la compañera de algúna raza.

Sin embargo, Naruto no era solo un extraño alien.

Ella abrió los ojos. No. Naruto era el tipo que había salvado su vida y luchó contra los Ke'ters para proteger a su gente. Había regresado para rescatarla cuando supo que el Comandante Hidan planeaba asesinarla.

Y Naruto era alguien por el que definitivamente se sentía atraída, aunque era muy diferente de su clase.

-"Mierda". Respiró hondo y caminó hacia la puerta. "No soy un cobarde".

La puerta se abrió y Naruto se quedó en la sala de estar. Se había vuelto a poner el pantalón negro y dejó de pasearse para mirarla.

-"Te he asustado. Disculpas, Hinata. No quise provocar esa reacción ".

-"No tenía miedo. Me siento abrumada. Somos muy diferentes, Naruto. Los seres humanos hacen esta cosa llamada citas, donde pasamos tiempo juntos, conociéndonos poco a poco. A veces pasamos años saliendo antes de decidir casarnos ".

-"¿Años? "Parecía sorprendido, y sonaba aún más.

Ella asintió.

"El período más corto que he conocido personalmente fue un mes. Una pareja que conozco se conoció y se casó tan rápido. Por otra parte, trabajaban en el mismo equipo y básicamente pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. Después de un mes, decidieron legalizarlo. Creo que en su mayoría decidieron casarse porque uno de ellos estaba siendo reasignado a otra nave de la flota. No eran civiles. Los trabajadores de la flota van a donde se les dice y no se les da la opción de decir no. La pareja no quería estar separada, y hay una cláusula en los contratos de flotas que establece que las parejas casadas tienen derecho a estar juntas. Los contratos aseguran que trabajen para la flota durante años, y hasta que eso termine, la flota los posee".

-"¿Esclavitud?"

-"No usamos ese término. La flota paga por tu entrenamiento, invierte tiempo y dinero en tu educación para diversos trabajos. Para esa oportunidad, la gente está de acuerdo en que la compensación vale la pena. Una vez que cumplen su tiempo, pueden dejar la flota para trabajar para otra persona. La mayoría renuncian a otro contrato y se quedan, ya que es seguro el trabajo ".

-"¿Que pasa contigo? ¿La flota es dueña de tu tiempo?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"No. Es una de las razones por las que decidí ser un trabajador civil. Pagué mi propia educación con el dinero que mi padre me dejó cuando murió. Él quería que mis elecciones fueran mías ".

Naruto se acercó más a ella, se detuvo a unos pasos y sostuvo su mirada.

"¿Cuál es tu elección, Hinata? ¿Debo pedirte que duermas en la bahía médica para mantener el espacio entre nosotros o te quedarás conmigo? Como he dicho, ya estoy queriendo anudarte. "

Ella se mordió el labio y trató de pensar.

"¿Qué pasa cuando te anudas?"

-"No podré dejarte ir. Serás mía. Seré tuyo. Nos apareamos de por vida ".

-"Ni siquiera sé si somos sexualmente compatibles".

-"Podríamos averiguarlo." Su mirada viajó por su cuerpo. "¿Como es el juego previo terrestre? ¿Cómo excitas a tu clase?"

-"Besando.Tocando. ¿Qué hay de los Jinchūriki?"

-"Las hembras se acercan y se vuelven físicamente agresivas. Si los hombres no están interesados, les gruñiremos para advertirles que se vayan. Si estamos interesados, luchamos y sujetamos a las hembras debajo de nosotros ".

Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo. Era un hombre bestia alienígena enorme que lucía positivamente peligroso.

"Guau. Suena violento ". Esperaba que no esperara eso de ella. Su mirada volvió a la suya. "Probablemente me harías daño. Tampoco puedo imaginarme atacándote. Solo he golpeado a hombres que no me gustaron, y seguro que no quería tener relaciones sexuales con ellos".

El asintió.

"No quiero hacerte daño, Hinata. Sólo te quiero debajo de mí ".

-"¿Y que más?"

-"Estar dentro de ti".

Ella vaciló.

"No sé si nuestras partes, um ... coincidirán. Tengo curiosidad por averiguarlo, porque me atraes. Simplemente no estoy segura de la parte del apareamiento. ¿Podemos probar si el sexo es posible o no sin la unión? "

-"Sí. Puedo copular con una hembra sin enlazarla."

-"¿Cual es la diferencia?"

-"Es hormonal".

-"¿Como con tu cambio?"

El asintió.

"No puedo aparearme si me mantengo en esta forma".

Sintió que la sangre se le escapaba de la cara.

"¿Quieres decir que si cambias te emparejas? ¿Que tendríamos que vincularnos mientras estás en tu otra forma? "

-"Generalmente. Pero no eres Jinchūriki, y no puedes cambiar de forma como lo hacen nuestras hembras. Es algo que tendremos que resolver. Puedo decir por tu miedo que no me darías la bienvenida a cambiar para asegurar un vínculo de unión contigo de esa manera ".

Se sintió más que un poco abrumada.

"Tenemos una palabra para eso. Bestialidad. Es ... um ... ilegal ".

-"No entiendo."

-"Es ilegal que los humanos tengan relaciones sexuales con ..." Ella no quería insultarlo al llamar a su otra forma un animal. Él no era uno, a pesar de lo que podía convertirse.

-"¿Aliens? ¿Otras razas?"

-"Algo como eso."

-"Tu gente también quiere matarte".

-"Algunos. No todos."

Él ladeó la cabeza, su mirada dorada y penetrante.

"Las leyes terrenales no importan aquí. Estamos en una nave Jinchūriki. Según nuestras leyes, el apareamiento es natural y es alentado si tenemos la suerte de encontrar a nuestro compañero. La raza no le importa a nuestro rey. Serás considerada Jinchūriki una vez que nos unamos. Tu gente no puede arrestarte. No se le permitiría".

Eso podría ser algo bueno, si Karin fallara y el Comandante Hidan se saliera con la suya. Su reputación y su nombre podrían ser manchados más allá de la salvación, y la Tierra Unida emitiría una orden de arresto hacia ella.

Tendría suerte si solo pasara el resto de su vida en prisión. En el peor de los casos, la ejecutarían.

Los Jinchūriki no se aliaron con la Tierra Unida. Significaba que no tenían la obligación de entregar a un humano a su planeta.

Esa no era una razón para decir que sí. Se sentía culpable por siquiera pensar que esa fuera una razón por la que consideraría convertirse en su compañera.

Miró a los ojos dorados de Naruto y apartó todos los pensamientos de su cabeza. En su lugar, trató de concentrarse en cómo se sentía. La atracción era mutua. Ella se acercó, queriendo tocarlo. Como él también lo deseaba, no había razón para no hacerlo.

Levantó las manos y las colocó sobre su pecho aterciopelado, amando lo suave que era su piel bajo las yemas de los dedos y las palmas. Él era tan firme. Musculoso Fuerte. Caliente.

Sus fosas nasales se agrandaron y un gruñido bajo salio de él. No era aterrador, sino sexy. Él también la alcanzó, poniendo sus grandes manos en su cintura cubierta con una toalla.

"¿Sí?"

Ella se encontró asintiendo.

"Solo tomaremos las cosas con calma, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Sí."

Se quedaron allí, y se dio cuenta de que parecía estar esperando que ella hiciera algo, que iniciara la intimidad.

"Deberíamos ir al dormitorio".

Él asintió bruscamente.

Ella retrocedió y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran de su pecho. Él soltó sus caderas, y su corazón golpeó una vez más cuando se volvió, llevándolo a su habitación. Cogió la toalla y tragó saliva, tirando del material. Cayó lentamente por su cuerpo.

Sin atreverse a mirar atrás para ver su reacción a su trasero desnudo, ella se subió a su cama y se dio la vuelta, acostada sobre su espalda.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos y lo encontró absorbiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella sintió que el calor enrojecía sus mejillas, pero rechazó su timidez.

"¿Soy parecida a una mujer Jinchūriki?"

Él negó con la cabeza, su atención se fijó en sus pechos. Naruto se quedó allí, mudo, mirándola.

Ella se encogió interiormente y se incorporó, resistiendo el impulso de esconderse.

"¿No soy atractiva desnuda?"

Su mirada se desvió hacia la de ella, y él hizo un suave y extraño ruido antes de hablar.

"No es desagradable. Me temo que te haré daño. Tu piel se ve extremadamente suave por todas partes".

Ella se preguntó si suave significaba flacida.

¿La estaba llamando gordita?

No era una de las que hacia ejercicio, y aparte de lo que Gai la hacía aprender para defenderse, no era exactamente del tipo físico.

Su mirada se dirigió a sus brazos, pecho y estómago. Naruto no parecía tener una onza de flacidez en él. Era todo musculoso y apretado, piel oscura.

No te asustes. Los malentendidos suceden cuando dos razas alienígenas hablan, se recordó mentalmente.

"¿Debo vestirme?"

-"¡NO!"

**_Continuará..._**


	12. Capítulo 11

**_Mi Compañera_**

**_Capitulo Once_**

Hinata saltó sobresaltada por el fuerte gruñido.

Naruto cayó de rodillas.

"¡Disculpa! No me tengas miedo Solo me preocupa lastimarte. Pareces tan frágil. "Él levantó sus manos hacia ella, mostrando sus uñas. No eran garras en este momento, pero sí tenía unas uñas gruesas y afiladas.

-"No lo harás." Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma, ¿recuerdas? Empecemos por cómo soy de diferente. ¿Cómo son los cuerpos de tus hembras, además del hecho de que las texturas de nuestra piel son diferentes? "

Su mirada bajó a sus pechos, y tocó los discos planos de su propio pecho.

"Los tuyos son más grandes y parecen delicados".

Miró sus pechos y se estiró, ahuecándolos, dando a cada uno un buen apretón para demostrarle.

"No se caerán".

Su sonrisa por el momento fue más amplia.

Gruñó bajo.

"Los centros se están poniendo rígidos".

Él estaba hablando de sus pezones.

"Eso sucede cuando son acariciados, o si hace frío".

-"¿Duele?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"No." Ella pellizcó uno para mostrarle. El pezón se tensó aún más. "Se siente bien para la mayoría de las hembras, en realidad. Siempre y cuando no sea demasiado rudo o la piel no esté rota, es agradable "

Caminó de rodillas hasta el extremo de la cama, pero se detuvo allí y apoyó las manos en el colchón. Ella estudió sus rasgos. No se veía disgustado, solo intensamente curioso.

Soltó sus pechos y se volvió más audaz, extendiendo las piernas y levantando las rodillas. Bajó la mirada y otro gruñido vino de él, incluso más sexy que el anterior.

-"¿Qué tal aquí?" Ella se recostó un poco, usando sus codos para sostenerse para poder verlo. A continuación, ella apoyó los pies en la cama, levantando un poco las caderas y extendiendo las piernas. Fue descarado mostrarle su coño, pero era la forma más rápida de aprender el uno del otro. Ella estaba de acuerdo en eso.

"¿Son los humanos muy diferentes de las hembras Jinchūriki aquí?"

El asintió

"Eres rosa. Nuestras hembras son oscuras." Levantó su cuerpo, arrastrándose sobre la cama.

Se mantuvo quieta mientras él se acercaba. La cama se hundió, y ella tuvo que tensar sus abdominales para evitar ser golpeada. Naruto se recostó sobre su estómago mientras avanzaba lentamente entre sus muslos abiertos.

Ella tuvo que separarlas aún más. Era un tipo enorme con hombros anchos.

Se levantó hasta que su cara estuvo directamente sobre su sexo. Él no miró su rostro, demasiado concentrado en mirar esa parte más delicada de ella. Se ajustó y extendió una mano hacia ella.

Ella se relajó mientras su mano aterciopelada acariciaba su muslo interno.

-"Tan suave", gruñó.

-"Así eres tú".

Eso hizo que su cabeza se sacudiera, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Ella sonrió.

"Te sientes bien conmigo. Tu piel."

Él inhaló.

"Y hueles bien ... pero no necesitada. ¿Cómo cambio tu aroma? ¿Te aceitas cuando estás lista para copular?"

¿_Aceitas_? Ella pensó en eso un momento.

"Me mojo. Sí ." Sacó los brazos de debajo de ella, se reclinó completamente y sonrió. "Bueno. Lección sexual de una mujer humana". Ella lo miró. "¿Listo para aprender?"

-"Sí."

-"Nunca antes me he tocado a mí misma con alguien mirando, pero sé que aprendo algo más rápido si veo cómo se hace. Te mostraré lo que me hace humedecerme, y mi olor probablemente cambiará. En realidad, estoy segura de que lo hará. Sé que tu sentido del olfato debe ser mucho mejor que el mío, e incluso puedo captarlo cuando estoy excitada".

-"Muéstrame."

Su voz había salido más profunda, y a ella le gustaba lo brusco que sonó. Tal vez eso era una señal de que él estaba encendido. Seguro que no parecía indiferente hacia ella. Eso era un alivio.

Ella tocó sus pechos otra vez.

"Son sensibles. Básicamente, la mayoría de las partes de mí lo son con el toque correcto. "Ella deslizó sus manos por sus costillas, sobre su estómago, y se detuvo en su coño. Ella vaciló, levantó la mano y se mojó uno de los dedos lamiéndolo. "Tocar en seco en esta área no es muy cómodo. Esto ayuda. " Se agachó y tocó suavemente su clítoris. "Esto es extremadamente sensible y me excitara súper rápido. También es como me vendre".

-"¿Vendre?" Estaba gruñendo sus palabras ahora.

-"Clímax. Venirse. Um ... cómo completamos el sexo ".

-"Muéstrame", instó de nuevo.

Comenzó a frotar su clítoris. Él observó su dedo, y ella lo miró. Él lamió sus labios, la vista de su lengua roja la hizo preguntarse cómo se sentiría si eso estuviera en su clítoris, en lugar de su dedo.

Extendió sus piernas más amplias, el placer hormigueaba a través de ella cuando su clítoris comenzó a hincharse. Era la primera vez que jugaba consigo misma delante de alguien, y había algo realmente bueno en eso.

Hizo un ruido sordo y bajó la cara aún más cerca. Podía sentir su aliento caliente en ella. El murmullo se hizo más fuerte, casi como un ronroneo.

Esperaba que eso fuera algo bueno. Sus ojos parecían más brillantes, incluso cuando se estrecharon. También notó que su cuerpo se tensaba, los músculos de sus brazos se agrupaban.

Retiró el dedo de su clítoris, bajando, sintiendo lo mojada que se estaba poniendo. Tal vez por eso estaba respondiendo de esa manera. Ella definitivamente estaba "aceitandose" por él.

Él de repente agarró su muñeca y apartó su mano de su coño. Ella respiraba con más fuerza y casi había estado allí, lista para venirse.

-"¿Qué está mal?"

Le soltó la muñeca y ella vio que él lamía su pulgar y luego lo bajaba. La rozó sobre su clítoris. Tenía una textura mucho más áspera que la de su propio dedo, pero no dolía. Fue gentil cuando comenzó a frotar.

Ella gimió, apretando sus músculos.

Miró hacia arriba, sus miradas fijas. Continuó frotando.

-"Solo así", se las arregló para decir.

Se volvió más audaz, frotándose un poco más rápido. Cerró los ojos y jadeó.

Luego se detuvo, quitando el pulgar de su clítoris. Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza.

-"Me duele por ti", dijo con voz ronca. "Estás bien aceitada".

Quería follarla.

Ella asintió, lista para ver si eso funcionaría. Lo quería dentro. Ya tan cerca, incluso podría ser capaz de venirse con la penetración.

Ellos lo arreglarían. Ella lo quería tan mal.

-"¿Te dolerá si presiono para abrirme paso aquí?" Su pulgar la tocó de nuevo, corriendo por la abertura de su coño. "Pareces bastante pequeña".

-"Las mujeres se estiran. ¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que tienes? "

Se puso de rodillas en la cama y se enderezó. Ella tragó saliva mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Todavía llevaba sus pantalones negros, pero ahora había una gran protuberancia gruesa debajo de ellos, y el material no ocultaba mucho.

Parecía grande, pero la forma parecía estar en línea con lo que tenían los humanos.

Agarró la cintura de sus pantalones y los empujó hacia abajo, exponiendo su pene.

Era como un humano. Principalmente. La parte superior era más gruesa que el eje, pero no mucho. Estaba tan oscuro como el resto de él. Había finas crestas a lo largo de su eje, desde debajo de la parte superior hasta la base, que ella pensó que podrían ser venas. Estaba en ángulo hacia afuera mientras estaba erecto. Su mirada fue más abajo, hacia sus bolas. Parecía tener solo una, y había algo que lo bloqueaba a simple vista.

Ella se sentó y vaciló antes de alcanzarlo. Ella se detuvo, mirando su cara.

"¿Puedo tocarte?"

Él asintió bruscamente. Sus rasgos parecían tensos.

"¿Vamos a encajar juntos?"

-"Eres grande. No es una sorpresa. Lo resolveremos. Quiero decir, pareces un humano. Sólo que más grande." Ella pasó los dedos por la parte inferior de su eje, algo sorprendida.

La textura no era como su piel aterciopelada. En cambio, era más como cuero. Cuero liso, salvo por esas crestas. Su polla se contrajo, y un poco de líquido claro salió de la punta. No fue mucho. Solo unas gotas. Corría por la corona de su eje, hasta donde ella lo sostenía.

Ella lo tocó, frotándolo entre sus dedos. Se sentía como el aceite de bebé.

Tenía una consistencia consistencia similar.

_Aceite_. Ahora entendía. Parecía que los Jinchūriki creaban una gran lubricación para el sexo. Ella pasó sus dedos hacia abajo, hacia la cosa extraña entre su eje y lo que suponía era un testiculo. Era irregular, una protuberancia sólida, como un cartílago cubierto con esa textura de cuero.

-"¿Qué es esto?"

-"Mi yunce. Protege mi saco de semillas del daño. Por lo general, no está hinchado así a menos que esté a punto de copular. Hay otro en la parte de atrás."

Ella no podía verlo, pero pasó su mano por debajo de su bola. Puede que solo tenga una, pero era grande, como el resto de él. Ella lo acarició ...

Él tomó una respiración brusca.

Hinata se congeló, mirándolo.

."Extremadamente sensitivo. Nunca se ha tocado ".

-"¿Te estoy lastimando?" Ella pensó que había sido amable.

-"No."

-"¿Está bien que esté explorando?"

Dio otro breve asentimiento.

Ella mantuvo su mano entre sus muslos ligeramente separados, ahuecando ligeramente su bola. Tomó toda con la palma y luego algo más. Era suave, no tenía una textura coriácea como la de su pene. Podía sentir la otra protuberancia detrás de ella, como la del frente.

"Eso es muy bonito."

-"Te necesito, Hinata," dijo con voz ronca. "¿Podemos discutir sobre mi cuerpo más adelante? Necesito estar dentro de ti. Me duele por ti ".

Ella apartó la mano y notó que su eje estaba ciertamente aceitado ahora. Más de ese líquido claro se derramó de la punta de su polla, y el eje en la parte inferior estaba bien cubierto.

-"Sí."

-"Girate de vuelta. Copulamos con las hembras mirando hacia el frente ".

-"Estilo perrito". No debería haber sido una sorpresa. Era un cambiaformas que se convertía en una pantera albina alienígena, después de todo.

Ella retrocedió, se puso de rodillas y se dio la vuelta. Se dejó caer a cuatro patas, separó los muslos y rezó para que encajaran.

Naruto se inclinó hacia delante, arrastrándose sobre ella, y sintió que su rígido eje rozaba sus muslos internos. Los separó más. Su respiración había aumentado. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que tenía relaciones sexuales sin besar a alguien primero ... pero luego descubrirían si le gustaba eso o no.

Ella sintió un poco de miedo, pero lo empujó abajo. Naruto no la lastimaría.

Se acercó más, moldeando la parte superior de su cuerpo contra su espalda, presionando su piel. La textura aterciopelada la hizo sonreír. Se apoyó en un brazo y levantó la mano, ahuecando su pecho. Lo exploró, le dio un suave apretón y luego jugó con su pezón. Ella gimió suavemente. Estaba tomando las cosas lentamente, con cuidado.

El retumbante sonido que había hecho antes regresó. Su pecho vibraba a lo largo de su espalda. Era casi como recibir un ligero masaje. Ajustó su cuerpo y le soltó el pecho pasando su mano sobre su costado hasta su cadera. Él movió sus piernas, el colchón se hundió con su peso, ya que parecía moverlo más a un lado que al otro.

-"Lento", gruñó.

-"Lento", ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Entonces sintió que la gruesa punta de su polla se frotaba contra su coño.

Ella todavía estaba mojada. Él también estaba con esa sustancia clara que su cuerpo creaba cuando se excitaba. Se frotó contra su raja un par de veces y le rozo el clítoris. Ella gimió y arqueó su espalda, empujando su trasero más alto.

Eso parecía gustarle, supuso, cuando el ruido y las vibraciones aumentaron.

Luego se detuvo justo en su hendidura... y comenzó a empujar.

Su cuerpo resistió un poco. Era increíblemente grueso. Hizo una pausa, su mano deslizándose alrededor de su estómago para sostenerla. Luego empujó de nuevo.

Hinata cerró los ojos, forzando a su cuerpo a relajarse mientras él la rompía.

Fue un ajuste apretado, pero su cuerpo cedió, tomándolo. Un profundo gruñido sonó cerca de su oído. Se empujó más, se detuvo, se retiró un poco, y luego empujó más profundo una vez más.

Se sintió increíble. Hinata gimió.

Él se congelo

-"¡Sigue adelante! No me estás haciendo daño ".

-"Estas tan apretada ... y suave por dentro, también".

No estaba segura de lo que significaba "suave por dentro" en relación con lo que él estaba acostumbrado, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Se abrió camino más profundamente más, y más profundo, y algo rozó su clítoris.

Ella se movió, sobresaltada.

Se congeló de nuevo.

"¿Te estoy lastimando?"

-"No. Creo que tu ... um ... la cosa de los peniques que me acaba de tocar es todo. Me habia olvidado de eso."(En el original ella dice Pence (peniques) y es Yunce, traducido pierde la gracia.)

-"Yunce", le corrigió. "¿Es demasiado áspero contra tu tierna carne?"

-"Muévete de nuevo, y veamos".

Él lo hizo, y el yunce rozó contra su clítoris una vez más. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él comenzó a follarla suavemente. El escudo cartilaginoso se sentía increíble contra su clítoris. Ella gimió más fuerte, arañando la cama. Era maravilloso. Todo acerca de él estando dentro de ella era nada menos que alucinante.

"¡Oh Dios!"

Se detuvo una vez más.

-"¡No te detengas! Estás completamente adentro, ¿verdad? "

-"Sí."

-"Sigue, Naruto".

Él comenzó a follarla de nuevo, todavía lento. Ella agarró las sábanas de la cama, gimiendo.

"Encajamos", jadeó, "realmente bien juntos. ¡Más rápido!"

Su ruido aumentó, las vibraciones en su pecho se hicieron más fuertes. Hizo lo que le pidió, follándola más rápido y un poco más duro. El yunce estaba tocando su clítoris, él bombeaba dentro, y la combinación de los dos tenía que ser lo mejor que había sentido en su vida. Era intenso. Tanto así, que ella se vino en un placer cegador, gritando su nombre.

Él gruñó y la cogió con más fuerza entonces, durante varios largos momentos, hasta que su cuerpo se tensó, las vibraciones se calmaron, y sintió que él se venía en su interior.

Su cuerpo se estremeció sobre el de ella, y ambos respiraban con dificultad.

Un líquido caliente se deslizó por sus muslos cuando apartó suavemente la polla de su cuerpo y se tendió de costado en la cama, alcanzándola mientras lo hacía. La atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió con su gran cuerpo. Se acurrucaron mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Le acarició la mejilla con la suya.

"Se mi compañera, Hinata".

Ella volvió la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos.

"¿Solo así?"

Él asintió, su mirada intensa.

"Nosotros encajamos. Muy bien."

Ella se encontró sonriendo.

"Podrías estar apareándote con un criminal buscado, si Karin no puede limpiar nuestros nombres con todas las pruebas que el comandante está dispuesto a destruir".

-"Yo sé la verdad. Salvaste a tu pueblo. Tus leyes son estúpidas si insisten en que actuaste mal. Nadie te apartará de mí."

Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos, y no lo pensó.

Las emociones eran las que Naruto usaba para tomar sus decisiones. Haría lo mismo. Se sentía segura en sus brazos, extremadamente satisfecha sexualmente, y no tenía ganas de alejarse de él. Le gustaba estar tan cerca.

-"Sí."

Él sonrió, mostrando sus temibles dientes.

Se volvió hacia él. Alivió su agarre sobre ella y se recostó. Ella se arrastró un poco hacia arriba y se acomodó a su lado, usando su amplio pecho para descansar su barbilla, mirándolo.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitamos hacer para convertirnos en compañeros?"

-"Lo que acabamos de hacer ... pero tengo que cambiar".

Eso mató un poco su alegría, tratando de imaginar eso.

-"Tengo el mismo tamaño aquí abajo". Él bajó la mano, ahuecando su ahora suave eje. "Sólo el resto de mí cambia. Podrías cerrar los ojos ".

Hinata siempre había estado fascinada por otras razas. Había ido a la universidad para estudiarlos y había elegido su profesión porque estaba muy interesada en aprender sobre aliens. Era fácil aceptar que Naruto se veía diferente. Ellos habían tenido relaciones sexuales, le había salvado la vida y estaba desnuda en la cama con él. Nada sobre su forma actual la apagaba.

La pantera albina alienígena en la que había cambiado no la había lastimado, ¿pero ella lo quería encima? ¿Tener sexo? Esa parte era difícil de imaginar.

"Supongo que no tienes licor alien, ¿verdad?"

-"No entiendo."

-"¿Cosas que bebes que te emborrachan un poco?"

Frunció el ceño pero asintió.

-"Tal vez puedas darme un poco, podríamos hacer tonterías, y cuando esté a cuatro patas, no me digas antes de que estés a punto de cambiar ..."

-"¿Mi otro lado no es atractivo para ti?" Un destello de dolor se mostró en su expresión.

Ese dolor la mató. Pero necesitaban honestidad en su relación. Eso era demasiado importante.

"No. Es una cosa humana. Acepto tu otro lado, Naruto... ¿pero tu gente alguna vez ha tenido relaciones sexuales con uno de ustedes cambiado mientras que el otro no?"

Él dudó.

"No. Eso sería extraño ".

-"Eso es donde estoy en mi cabeza, también. Sería extraño. Un trago podría ayudarme a sentirme más relajada con la experiencia".

-"Entiendo. Te traeré un poco de quill para beber ".

Ella asumió que era una bebida alien.

"Los compromisos son importantes".

Ella sonrió y le acarició el pecho. La textura de su piel era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría.

"¿Es esto una vez como para formar una relación de pareja o es algo a lo que deba adaptarme de manera regular? "

-"¿Tomarte mientras estoy en mi otra forma?"

-"Sí."

-"Solo para aparearnos, o si queremos intentar criar cachorros".

Ella enmascaró sus rasgos para ocultar su sorpresa.

"¿Cachorros?"

-"Bebés. No sé si somos compatibles para tener hijos ".

-"Hay mucho que necesito aprender sobre ti. Es bueno que estemos juntos por mucho tiempo. Dijiste que los compañeros son para toda la vida, ¿verdad?"

El asintió.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y se levantó más alto.

"¿Puedo enseñarte acerca de besar?"

-"Puedes enseñarme cualquier cosa, Hinata".

Ella se acercó y se lamió los labios.

"Ponemos nuestras bocas juntas y nos exploramos con nuestras lenguas".

Él sonrió.

"Sé lo que es besar. Nosotros lo llamamos enredo de lenguas ".

-"¿Los Jinchūriki hacen eso?"

-"Sí. Pero temía que tuvieras miedo si ponía mis dientes tan cerca de ti ".

-"Puedes poner tu boca donde quieras en mi cuerpo. Sé que no me harás daño ".

Su mano se deslizó por su espalda hasta su trasero y ahuecó una mejilla.

Luego sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus piernas y su hendidura.

"¿Incluso aquí?"

-"Oh si."

Él sonrió.

"Hueles bien cuando estás aceitada. Querría probarte. "

Era su turno de temblar.

"Déjame bañarme, y luego puedes ir a por ello. Primero, sin embargo, vamos a tratar de besarnos".

-"¿Cuál es tu obsesión con el baño?" Parecía perplejo.

Ella rió.

"A la mayoría de los humanos les gusta estar limpios antes del sexo".

-"¿Cada vez? "Parecía aturdido. "Eso significaría que nos quedaremos sin agua antes de que lleguemos a nuestra próxima parada". Encontró su clítoris y frotó una de sus gruesas almohadillas sobre él.

Extendió sus piernas más y jadeó. Naruto era un aprendiz rápido. Él sabía exactamente cómo tocarla. Su clítoris estaba un poco sensible, pero no estaba dispuesta a quejarse. Ya sabía cómo tocarla de la manera correcta. Los pocos hombres humanos con los que había estado en la escuela no se habían molestado en aprender eso, y eran de su propia raza.

-"No, no todas las veces ... pero debo limpiarme allí abajo si quieres poner tu boca en esa área. Estoy empapada de los dos ".

-"Estás perfectamente aceitada para copular".

Ella clavó sus uñas en su pecho cuando él siguió frotándose contra su clítoris, aplicando un poco más de presión.

"No puedo pensar cuando haces eso".

-"Enreda tu lengua conmigo. Tendré cuidado de no lastimarte".

Se acomodó en su amplio pecho y bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Sus bocas se tocaron, y ella abrió la suya, pasando su lengua por la costura de sus labios.

Él gimió, abriéndose hacia ella.

Entonces él rápidamente se hizo cargo, rodando y sujetándola por debajo.

Exploró su boca, profundizando el beso.

Ella gimió contra su lengua y extendió sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de sus caderas. Estaba erecto de nuevo. Podía sentir la dureza de él. Rompió el beso y abrió los ojos.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido relaciones sexuales en esta posición?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"No, pero lo intentaré si quieres".

-"Quiero."

Ajustó sus caderas ... y luego se empujó dentro. Ella gimió cuando él se empujó profundamente. Esa vibración de su pecho comenzó de nuevo mientras hacía ruidos retumbantes. No había nada que frotara contra su clítoris en esta posición, pero su cuerpo hizo eso cuando inclinó la pelvis y comenzó a moverse sobre ella, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con más fuerza, más rápido.

-"Encajamos juntos", gruñó bajo, tomando su boca de nuevo y besándola.

**_Continuará..._**


	13. Capítulo 12

**_Anudado_**

**_Capitulo Doce_**

Naruto entró en la sala común donde sus hombres cenaban. Todos se detuvieron, mirándolo fijamente. Vio que sus fosas nasales se abrían, y sonrió ampliamente.

Yahiko se puso de pie, la comida olvidada. Su hermano parecía ansioso.

"¿Copulaste con ella?"

-"Muchas veces."

-"¿Debería echarle un vistazo?"

-"¡No! Ella es mi hembra Quédate lejos." Se acercó a un armario y lo abrió de un tirón, moviendo las botellas hasta que encontró el quill y lo agarró. Se volvió para regresar a sus aposentos, donde Hinata esperaba.

Yahiko se había interpuesto en su camino.

"Es mucho más pequeña que tú. ¿Estás seguro de que no le hiciste ningún daño? Debería hacer una exploración médica para asegurarme."

-"No lastimaría a mi compañera".

Yahiko se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Te has apareado con ella?"

-"Lo haré." Le mostró el quill. "Ella pidió unos tragos de esto, ya que necesito cambiar de forma".

Shikamaru se levantó de la mesa.

"¿Cómo la convenciste de que copulara contigo? ¿Ella te atacó?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Quiero volver con ella antes de que salga de la ducha".

-"¿Cómo copulas con ella sin hacerle daño? Parece tan frágil ". Esta vez fue Suigetsu.

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"Cuidadosamente. Con ternura. Pero no es tan frágil como parece. "Luego miró a Shikamaru. "Y pregunté. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. No hubo lucha libre involucrada. Sus hembras no son agresivas ".

Yahiko extendió la mano y le tocó el brazo, deteniéndolo una vez más cuando se habría alejado.

"¿De verdad encajas dentro de ella? Se ve pequeña por todas partes. Realmente deberías permitirme que realice una exploración médica ".

Miró a sus machos. Sus expresiones eran de curiosidad y preocupación. Tomó aire y lo expulso. Estos machos eran cercanos a él, unidos, y habían pasado años juntos. Confiaba en ellos con su vida, y en su lugar, también podría estar preocupado y curioso. Finalmente miró a los ojos de su hermano.

-"Las hembras humanas se estiran dentro para acomodar a un macho. Fui amable, y encajé fácilmente. No está lastimada. Le pregunte. Ella inició la copulación la segunda y tercera vez. Hinata no lo habría hecho si mi tamaño fuera incómodo para ella ". Se volvió hacia Shikamaru. "Sigue. Haz tus preguntas. Siempre tienes más ".

Shikamaru sonrió.

"¿Son como nuestras hembras?" Señaló su regazo.

-"Diferente. Rosadas. Delicadas, con una protuberancia carnosa cerca de donde ingresamos. Es extremadamente sensible. Necesita un ligero toque cuando lo froto, y eso la pone bien aceitada. Y los humanos no gruñen de placer. En cambio, hace suaves sonidos al gemir". Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo. "Entonces ella grita mi nombre cuando culmina". Él se estiró y se frotó una oreja. "Aléjate un poco cuando eso suceda. Mi oído todavía resuena un poco". Él se rió entre dientes. "Aunque, no me quejo".

-"¿Qué hay de cómo se sienten?"

Sabía que Shikamaru se lo preguntaría a continuación.

"También diferente, pero inmensamente placentero".

-"¿Cómo es eso?" Ese fue Sasuke. Era raro que le importara lo suficiente como para preguntar algo. Pero por el momento, el macho lo observaba atentamente.

Naruto consideró la pregunta.

"Ella es suave por dentro. Extremadamente apretada, pero suave." Él tocó su piel." No como nuestra carne; de una manera diferente. Disfruté tanto de estar dentro de ella, me fue difícil contenerme para no derramarme hasta después de que ella se viniera. Es tan placentero".

-"¿Somos como sus machos?", Preguntó Kiba, consiguiendo otro plato de comida.

-"Sus machos no tienen una yunce. Hinata tenía mucha curiosidad sobre eso. Sintió el mío."

Yahiko atrajo su atención jadeando.

"¿Le permitiste que te tocara cerca de tu bolsa de semillas?"

-"Ella no tiene garras. No iba a rasgar accidentalmente mi saco. Sus machos no tienen ninguna protección allí. Y lo disfruta. La parte superior se frota contra su parte carnosa y sensible mientras estoy copulando con ella. Probamos una de sus posiciones humanas, pero a ella le gusta más que la tomen por detrás. Mi yunce se frota en su contra mejor de esa manera. ¿Puedo volver ahora? Contestaré más de sus preguntas más tarde. Quiero aparearme con ella."

-"¿Por qué el quill?" Yahiko soltó su brazo.

Se sintió un poco avergonzado por eso.

"Esta forma es agradable para ella ... pero mi forma de batalla la pone nerviosa".

-"Todavía eres tú", se quejó Sasuke, pareciendo ofendido.

-"Lo es, pero hizo un buen punto. No copulamos con nuestras propias hembras cuando están en su forma de batalla, y nosotros no. Sería extraño. Ella piensa igual, que sería extraño en mí cambiando de forma para copular con ella, cuando los humanos no cambian ".

-"Tiene sentido". Kiba se sentó a la mesa otra vez, cavando en su comida.

"¿Le dijiste que parte de tu cuerpo seguirá igual?"

Naruto asintió.

Yahiko frunció el ceño.

"No sabemos si la reproducción es compatible. ¿Estás seguro de que estás dispuesto a renunciar a la oportunidad ser padre si Hinata no puede tener a tus cachorros? "

-"Ella es mía. Casi me anude a ella al copular. Me fue difícil no cambiar de forma, y tuve que luchar para mantener el control. Ella quería un poco de quill primero ".

-"Scussusk," siseó Sasuke.

Naruto empujó la botella de quill a su hermano, se acercó al macho, lo agarró y lo sacó de su asiento. Lo clavó al mamparo más cercano para gruñirle en la cara.

Sasuke abrió las manos, no se defendió.

"No en contra de tu compañero."

-"¿Entonces por qué proferir la maldición?"

-"Dijiste copulando con la hembra casi te anudó. ¿Le pasará eso a alguno de nuestros machos? ¿Perdemos la opción de alejarnos después de copular con un humano?" Parecía aterrado ante la idea. "Tal vez estos alienígenas puedan obligarnos a anudarnos con sus cuerpos".

Liberó a Sasuke y retrocedió.

"Sentí el tirón antes de copular. Contuve el impulso, pero intimar con ella rompió mi determinación de resistirme. Deja de ser tan paranoico, Sasuke."

-"Voy a ser voluntario para averiguar eso", Suigetsu se rió entre dientes. "Para ver si copular con una de estas hembras terrestres nos hace aparearnos. Naruto se veía bien satisfecho con la experiencia, hasta que lo enfureciste. Nunca lo he visto más feliz que cuando entró en la habitación ".

Sasuke mostró los dientes, se ajustó la ropa y regresó a su asiento.

"Lo harías. Tonto."

Naruto tomó la botella de quill de su hermano y salió de la sala común, corriendo de vuelta a sus aposentos. La puerta estaba abierta, y vio que Hinata ya estaba acostada en su cama.

Él había cambiado la configuración de las puertas interiores, y a ella le gustaba mantenerlas abiertas. Él no lo hacía, ya que estaba desnuda en ese momento, y cualquier persona que pasara por el pasillo podría haberla visto al entrar. Corrió adentro antes de que alguien pudiera venir. Esa visión era solo suya.

-"¿Es esa tu bebida alien?"

Asintió, deteniéndose a un lado de la cama.

"¿Estás segura de que deseas probarla? Es fuerte ".

Se incorporó y alcanzó la botella.

"Tomaré un trago y veré cómo va". Ella lo aceptó, estudiando la tapa.

-"Gira."

Ella lo hizo, y lo abrió.

"¿Tienes un vaso?"

-"Sólo bebemos de ella".

."Botella compartida, ¿eh? Cuando estés en Roma.."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Es un dicho que significa hacer algo que otros están haciendo; eso está bien incluso si es diferente de lo que estás acostumbrado". Ella sonrió y se llevó el borde de la botella a la boca, tomando un sorbo. Lo bajó rápido y jadeó, sus ojos se ensancharon. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. "Guau. Esto sí que pega. Me está quemando todo el camino hasta mi vientre"

Le arrebató la botella, preocupado.

"¿Te está lastimando? ¡Traeré a Yahiko!"

Ella le agarró la muñeca.

"Estoy bien. Es sólo una expresión. Realmente no me estoy quemando".

Se negó a darle de nuevo la botella.

"Nuestras hembras no beben quill. Tal vez tú tampoco deberías".

Ella vaciló, pero luego le pasó la tapa.

"Tal vez no." Sus ojos parecían llorosos.

-"Déjame llamar a Yahiko".

-"No. Estoy bien. Eso es solo fuerte. ¿Cuánto puedes beber?" Su mirada se movió hacia arriba y abajo de su cuerpo. "Probablemente todo eso".

Puso la tapa en el quill y la deposito en la mesa junto a su cama.

"No. Sólo unos tragos. El quill es potente. Una botella le dura a nuestros machos bastante tiempo."

-"¿Cuando bebes?"

-"En celebraciones, como cuando hacemos un comercio muy rentable. Todos volvimos a tomar algo cuando regresamos de tu nave después de luchar contra los Ke'ters. Ninguno de nosotros resultó herido. Fue un buen día. Es tradición con nuestros machos. Todo el mundo beberá una vez que nos vinculemos ".

Ella sonrió.

"Eso es un poco dulce. ¿Tu tripulación querrá celebrar eso?"

-"Seré el primero de nosotros en aparearnos. Todos deseamos encontrar una mujer para reclamar. Y te he encontrado." Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le cogió la mano.

-"¿Saben que nos convertiremos en compañeros?"

-"Sí. Les dije."

-"¿Cómo lo tomaron? ¿Estuvieron conmocionados o molestos porque no soy una Jinchūriki? "

-"No." Decidió confesarle algo. "¿Recuerdas cuando a veces cambiamos de idioma en tu embarcación? Se estaban burlando de mi por mi fuerte atracción hacia ti y dándome consejos sobre cómo obtener tu interés a cambio".

Ella no se veía enojada. En cambio, ella sonrió.

"¿De verdad?"

El asintió.

"Ellos están felices por nosotros. Curiosos, también."

-"Apuesto a que lo están. Entiendo perfectamente. Quiero decir, seleccioné mi profesión debido a mi curiosidad sobre las razas alienígenas y las diferencias entre nosotros. Siempre me ha fascinado lo desconocido".

-."¿Estás lista para descubrir cómo se hace el apareamiento?"

-"Todavía estoy nerviosa ... pero quiero hacer esto contigo. Esa cosa quill ya está funcionando. Me siento un poco borracha ".

-"¿Que es eso?"

-"Una cosa buena. Un poco borracha. No demasiado, pero relajada. Hizo lo que se suponía que debía hacer ".

Se puso de pie y se bajó los pantalones, la única ropa que llevaba. Su mirada recorrió la habitación y agarró las almohadas que tenía en un banco bajo a lo largo de una pared. Los dejó caer en el suelo cerca del extremo de la cama.

Hinata se alzó sobre sus manos y rodillas, arrastrándose hacia él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"No tenemos bancos de cría a bordo".

-"¿Que es eso?"

Él la miró y se rió entre dientes. Su rostro había palidecido.

"Nada malo. Es una forma más fácil de copular en forma de batalla ".

-"Pero no puedo cambiar".

-"Lo sé. Por eso usaremos almohadas. Para amortiguar tu cuerpo más suave ".

-"Oh chico. Esto va a ser una experiencia, ¿no? "

Él se quedó quieto, preocupado de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

"No te haré daño, Hinata. Puedes confiar en mí."

-"Lo hago. Te dije que sí, ¿recuerdas?" Ella le dirigió una tímida sonrisa. "Estoy totalmente comprometida contigo ... con esto. ¿ Muerdes?"

Se sintió horrorizado.

"¡No!"

Ella rió.

"¡Menos mal!" Se secó la frente mientras se sentaba en sus piernas. "Me alegra escucharlo."

-"¿Por qué preguntas una cosa así? Esto te lastimaría ". Él abrió la boca para mostrar sus dientes una vez más, en caso de que hubiera olvidado cómo se veían.

-"Leí algunos libros. Cambiaformas que muerden para reclamar a sus compañeros. Olvídalo."

-"Parecen historias de terror".

Ella se rió más fuerte.

"Tal vez. ¿Es el apareamiento una cosa química? ¿O simplemente simbólico?"

-"Es físico". Trató de pensar en una manera de explicarlo. "Cambiamos de formas, lo que ya sabes".

-"Lo hago. Es bastante asombroso."

-"Para aparearse, el cuerpo del macho crea un aceite especial".

Su mirada se posó en su ingle.

"Oh. Está bien." Ella lo miró a los ojos a continuación. "¿Esto me hará algo físicamente?"

-"Llevarás mi aroma, haciendo que todos los hombres se den cuenta de que eres mi compañera. Al menos eso le pasa a las hembras Jinchūriki. No estoy seguro contigo. "

-"Supongo que pronto sabremos si tu esperma me hace algo extraño".

-"¿Esperma?"

-"Semilla. Creo que es lo mismo en mi idioma ".

Él asintió y se arrodilló, apilando las almohadas en dos pilas frente a él, dejando espacio en el medio para Hinata. Retrocedió y señaló.

"Te pones en tus manos y rodillas aquí."

-"¿Por qué las paredes de almohadas a mi lado?"

-"Cuando cambio de forma, no quiero que mis garras te toquen. Me recordarán que no debo acercarlas a tu cuerpo."

-"¿Es eso una preocupación?"

-"Las he mantenido en su lugar antes".

-"Correcto. Lo hiciste. Parece que te gusta agarrarme de la cintura mientras lo hacemos. Supongo que sería malo si tuvieras garras afiladas."

La vio ponerse de rodillas delante de él y agacharse. Su mirada fija en su pálido culo. Tenía uno bonito, suave pero firme, con mucho relleno. Disfrutó golpeando su pelvis contra ella. Las hembras Jinchūriki tienen cuerpos más duros, más musculosos. Prefería a Hinata. Podía sentir su vara endurecerse ya, queriendo estar dentro de ella.

-"Apoya tus brazos en el extremo de la cama, en el metal que sostiene el colchón en su lugar".

Ella se agarró a la barra, pero luego se detuvo, mirándolo.

-"¿Estás cambiando de opinión?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"No. Solo creo que esto podría no funcionar ".

La decepción lo inundó. Hinata no quería aparearse con él.

Ella se levantó, soltando la barra.

"Solo lo estoy repasando en mi cabeza. Te he visto cambiado ... Sígueme ".

Se puso de pie, con su vara rígida. Ella entró en su espacio de vivienda y caminó hacia uno de los sofás, donde se agachó para inclinarse sobre un extremo. Su parte superior del cuerpo estaba en el material acolchado.

-"¿Qué tal esto? Cuando cambies, estarás a cuatro patas, y estaré atrapada contra algo sólido. No tendré que intentar abrazarme con mis brazos, y no sentirás la necesidad de sostenerme en mi lugar mientras me follas. "Ella sacudió su cuerpo para mostrarle que estaba atrapada contra el borde, firmemente en su lugar. "¿Ves? Dijiste que tienen bancos de cría. ¿Es para sostener a la hembra de manera segura para no agarrarlas? "

Él sonrió, sintiéndose aliviado.

"Sí. Eres una mujer inteligente, Hinata. "Caminó detrás de ella, admirando su trasero de nuevo, y luego se arrodilló.

Era una buena altura para él, pero sus rodillas no tocaban el suelo. Colgaban a centimetros por encima de ella. Ella se movió un poco más arriba, poniéndose más cómoda.

Él se colocó detrás de ella, notando que había un amplio espacio a cada lado de la parte superior de su cuerpo para sus miembros, una vez que cambiara. Él lamió su pulgar y alcanzó entre sus piernas, encontrando su clítoris.

-"Te pondré bien aceitada".

Ella abrió sus muslos separados.

"Eres realmente bueno en eso". Un suave gemido vino de ella. "Me encantan tus callos, o lo que sea que tengas, esa textura más áspera en la punta de tus dedos".

Él le pasó la otra mano por la espalda, acariciándola. Deseaba poder tocar sus pechos. Eran suaves también, y le encantaba tenerlos en sus palmas. Sin embargo, ella se recostó en el sofá, haciéndolos inalcanzables. Se concentró en su bulto carnoso y tierno, sintiéndolo hincharse. Su lubricación vino fácilmente cuando la rozó contra su raja.

Ella gimió y se movió delante de él. La deseaba tanto, su eje dolía por ella.

Hinata tenía un efecto impactante en él. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir tan necesitado. Se puso bien aceitada, y soltó su clítoris y se acercó. Guió la punta de su vara a su coño, y comenzó a empujar hacia adentro. Ella gimió mientras lo tomaba.

Cerró los ojos y sintió que su pecho vibraba por el placer. Estaba caliente, aceitada y perfecta. Se sentía tan bien estar unido a ella. Se empujó más profundo, mientras la sujetaba debajo de su cuerpo. Ella gimió más fuerte, haciendo esos ruidos agudos que tanto le gustaban. Empujó hasta el fondo y se detuvo, luego comenzó a bombear sus caderas en movimientos lentos.

Abrió los ojos y observó cómo las garras pequeñas y contundentes de Hinata se hundían en los cojines. Ella hacía eso con frecuencia cuando le daba placer.

Bombeó más rápido y su volumen aumento. Su suave interior se apretó alrededor de su vara, y sintió que su agresión aumentaba, las ganas de aparearse lo superaban. Esta vez no se resistió, permitiendo que sus emociones reinaran libremente.

El cambio sucedió rápido, como siempre, y luchó un poco por el control.

Quería tomarla fuerte y rápido, pero era demasiado delicada. Él dejó caer sus extremidades superiores junto a su torso y la sujetó con más fuerza debajo de él.

Su hembra estaba tomando su otra forma. Su bestia estaba dentro de ella.

Ella siguió hablando, con su nombre en los labios, y él le acarició la cabeza con el hocico. No pudo evitarlo.

-"¡Oh Dios, Naruto!", Gritó.

Sintió que su interior se apretaba hasta el punto de que tenía que luchar para moverse, y le preocupó lastimarla, pero ella no quería liberarse o luchar. Sus manos se abrieron y cerraron mientras agarraba los cojines, arañándolos.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó cuando encontró su liberación. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que casi se derrumbara sobre ella por completo. Se recuperó rápido, sin embargo, ajustando el peso de su cambio en forma de batalla. Él no podía volver atrás todavía. Se sentía demasiado agotado.

Él jadeó con fuerza. También lo hizo Hinata.

Hinata tenía una bestia pesada encima de ella.

Ella abrió los ojos, mirando su brazo. Era más bien una extremidad, una pata, con garras afiladas. Él realmente había cambiado mientras estaba dentro de ella. Ella había mantenido los ojos cerrados después de que Naruto la penetro y no había sentido el cambio.

No es que pudiera pensar mucho cuando la follaba. Su yunce se aseguraba de eso. La estimulación de él empujando dentro de ella y que manipulara su clítoris al mismo tiempo hizo que tuviera un climax alucinante. Ahora se dio cuenta de que la piel presionada contra su espalda se sentía diferente. Como el cuero. Ella también podía sentir un ligero brillo de sudor. Probablemente de ella. No estaba segura de si los Jinchūriki sudaban en absoluto. No lo había hecho antes. Definitivamente era ella. Actualmente no tenía esa piel aterciopelada frotándose contra ella para absorber la humedad.

Se sentía sorprendentemente tranquila, a pesar de saber que si giraba la cabeza para mirar a Naruto, el sería una pantera albina alienígena. Todavía era él. El sexo se había sentido igual. Él todavía vibraba y retumbaba mientras la follaba. Ella extendió la mano y vacilante tocó su pata.

Las garras unidas a ella se curvaron, cavando en el cojín. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba rasgado. Eso debió haber sucedido mientras ellos estaban follando. Tal vez tenerlos con ella en su sofá no era una buena idea después de todo.

Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, recuperando el aliento. Sintió una extraña vibración arriba de ella. Hinata sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, y la sensación de pelaje de él volvió a convertirse en terciopelo.

Ella abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando su mano y su brazo. Él estaba de vuelta.

Ella giró la cabeza, mirando su cara.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y ella sonrió.

"El sofá está tostado, pero me siento muy bien".

-"¿Tostado?"

Ella señaló los rasguños.

"Um, se dañó. Pero yo estoy bien. ¿Estamos oficialmente unidos ahora?"

Se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola.

"Sí."

-"¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que sepamos si estoy llevando tu aroma?"

-"Horas. Puedes bañarte, y luego haré que Yahiko te huela".

-"¿No lo puedes saber?"

-"Es más difícil para mí. Estamos acostumbrados a nuestros propios aromas ".

-"Eso tiene sentido." Ella asintió.

Él retrocedió, retirando su polla de su cuerpo. Odiaba esa parte. Sus fluidos unidos goteaban por sus muslos cada vez. Pero la excitaba como loca, y parecía que él también se había venido duro. Eso lo hacía un desastre. Se deslizó un poco hacia atrás y fuera del borde del sofá, sus rodillas golpeando el suelo, luego comenzó a pararse.

Naruto la ayudó, sus manos suaves. La preocupación se reflejó en su rostro cuando ella lo miró.

-"Estoy bien, Naruto".

-"Me preocupaba ser demasiado rudo. ¿No lo fui? "

-"No. Te sentiste un poco más pesado al final, pero eso es todo lo que noté. Y apenas. Te dije que cuando me tocas, no me dejas pensar. Realmente disfruto el sexo contigo. Es lo mejor que he tenido ".

-"Mantuviste los ojos cerrados".

Se sentía un poco avergonzada ahora, considerando que no había habido nada que temer después de todo.

"No lo haré la próxima vez".

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Tenía un poco de miedo, pero no había nada malo en lo que acabamos de hacer. Fue tan maravilloso como siempre ".

-"Solo lo haría de nuevo si quisiéramos criar un cachorro".

La condujo a la habitación y los llevó a la cama. Se acostó y abrió los brazos. Se subió tras él y se acurrucó cerca. A Naruto le gustaba abrazarla y a ella le gustaba que la sostuviera. Ella frotó su mejilla contra su pecho sedoso y sonrió.

"Amo que me abraces".

-"Es la unión. Los compañeros hacen esto ".

-"Te gustaba abrazarme antes de que nos hubiéramos unido oficialmente".

-"Sabía que eras mía desde el principio."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"Nos sentimos bien juntos".

Él acarició la parte superior de su cabeza con su mandíbula.

"Encajamos perfectamente".

-"Lo hacemos." Ella bostezó. "Podría ir a tomar una siesta. Ni siquiera sé qué hora es ".

-"Necesitas dormir, pero debes comer primero".

-"Luego. En este momento, solo quiero dormir contigo. "

Él le pasó la mano por la espalda, acariciándola.

"Vamos a comer más tarde. Ha sido un día extenuante para los dos ".

-"Lo fue." Ella besó su pecho y cerró los ojos, bostezando de nuevo. "Buenas noches, Naruto. Gracias por hacerme tu pareja. "

-"Es mi honor, Hinata".

**_Continuará..._**


	14. Capítulo 13

**_Comunidad_**

**_Capitulo Trece_**

Hinata se sintió un poco tímida tres días después, cuando abandonó los cuartos de Naruto con él por primera vez. Habían pasado los días anteriores solos, por la vinculación. Se había ido a buscarles comida pero siempre regresaba rápido. Ahora su equipo quería verlos a los dos juntos, y ella solo esperaba que la aceptaran tan fácilmente como Naruto había dicho. A los humanos les resultaría mucho más difícil aceptar si se apareaban con un Jinchūriki. Al menos, estaba bastante segura de que lo harían.

Entraron a lo que Naruto llamaba la sala común. Los machos estaban en una mesa con platos. Todos dejaron de hablar para mirarlos. Yahiko se puso de pie primero y pasó la mirada por encima de ella de pies a cabeza.

-"Hola, Hinata. ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Estoy genial". Apretó su agarre en la mano de Naruto. Yahiko era su hermano, su familia. Su reacción era lo más importante para ella.

El macho se acercó y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. Él sonrió, mirando a su hermano.

"Ella lleva tu olor fuertemente."

-"Ella lo hace", uno de los otros hombres estuvo de acuerdo. La miró con curiosidad. "Ustedes dos se ducharon pero su olor es fuerte. Ya no recojo su aroma terrícola. Solo el tuyo."

-"No hay olor a copulación", murmuró otro. "Todo es Naruto. Ella es tu compañera. Lo hiciste. Scussusk ".

Naruto le gruñó.

"Te lo advertí, Sasuke."

Hinata miró entre los dos.

"¿Que dijo el? Realmente necesito aprender tu idioma ".

Yahiko agitó su mano.

"Es un ruido que hacemos cuando no estamos de acuerdo con algo. No es porque te hayas apareado". Se acercó más. "Todos estamos felices de que seas la compañera de Naruto. Sasuke es desagradable todo el tiempo sobre muchas cosas. Teme que todos los Jinchūriki se apareen automáticamente con tus hembras ahora, si copulamos con ellas ".

Ella lo tomó, su mente trabajando en ello.

"Oh". Se obligó a mirar al molesto Jinchūriki. Era un chico guapo, a pesar de la forma en que fruncía el ceño ... o lo que pasaba por uno. "Veo. Eso sería un problema, ¿no? "

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon.

-"Quiero decir, los humanos tienen relaciones sexuales entre ellos solo por placer", explicó. "Sería aterrador si nos apareamos accidentalmente todo el tiempo, en lugar de hacerlo intencionalmente".

-"Me ofrezco voluntario para averiguarlo. ¿Conoces alguna hembras terrestres no apareadas que puedan copular conmigo?"

Dirigió su atención a un sonriente hombre Jinchūriki. Él era guapo, también.

"Realmente no."

-"¿Qué hay de esa mujer con la que hablabas en tu nave? La que hablaba a través del audifono."

-"Karin. No lo sé. En este momento tiene otras cosas de las que preocuparse ".

Como seguir viva y evitar que el Comandante Hidan destruya las pruebas. La culpa la golpeó a continuación mientras pensaba en el peligro en el que Karin podía estar.

-"Suficiente", espetó Naruto. "Estás poniendo a mi compañera triste".

-"Estoy bien", le dijo ella. "Karin sigue en el Traveler Gorison. ¿Alguien ha sabido algo de ella? " Miró a la tripulación de Naruto.

Uno de ellos negó con la cabeza.

"No desde que ella nos pidió que regresáramos por ti". Hizo una pausa. "Soy Suigetsu".

-"Hola". Hinata lo saludó con la mano. "Es un placer conocerlos a todos, y gracias por rescatarme dos veces".

Uno de ellos se rió entre dientes.

"Soy Shikamaru. No se requieren las gracias. Naruto no quería dejarte en primer lugar. Estaba feliz cuando llegó la llamada y deseoso de volver para subirte a nuestra nave ".

Otro hombre se rió.

"Estaba ansioso por tenerla debajo de él y reclamarla como su compañera".

-"Kiba," gruñó Naruto.

El macho se rió.

"Verdad. La has emparejado". Le guiñó un ojo a Hinata.

"Bienvenida al Kyuubi y a nuestra familia".

Ella presto atención a sus rostros. Sólo Yahiko y Naruto se parecían.

"¿Todos ustedes están relacionados por la sangre?"

-"No." Naruto la llevó a la mesa y la ayudó a sentarse. "Crecimos juntos como familia. Nuestro vínculo es fuerte ." Él la dejó para ir a buscar dos platos de comida de un mostrador de servicio.

Yahiko se sentó frente a ella.

"Formamos agrupaciones".

-"Me encantaría escuchar más". Ella le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Naruto mientras él depositaba un plato frente a ella de carne, lo que parecía ser arroz al vapor, y una especie de verduras moradas. Se fue de nuevo y regresó con dos tazas de la bebida con aroma a bayas antes de sentarse a su lado.

-"Las agrupaciones son relaciones estrechas con amigos cercanos que crecen juntos", explicó Shikamaru. "Elegimos permanecer juntos a lo largo de nuestras vidas".

-"Trabajar juntos. Vivir juntos ", se quejó Sasuke. "Incluso si no queremos".

Algunos de los machos se rieron entre dientes. Fue Naruto quien habló.

" Nadie más quería a Sasuke en su agrupación. Así que le dimos la bienvenida a la nuestra."

El macho hizo un ruido sordo pero eso fue todo.

Yahiko la miró a los ojos.

"Tiene una perspectiva desagradable en la mayoría de las cosas. Molesta a muchos. Estamos acostumbrados a ello. Él es familia en nuestras mentes ".

Ella asintió.

"¿Qué sucede si alguien no tiene una agrupación a la que pertenecer?"

Naruto se puso ligeramente rígido.

Ella lo miró.

"¿Fue ofensivo preguntar eso? Lo siento."

-"Es una cosa triste", respondió Shikamaru. "Los machos y las hembras no sobreviven por sí solos". Se tocó el pecho. "Solos, estamos vacíos por dentro. Los Jinchūriki nacen para estar juntos en grupos. También ofrece protección. Luchamos juntos. Mirándonos unos a otros. Cuidamos a nuestra agrupación .

Todos los hombres asintieron, incluso Sasuke.

-"Me gusta eso". Las agrupaciones Jinchūriki sonaban bien para ella.

Shikamaru se inclinó más cerca.

"¿Los humanos no tienen esto?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Realmente no. Tenemos familia y buenos amigos, pero no nos mantenemos juntos desde la infancia hasta el final de nuestras vidas. Solo las parejas permanecen juntas una vez que están casadas, pero no siempre por el resto de sus vidas adultas".

-"¿Casado?" Preguntó Suigetsu.

-"Apareados. Pero si no funciona, se divorcian. Mis padres hicieron eso ".

-"¿Qué es eso?" Sasuke la miró fijamente.

-"Nada de lo que necesitas saber", refunfuñó Naruto. "Sólo te preocuparás de que Hinata me dejé. Pero no lo hará ".

-"¡Se morirá si lo dejas!" Sasuke se puso de pie, derribó su bebida y le gruñó. "No puedes hacer eso".

Naruto se levantó y gruñó.

"¡No hables a mi compañera con ese tono!"

-"¡Whoa!" Hinata se puso de pie, también. "Nunca me iré del lado de Naruto. Por favor, no luchen". Ella los miró, luego a los demás. "Hay mucho que necesitamos aprender unos de otros. Acepto las reglas de apareamiento de los Jinchūriki y juro nunca dejar a Naruto. Estoy con él para toda la vida ".

-"No es una regla." Yahiko habló en voz baja. "Nos apareamos de por vida, pero si nuestra pareja muere o se va, dejamos de vivir ... o desearíamos hacerlo".

Miró a Sasuke y luego le dirigió a Hinata una mirada reveladora.

"Los machos cambian por dentro. Pierden el corazón si sobreviven a la pérdida de un compañero ".

Hinata se sentó.

"Ya veo." Miró a Sasuke, sintiéndose triste por él, bastante segura de que Yahiko estaba tratando de transmitir que eso era lo que le había pasado a su amigo. Entendía totalmente su preocupación por Naruto si eso era cierto. "Nunca me iré lejos de Naruto. Te lo prometo, Sasuke."

Se sentó, pareciendo más tranquilo.

"Bien."

Continuaron comiendo después de que la bebida derramada fuera limpiada por Suigetsu, el silencio fue desconcertante. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Hay algo que quieran saber sobre los humanos?"

-"No quieres ofrecer eso", advirtió Naruto. "Preguntarán por la copulación. Tu cara se vuelve rosada a veces conmigo, y soy tu compañero ".

Ella rió.

"Es cierto, pero estoy segura de que tienen curiosidad. Me convertí en un especialista en cultura debido a mi curiosidad sobre otras razas. Ahora estoy viviendo en tu nave. Estoy segura de que hay cosas que les gustaría saber sobre mí y sobre mi clase. Está bien. Así es como podemos aprender unos de otros. Parte de mis estudios sobre los aliens tuvo algunas lecciones de anatomía que me parecieron fascinantes. Por ejemplo, los Crezzi tienen un pene con forma de bola que sale de sus estómagos inferiores, donde generalmente se oculta hasta que se reproducen. No solo eyaculan su esperma, um ... semilla, de un agujero, sino una docena de ellos en la superficie redondeada de su órgano sexual. Y los Bri tienen dos penes que parecen varillas retorcidas. Puedo hablar de esto ".

Naruto le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a sus machos.

"Manténganlo educado". Luego agitó la mano, como si pudieran comenzar.

Suigetsu fue el primero.

"¿Cómo le dicen tus hembras a un macho si quieren copular?"

-"¿Ves?" Naruto suspiró.

Ella solo sonrió y respiró hondo.

"Coqueteamos y luego salimos en una cita".

Continuó explicando más, y sus reacciones la hicieron reír. En su mayoría estaban horrorizados.

Fue una comida agradable después de eso. A ella le gustaba responder a sus preguntas, incluso si algunas eran muy personales, incluso sobre las partes de su propio cuerpo y explicando la anatomía humana masculina.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se movieron a los sillones de la habitación, simplemente juntos. Naruto se quedó a su lado, sosteniendo su mano todo el tiempo.

-"Debería hacer informes detallados para compartir con nuestros hombres", sugirió Shikamaru.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Informes?"

-"Documentos escritos para que los lean. Muchos machos estarán curiosos una vez que sepan que Naruto se apareo con una mujer terrícola. Especialmente los indeseables como nosotros, que tienen pocas posibilidades de encontrar una compañera de nuestro tipo".

Eso la confundió.

"¿Indeseable?"

"-Las hembras quieren quedarse con sus propias agrupaciones en nuestro mundo natal. No les gusta vivir en las naves ". Hizo un gesto alrededor de la habitación. "Los viajes espaciales no les interesan. Cualquier hombre que no viva en un planeta a tiempo completo es indeseable como compañero. Pero nos das esperanzas de que aún podamos encontrar compañeras. Eres compatible con la copula con Naruto ".

Suigetsu asintió vigorosamente.

"Nuestras hembras tampoco prefieren a los hombres con grupos tan grandes. Les gusta traer a esos machos en sus grupos femeninos. Con los seis, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad ".

-"¿Que importa eso?"

Los machos se miraron. ¿Hubo algo que Naruto no le había dicho acerca de convertirse en su compañera?

Se construyó una horrible sospecha ... y ella sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Ella se quedó mirando a Naruto.

¿Significaba que en las agrupaciones compartían sus hembras con los otros hombres?

Eso no iba a suceder. De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, nunca dejaría que la pasaran.

Naruto frunció el ceño, mirándola.

"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¿Por qué a tus hembras no les gustan las agrupaciones masculinas?"

Shikamaru le tocó la pierna y ella saltó, alejándose de un tirón.

Él frunció el ceño, dejándola ir.

"Es la situación de la vida. Las agrupaciones se mantienen juntas. Compartimos esta nave, y no es grande. Tendríamos que comprar una nave más grande si cada una de nuestras compañeras tuviera grupos, para que encajen aquí, si consintieran vivir a bordo. Las agrupaciones más pequeñas son mejores cuando se aparean. En nuestro planeta, significaría construir en sus hogares para dar lugar a más para vivir juntos. Puede ser caro. Te ves asustada, Hinata. ¿Por qué?"

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron ... y luego gruñó.

"No compartimos compañeros. ¿Es eso lo que pensabas?"

Ella se relajó.

"Tal vez. ¿Cómo adivinaste?"

-"Estabas mirando a mis machos con miedo y te estremeciste cuando Shikamaru llamó tu atención con un toque. Mataría a uno de ellos si intentaran copular contigo. A nuestras hembras simplemente no les gusta tener que vivir con docenas de personas en sus hogares. Puede llegar a ser así rápidamente, una vez que los compañeros crían cachorros. Algunas casas tienen cincuenta viviendo juntos."

Ella se acurrucó contra él.

"Lo siento. Todavía tenemos mucho que aprender unos de otros. Sin ofender a nadie, pero me alegra saber que soy solo tuya ".

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"La mayoría de los humanos, al menos esta, están en lo de estar con una sola persona. No, um, estoy en lo de grupos para tener relaciones sexuales."

Sasuke dejó escapar uno de sus ya familiares gruñidos.

"Ella te querrá para sí misma, entonces, y te pedirá que nos dejes".

Hinata se encontró con su mirada.

"No. Entiendo. Somos una familia y viviremos juntos. Estoy bien con eso. Cuando cada uno de ustedes encontrara una pareja, significará que tendré mujeres con las que hacer amistad. Los humanos tienden a venir solos si te apareas con uno de ellos. No hay agrupaciones a las que encontrarles habitaciones".

Sasuke resopló.

"Ahora nos instará a todos a aparearnos con su clase. No estoy tomando una".

Suigetsu se rió entre dientes.

"Sus hembras te lo agradecerán".

Naruto se alegró de que sus hombres hubieran aceptado a Hinata. Solo Sasuke tuvo algún problema con su apareamiento, pero ese macho en particular se preocupaba por todo.

Llevó a Hinata a sus aposentos y los selló adentro. Se volvió hacia él. Habló primero.

"Debería haberte explicado lo de las agrupaciones. Lo siento. Es como siempre ha sido para nosotros. No pensé en cómo te sentirías, sabiendo que los hombres de esta nave están con nosotros para toda la vida ".

-"Creo que es genial, Naruto".

-"¿Incluso Sasuke?"

Ella sonrió.

"Es un poco paranoico".

-"Ha tenido una vida dura".

Ella lo llevó de la mano al sofá y se sentó.

"Háblame de él. Quiero decir, si puedes. Me gustaría entender".

"-Sus padres murieron cuando él era joven. Hubo una tormenta mientras viajaban. Era demasiado joven para irse y se quedó con el resto de su agrupación. Sus muertes lo dejaron triste y desolado, y su agrupación comenzó a rechazarlo por no ser un cachorro juguetón. Vivíamos cerca de su agrupación y lo veíamos solo a menudo ".

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

"¿Cuantos años tenía?"

Su compañera era sensible y cariñosa. Le gustaba eso.

"Tres años. Lo atrajimos a nosotros y lo hicimos uno de los nuestros. No era juguetón, pero lo incluimos en todo. Nos aguantó." Sonrió al recordar a Sasuke frunciéndoles el ceño todo el tiempo, negándose a jugar, pero siempre se mantenía cerca. "A los cuatro, se había mudado con nosotros. Sin embargo, había una mujer de su primera agrupación por la que sentía fuertes emociones. La vigilaba desde lejos, siempre."

-"¿Su compañera?"

Naruto le tocó el pecho, y luego la cabeza.

"Aquí, y aquí, pero ella no estaba interesada en él. Nunca se acercó a él cuando crecimos. En cambio, se apareó con alguien más. Estuvo profundamente herido. Pensamos que lo perderíamos. No quería comer. A veces lo obligamos".

Ella arqueó las cejas.

"¿Literalmente?"

Él se rio

"Sí. Lo atrapamos y no lo dejamos hasta que comió. Se enojó por eso pero funcionó. Entonces decidimos convertirnos en comerciantes. Le salvamos de ver a la mujer con su pareja todos los días, una vez que dejamos nuestro mundo natal. Esperamos que estuviera mejor. Y lo hizo." Él vaciló. "Me preocupa cómo lo tomará, ahora que estoy emparejado. Hasta ahora solo hemos sido hombres ".

-"Tal vez podamos encontrarle una compañera".

Naruto se inclinó más hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Eres dulce, Hinata. Pero ninguna mujer querría aparearse con él. Es gruñón y no agradable. Hacemos paradas en nuestras colonias en crecimiento para recoger suministros comerciales. Algunas hembras no están emparejadas y copulan con él. Eso es suficiente."

-"Tal vez una de ellas quiera aparearse algún día".

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Tienen grupos grandes y no quieren abandonar su planeta de origen. A nuestras hembras realmente no les gusta viajar, y me preocuparía si alguna vez nos dejara. Nosotros lo cuidamos. No creo que ningún otro grupo lo acepte. Los machos como nosotros son solo para copular. Una experiencia temporal .

-"Oh." Ella frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué es?"

-"¿Copulas con muchas mujeres?"

Él escondió una sonrisa. Su hembra estaba celosa.

"Eres mía de por vida, Hinata. La única hembra que querré tocar. Olvida mi pasado. Ya te tengo. Eres mi futuro."

-"Realmente no hemos hablado de eso. ¿Tienes algún cachorro? Debería haber preguntado eso."

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Sólo las parejas apareadas tienen cachorros".

-"¿Nunca pasa por accidente?"

-"No. ¿Eso sucede con los humanos si no están casados? "

-"Todo el tiempo."

Estaba aturdido.

Ella asintió.

"Ovulamos cada mes y podemos quedar embarazadas si no usamos protección".

-"¿Qué es eso?"

-"¿Proteccion? Hay vacunas que tomamos para evitar el embarazo. Sin ellas, nuestros hombres pueden impregnar a cualquier mujer que esté ovulando. Casado o no."

-"¿Estás con protección?"

Ella sonrió.

"No. Sin vacunas. No estaba saliendo con nadie. No copulo desde hace mucho tiempo."

El asintió.

"¿Copulaste a menudo?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"No. Crecí en el Traveler Gorison. La mayoría de los muchachos asignados allí no buscan casarse. Solo quieren conectar con tantas mujeres como sea posible. Los mujeriegos no son lo mío ".

-"¿Mujeriegos?"

Ella vaciló.

"Chicos que tienen relaciones sexuales con muchas mujeres, a veces solo para ver cuántas pueden llevarse a la cama. No significa nada para ellos. Se trata de números, no de emociones. Algunos de ellos vinieron a buscarme porque era un gran "jodete" para mi papá. Al menos, supuse que esa era su motivación. Él era su jefe. No quería ser una manera de que ellos tomaran represalias contra él por lo poco que sintieran que les había dado durante el trabajo. No fue hasta que fui a la Tierra que sentí que todos los muchachos estaban interesados en mí por las razones correctas y tuve relaciones sexuales ".

-"Tu gente es extraña".

-"Sí. Ellos pueden serlo."

-"Debería preguntarte si has tenido cachorros, ya que los tuyos pueden tenerlos sin estar emparejados". Definitivamente sintió celos. ¿UN macho le había dado un cachorro cuando Naruto no podía?

-"No. Tuve mucho cuidado de no quedar embarazada. Estaba con las vacunas mientras estuve en la Tierra ".

Respiró aliviado.

"Bien."

-"Tampoco hubiera dejado al Traveler Gorison sin mi hijo si tuviera uno. Nos habrías recogido flotando en el espacio. Nunca voy a ser como mi madre".

Él recordó.

" Eres una mujer extraordinaria, Hinata. Es su pérdida ".

-"Gracias". Se acercó más y él abrió los brazos. Ella se acurrucó en su contra, dejándole sostenerla.

Se sintió feliz. Su compañera disfrutaba de su toque. Puede que nunca tengan cachorros, pero ella era más que suficiente. Le acarició la cabeza.

"Debería trabajar un poco. Los hombres me han cubierto para darnos tiempo de unirnos. ¿Te gustaría aprender lo que hago?"

Ella levantó la cara para mirarlo, sonriendo.

"¡Amaría eso! Tal vez puedas enseñarme cómo hacer algo útil por aquí para sostener mi peso ".

Pensó en ello y entendió su necesidad de hacerlo.

"Ya eres muy útil. Eres mi compañera. Me haces feliz."

-"También soy felíz. Todavía me gustaría encontrar algo que hacer en tu nave"

-"Podrías hacer esos informes. A muchos hombres les gustaría aprender acerca de sus hembras. Especialmente después de que se enteren de que nos hemos apareado ".

-"¿Vas a decirles?"

El asintió.

"Registraré nuestro apareamiento con mi mundo natal. Todos lo hacemos. También notificaremos a nuestro rey, ya que necesito informar lo que sucedió en tu nave. Estamos obligados a hacerlo cuando tenemos contacto con otra raza alienígena ".

-"¿Estás seguro de que tu gente va a estar bien con nosotros?"

-"Ciertamente". Él le acarició la cabeza otra vez. "Se alegrarán por nosotros".

-"Dejaré de preocuparme entonces". Ella se levantó de él y se puso de pie. "Muéstrame tu nave y vamos a encontrarme un trabajo".

Él se puso de pie y tomó su mano.

"Sólo quédate cerca de mí. Eso es más que suficiente ".

Lo decía en serio. Estar cerca de Hinata y mirarla lo hacía feliz y contenido.

Tener una compañera era lo mejor nunca.

**_Continuará..._**


	15. Final

**_Capitulo Catorce_**

Hinata escribió la última oración y leyó lo que había escrito. Ella había elegido el formato del informe, la forma en que el centro cultural lo solicitaba.

Era así como fue entrenada para evaluar a los alienígenas y registrar información. Solo que ahora no lo estaba enviando de vuelta a la Tierra, y el tema era sobre mujeres humanas.

Las puertas detrás se abrieron y ella se volvió, sonriendo a Naruto. La revisaba a menudo cuando pasaba un tiempo en la computadora en su oficina. Tenía una pequeña fuera de la sala común. Sostenía un aperitivo y una bebida.

-"Has estado aquí por horas". Colocó el plato y la taza hacia abajo, moviéndose detrás de ella para mirar la pantalla. "No puedo leerlo".

-"Tengo que traducirlo a tu idioma, y luego puedes leerlo de nuevo". Ella lo miró. "Estoy nerviosa."

Se inclinó y le acarició la cabeza. Ella sonrió, amando que lo hiciera a menudo, junto con darle besos.

No había duda de que ya estaba locamente enamorada de Naruto. Las palabras no se habían dicho, pero no eran necesarias. Sabía que él sentía lo mismo por ella.

-"¿Cómo fue el inventario?"

Se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

"No falta nada. Nunca lo hace. Simplemente lo hacemos por costumbre antes de aterrizar o atracar para descargar.

-"Mejor prevenir que curar. ¿Cuál es la carga de nuevo? "

-"Viajamos a ese planeta apartado para comprar semillas para una colonia en crecimiento. Es por eso que estábamos en tu parte del espacio cuando escuchamos tu señal de socorro. Esta colonia a la que nos acercamos nos pidió que les obtuviéramos varias muestras. Tenemos cientos de cajas de semillas."

-"¿Te pagaron bien?"

Él sonrió.

"Sí, y encontré una compañera. El mejor viaje hasta ahora ".

-"Sí, lo es."

Miró a su pantalla.

"¿Cómo resultó tu informe?"

-"Básicamente repasé cómo nos conocimos y nos apareamos".

Él frunció el ceño.

-"No entré en muchos detalles. Me presenté, di el resumen básico de las reuniones y la atracción que sentimos. Les expliqué algunas de nuestras diferencias físicas y cómo nos apareamos. Dejé en claro que las mujeres humanas no estarían luchando con tus hombres para mostrar interés sexual ".

-"Estoy deseando leerlo."

-"Puedes vetar cualquier cosa que ponga allí, y lo arreglaré".

-"¿Vetar?"

-"Cambiar. Sácarlo. "

Tomó lo que parecía un rollo de sushi y se lo metió en la boca. No era pescado crudo. Solo tortas redondeadas de arroz blanco con algún tipo de carne cocida en el centro. Parecían fritos, y estaban muy sabrosos.

"¿Estás seguro de que alguien en tu planeta querrá leer esto?"

El asintió.

" No solo nuestro planeta, sino nuestras colonias en crecimiento. Todos los hombres en el espacio también querrán leerlo y aprender sobre tus hembras, ya que somos compatibles".

Ella sonrió.

"Muy compatible, y con frecuencia".

Él se rio

"Nosotros funcionamos."

-"Sí. Desearía poder escribir algo como esto para la Tierra, para que nuestras mujeres sepan lo que se están perdiendo, para animarlas a unirse con los Jinchūriki. Pero no hemos sabido nada de Karin ". Su buen humor se desvaneció.

"Entonces, por lo que sé, la Tierra tiene una orden de arresto para mí. Solo han pasado tres semanas desde que me recogiste. La investigación puede que aún no haya comenzado."

Se deslizó del escritorio y la sorprendió al sacarla de la silla. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Son estúpidos si deciden qué hiciste algo mal. No te arrestarán a pesar de todo. Podemos evitar a cualquier aliado de la Tierra, si eso es así".

-"Quieres abrir negociaciones comerciales con la Tierra Unida".

-"Para mi gente. No te arriesgaré, compañera. Lo hemos hecho muy bien sin ellos hasta ahora. Seguiremos haciéndolo".

-"¿Qué pasa si tu rey hace alianzas con la Tierra y le ordenan que me entreguen?"

-"Te dije que no va a suceder. Envié mi informe e incluso hablé con mi rey."

-"Lo sé. Dijiste que estaba contento de que nos hubiéramos apareado, y ahora soy considerada una Jinchūriki. Sin embargo, la Tierra puede poner mucha presión sobre los demás. Son realmente buenos en eso ".

-"Deja de preocuparte". La llevó hacia la puerta. "Necesitas no pensar".

Ella sonrió.

"Sólo me quieres desnuda".

-"Siempre. El trabajo está hecho. Ahora nos unimos en nuestros aposentos ".

Estaban en el ascensor cuando las náuseas la golpearon de repente. Ella se movió.

"¡Bájame!"

Naruto la bajó, y ella se tapó la boca con la mano, tratando de respirar por la nariz y luchando contra las ganas de vomitar. El ascensor se detuvo y se abrió.

Salió corriendo y encontró un panel de basura, abriéndolo de un tirón. Ella rápidamente perdió los escasos contenidos de su estómago.

Naruto la abrazó gentilmente hasta que terminó. Él gruñó, frotando su espalda.

"Es la tercera vez que sucede. Vamos a ver a Yahiko, ahora ".

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"No. Solo soy yo ajustándome a tu comida. Supongo que esas cosas de carne redonda están fuera. Al igual que las cosas parecidas al chile que comí la otra noche que me hicieron vomitar. Supongo que era demasiado picante ".

-"Has comido esa carne antes y no enfermaste. Te llevaré a Yahiko ".

-"Estoy bien, Naruto. Cambiare de alimentos. Eso es todo. Pasé lo mismo cuando fui a la Tierra al principio. No estaba acostumbrada a comer tanta carne real. La mayoría de las cosas en los buques de la flota son de origen vegetal y solo saben como la carne ".

La levantó y la giró, entrando de nuevo en el ascensor. Ella mantuvo su rostro desviado, ya que pensó que su aliento sería malo. Se bajó al siguiente nivel y la llevó a la puerta de su hermano, pidiendo poder entrar.

Se abrió, y Yahiko estaba allí en pantalones cortos.

"Encuéntranos en la sala medica". Naruto se alejó a zancadas por el pasillo hacia la sala de examen. La llevó dentro y la puso en la cama.

Se deslizó fuera y se dirigió al fregadero, abriendo uno de los cajones al lado hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Había sido un día glorioso cuando descubrió que los Jinchūriki tenían cepillos de dientes y pasta de dientes. Yahiko mantenía paquetes de ellos en la sala de examen. Se cepilló los dientes y se limpió la boca.

La puerta se abrió, y ella se volvió. Yahiko se había puesto más ropa y parecía alarmado ahora, con preocupación en sus ojos.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Mi compañera perdió el contenido de su estómago otra vez".

-"Solo soy yo adaptándome a tu comida." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Le dije a Naruto que estoy bien. Me siento bien ahora ".

-"Arriba." Yahiko señaló.

Cuando terminó de enjuagarse la boca, Naruto la agarró antes de que pudiera moverse y la puso de espaldas en la cama. Él la acomodo como si fuera una niña, envolviéndola suavemente sobre la superficie. Ella suspiró, mirándolo.

"Estoy bien. Te preocupas demasiado."

-"Eres mi compañera. Mi corazón." Su voz se hizo más profunda. "No sabemos mucho sobre los humanos. ¿Qué pasa si tienes un virus que es inofensivo para nosotros, pero no para ti?"

-"Le di cada vacuna que tenemos", le recordó Yahiko. "Subí a nuestra computadora toda la información médica disponible sobre su raza. Había mucho. No ocultan esa información de otros ". Encendió el escáner y la gran máquina que estaba sobre ella bajó.

Naruto dio un paso atrás pero todavía estaba cerca.

"Me sentiré mejor una vez que la revises".

-"Lo estoy haciendo." Yahiko se encontró con su mirada. "¿Qué significa cuando los humanos vomitan?"

-"Esa comida no me sentó bien por alguna razón, o he cogido algún tipo de virus. Solo sucedió tres veces, y siempre me siento mejor justo después. La última vez fue hace cuatro días."

-"No me gusta", gruñó Naruto.

-"Yo tampoco. Vomitar no es divertido ". Ella trató de hacer que él sonriera, pero no lo hizo, miraba a su hermano.

-"Encuentra lo que está mal con ella y arréglalo".

Yahiko asintió.

"Probablemente sea la comida. ¿De qué se trataba esta vez? ¿El estofado de caldero?"

-"No. Evité tu versión de chile después de la última vez ".

El escáner comenzó, un zumbido bajo llenó la habitación. Yahiko agarró un bloc y leyó cuando la máquina le envió datos.

"Su temperatura es un grado más alto de lo normal".

-"Probablemente por vomitar".

De repente, sacó la mano y tocó algo en el lado de la cama, con los rasgos tensos.

-"¿Qué es? ¿Está enferma? "Naruto se acercó.

Yahiko se apartó bruscamente, presionó la almohadilla contra su pecho brevemente, sus ojos se ensancharon, y luego pasó los dedos por el lado de la cama donde se encontraban los controles de escaneo.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos tensos, se encontró con la mirada de Hinata.

"Sé lo que te está enfermando".

-"¿Es curable?" Naruto agarró a Yahiko por el brazo. "¡Dime que puedes arreglarla!"

Su hermano se liberó del control de Naruto.

"Calma. Te lo voy a mostrar "

Se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama y tomó otro dispositivo de tableta, tocándolo.

"No hay razón para alarmarse". De repente sonrió cuando levantó la vista. "Mira."

Tocó la tableta y una pantalla se deslizó desde la pared junto a él. Se encendió, y luego una imagen llenó el monitor.

Hinata lo miró fijamente, tratando de darle sentido a lo que estaba viendo, luego se asustó y buscó a Naruto.

Pero no la alcanzó. Estaba mirando la pantalla con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos.

Ella le apretó el brazo.

"¿Que es eso?"

Él no parecía escucharla, su enfoque completamente en la pantalla. Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo. Lo que se mostraba en el monitor se movía ligeramente.

Yahiko se rió entre dientes y se acercó a la mancha ... y lo que Hinata vio, la conmocionó. Era una transmisión en vivo de algo dentro de un saco lleno de líquido. La forma se hizo más clara y finalmente fue consciente de lo que era.

Era una pequeña pantera alienígena acurrucada en una bola.

-"Tu compañera es compatible con nuestra raza", anunció Yahiko. "¡Ahí está tu cachorro! Hinata esta de aproximadamente tres semanas. Hicierón más que una unión de compañeros, ¡crearon vida juntos! Tu hijo es probablemente la fuente de sus vomitos. Es muy común en el embarazo".

Lágrimas la cegaron. ¿Ella estaba embarazada?

Naruto agarró su mano que descansaba en brazo de él y ella giró la cabeza.

También tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su boca se cerró, se abrió, luego se cerró de nuevo. Él tropezó más cerca y se inclinó, poniendo su cabeza contra la de ella, acariciándola.

¡Estaba embarazada! No habían pensado que fuera posible. Entonces algo se le ocurrió.

"Se parece a tu forma de batalla".

Naruto asintió contra ella y le soltó la mano, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de sus costillas, abrazándola. Mantuvo su cara enterrada en su cabello y su cuerpo temblaba.

Yahiko se movió alrededor de la cama y le sonrió, poniendo su mano en la espalda de Naruto.

"Esta abrumado por la felicidad. Dale un minuto. Todos los machos quieren cachorros, pero pensamos que no sería posible con los humanos. Estábamos equivocados ... y eso es una gran cosa ".

Naruto asintió contra ella de nuevo y la apretó suavemente.

"Feliz", dijo con voz áspera.

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

"Yo también. Aunque aturdida."

Levantó la mano y le acarició la nuca, pero mantuvo su atención en Yahiko.

"Está en forma de batalla, ¿verdad?"

-"Todos los bebés nacen de esa manera".

-"Guau. No sabía eso. ¿Así que tiene garras? ¿Eso es seguro para mí?"

-"Las garras y los dientes afilados no se presentan hasta después del nacimiento de un cachorro. Estás segura."

Se sintió extremadamente agradecida por eso. Ella había visto cambiar a Naruto, y sus garras eran terriblemente afiladas.

"¿Qué tan grande será este bebé?"

Yahiko extendió la mano y tocó suavemente su estómago, acariciándola, antes de levantar una almohadilla y tocarla.

"El peso promedio del bebé humano es de tres a tres kilos y medio, según lo que he aprendido. Los nacimientos promedio de cachorros Jinchūriki estan entre los dos y tres kilos. Lo que puede ser curioso es la duración del embarazo." Él levantó la vista hacia el monitor. "Tengo que preguntar. ¿Habéis copulado de nuevo con Naruto en forma de batalla, después de haberse apareado?"

Naruto se aclaró la garganta y se movió, acariciándola una vez más antes de que se enderezara. Tomó su mano, se la llevó a la boca y la besó. Sus miradas se encontraron y él sonrió.

"Estamos teniendo un cachorro".

-"Lo estamos."

-"Necesito saber. Uno de ustedes responda, por favor. ¿Fue solo cuando te apareaste o de nuevo desde entonces?"

Naruto respondió a su hermano.

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

-"Si fue justo cuando se emparejaron, por la tasa de crecimiento de tu cachorro, su embarazo está avanzando en la forma común de los Jinchūriki. Si no, estoy alarmado por el tamaño".

Hinata se agachó para tocar su estómago.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" La devastaría.

¡Ella acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada! Nada podría pasarle a su bebé. Era el milagro de ella y de Naruto.

-"Sólo una vez, cuando nos unimos", le dijo Naruto.

Hinata asintió.

"Hemos hablado de hacerlo de nuevo, pero ya dañamos un sofá".

Yahiko frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo?"

-"El cachorro", le recordó Naruto. "¿Qué significa eso? ¿Está bien nuestro hijo?"

Yahiko se quedó mirando el monitor, dio unos golpecitos en su tableta y finalmente les sonrió.

"Él está perfectamente sano y está creciendo como un Jinchūriki".

-"¿Porque está en esa forma en lugar de tu, um, relajada?" Hinata todavía estaba un poco confundida de que su bebé estuviera en forma de pantera alien en lugar de parecerse más a una combinación de ella y Naruto.

-"Su tamaño. Como dije, todos nuestros bebés nacen en forma de batalla. No cambiarán hasta después del nacimiento, cuando aprenden a controlar sus emociones ".

Ella lo tomó, sorprendida por la información. Había pensado que su forma actual era la natural. En cambio, parecía ser la pantera alienígena.

"¿Qué pasa con su tamaño?"

-"Los embarazos humanos duran nueve meses. Lo que significaría que tu hijo sería mucho más pequeño que él. Los embarazos Jinchūriki son de tres meses. Ese es el tamaño de tu hijo como debería ser en este momento ". Yahiko dejó su libreta y usó sus manos para hacer una figura del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. "Está creciendo a un ritmo perfecto para un Jinchūriki".

Ella miró de sus manos a la pantalla, antes de llegar a su estómago. Se había dado cuenta de que su vientre crecía un poco, pero Naruto siempre traía sus bocadillos. El macho estaba obsesionado con mantenerla bien alimentada. Sin embargo, no había ganado mucho peso. Tal vez un kilo o kilo y medio.

Luego repitió lo que Yahiko le había dicho, hizo los cálculos y se alegró de que estuviera acostada.

En poco más de dos meses nacería su hijo.

Naruto se acercó y le apartó la mano con suavidad, apoyando su gran palma sobre su vientre. Se encontró con su mirada. Él sonrió ampliamente. No pudo evitar sentir su felicidad.

-"Necesitas comer más", explicó Yahiko. "Evita las comidas fritas y cualquier cosa con mucha especias. Eso es probablemente lo que te hizo vomitar. Es típico de nuestras hembras. Te hubiera advertido y ejecutado un escaneo si hubiera pensado que podrías criar. Lo siento, Hinata. Nunca debiste enfermarte. Es mi culpa."

-"No, no lo es." Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de apartar la mirada de Naruto. "No pensamos que podría quedar embarazada".

-"Nos equivocamos", susurró Naruto, acariciando su estómago con ternura. "Vamos a tener un cachorro. Soy el hombre más afortunado ".

-"Voy a tener que hacer una lista de preguntas. Por favor, dime que a tus mujeres les sacan los bebés, y ellos, no ... desgarran para salir ".

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon y se volvió hacia Yahiko.

Yahiko se rió entre dientes.

"El parto es el mismo para ambas razas. Los cachorros son inofensivos en el embarazo. Como dije, ahora no tiene garras afiladas. Después de que nazca, sus garras crecerán y se espesarán. Sin dientes por los que preocuparse hasta que tenga unos seis meses de edad. También es seguro que copules por ahora. Seguiré haciendo chequeos cada semana y te haré saber si eso cambia ". Dejó su tableta y asintió con la cabeza a su hermano. "Lleva a tu compañera a tu habitación. Evita las comidas fritas y el cha en lo que ella come. Su enfermedad debería haber terminado."

-"Las mujeres humanas tienen náuseas matutinas", ella respondió.

Yahiko la miró a los ojos.

"Tu cuerpo se está comportando como un Jinchūriki en este momento. Todo lo indica. Pero si vuelves a enfermarte, ven a verme enseguida."

Naruto la levantó, siendo extremadamente gentil.

"No se lo digas a nadie. Lo compartiremos mañana. En este momento, quiero abrazar a mi compañera ".

-"Tienes mi palabra. Es una alegría para todos .

Hinata se acurrucó en su pecho mientras Naruto la llevaba a sus habitaciones.

Ninguno habló todo el camino, hasta que él la colocó en la cama y se acurrucó a su alrededor.

-"Vamos a tener un bebé."

Él la acarició.

"Tú eres más que suficiente. Este cachorro es la mejor sorpresa"

-"Lo sé. Me siento igual. Solo espero poder ser una buena madre para un Jinchūriki ."

-"Eres una compañera perfecta. Serás una madre perfecta ".

-"¿Necesitamos comprar una nave más grande?" Ella temía que él dijera que sí, y sería una carga financiera.

-"No. Tenemos espacio de almacenamiento que podemos convertir al lado ".

Ella suspiró aliviada.

"Bueno. ¿Cómo crees que todos van a responder?

-"Estarán encantados. Todo el mundo ama a un cachorro ".

Ella se relajó.

"¿Incluso Sasuke?"

Él se rió profundamente.

"Se quejará ... pero lo veras por ti misma. Él es quien malcriara más a nuestro cachorro cuando crea que nadie lo está mirando ".

**_Fin._**


	16. Epílogo

**_Epílogo_**

_Tres meses después_

-"¡Hinata!"

Ella se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza del panel de datos que estaba estudiando. El lenguaje Jinchūriki era difícil de aprender, pero lo estaba haciendo lentamente.

Suigetsu se precipitó dentro de la sala común, sin aliento.

-"¿Qué pasa?" Ella estaba de pie en un instante.

-"Ven al puente. Hay un mensaje entrante ".

-"¿De tu planeta?"

-"Para ti."

Ella se sintió aturdida pero luego corrió hacia él.

"¿De quien?"

Le enganchó la mano y la arrastró hacia la parte delantera de la nave. Vio a los otros adentro una vez que entraron al puente, incluido su compañero. Él se sentaba detrás del asiento de los coms con su hijo acurrucado en su portabebés contra su pecho desnudo. Ella se acercó a él y le puso las manos en los cálidos hombros.

Miró a su cachorro durmiente. Lo llamaron Boruto, en honor al abuelo de Naruto. Era el bebé pantera albino alien más lindo de todos los tiempos. Dentro de un año, comenzaría a cambiar y aprendería a mantenerse en su estado relajado más humano. Hasta entonces, era la madre de un cachorro. No le molestaba ni un poco.

Naruto se estiró y agarró su mano sobre su hombro, y ella levantó la mirada hacia él. Su mirada dorada siempre la hacía sentir amada.

"Es Karin".

Su corazón se aceleró, y miró el gran monitor oscuro.

"¿Estás seguro?"

-"Sí. Ella nos ha estado haciendo llamando, y respondí. Está recibiendo una señal más fuerte y volverá a llamar, ahora que está segura de nuestra ubicación ".

-"¿Cómo nos encontró? No importa. Es Karin. Olvidé lo buena que es para piratear sistemas ."

Hubo un ping, y Naruto pulsó un interruptor. El monitor se encendió y apareció una bonita cara.

Karin se asentaba en un sofá en lo que parecía una habitación grande. La gran ventana del fondo mostraba cielos azules. Su pelo rojo estaba recogido en un moño y llevaba un vestido verde corto. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-"¡Te encontre!"

-"Karin, ¿estás en la Tierra?"

-"Sí". Miró por encima del hombro y luego miró hacia atrás. "Es un hermoso día en Los Ángeles. Cielos despejados. No es que te importe una mierda. Quería hacerte saber que ambos hemos sido exoneradas. ¡Es seguro que vuelvas a casa! Ese imbécil Hidan y sus amigos intentaron tirarnos debajo del autobús, pero ya había empezado a transmitir videos antes de que explotaran algunos sistemas en el Gorison Traveler en sus tristes intentos de dañar las computadoras que almacenan todas las imágenes de seguridad ".

-"¿Bajo un autobús?"

Hinata ignoró el susurro de Shikamaru.

"Me alegro de que estés bien. Me preocupaba que ellos también intentaran matarte."

-"Oh, lo intentaron". Karin le dirigió una sonrisa. "Estaban planeando volar a través de un casco para alcanzarme, así que cerré las paredes de la explosión alrededor de Control 1. Luego pirateé las salas de entretenimiento para transmitir las imágenes del Comandante Hidan y los idiotas que estaban tramando con él, discutiendo cómo destruir las computadoras principales para ayudarles a echar la culpa de lo que sucedió a Gai, algunos de los otros miembros de la tripulación que murieron, y a tí . Eso no fue tan bueno con la mayoría de la tripulación. Especialmente cuando también subí la grabación de seguridad de las dos prostitutas entrevistadas sobre lo que Hidan les había hecho durante el bloqueo. ¡Todas las mujeres en el barco querían quitar las bolas del hombre!"

-"¿Supongo que un almirante finalmente llegó para abrir el puente?"

-"Sí. Acabo de regresar a la Tierra hace unos días. Tuve que testificar, pero ya había reenviado todas las imágenes, así que la investigación fue rápida y casi concluida cuando llegué. Estamos limpias. Hidan ha sido expulsado de la flota. Es una persona no grata ahora. La prensa lo está destrozando. Ah, y su esposa pidió el divorcio. Lo vi en las noticias de esta mañana. Más la docena de los hombres que confabularon con él, que también tramaban mentir sobre lo que realmente sucedió, también fueron despojados de la autorización de la flota, y algunos se enfrentan a la cárcel".

Algo llamó la atención de Hinata. Una especie de dispositivo flotante en el exterior.

"¿Qué es eso en la ventana detrás de ti?"

Karin se volvió, maldijo y saltó de su sofá. Corrió hacia la ventana y apretó un botón. Un obturador bajó rápidamente, cerrándolo. Las luces automáticas se encendieron en la habitación cuando ella regresó al sofá y tomó asiento.

"Malditos drones. Es la prensa. Estoy a veintiséis pisos más arriba, pero eso no importa. "Ella suspiró. "Todos quieren una entrevista conmigo. Me estoy negando. Ya fue bastante malo cuando tuve que salir de mi casa para testificar. No te puedes imaginar cuántas fotos me han tomado. Advertencia justa: van a estar sobre ti cuando regreses a casa. Puedes quedarte conmigo. Mi ático tiene muy buena seguridad."

Hinata se mordió el labio.

"No voy a volver".

Karin se inclinó hacia delante.

"Es seguro, Hinata. También hice que los abogados de mi familia te representaran. Ambas tenemos inmunidad y fuimos absueltas de todos los cargos que Hidan intentó presentar contra nosotras. ¡Demonios, somos héroes! Incluso quieren lanzarnos algún tipo de desfile en Nueva York. Nadie te va a arrestar. Lo peor de lo que tienes que preocuparte son esos malditos reporteros y sus drones ".

Entonces Karin señaló hacia Naruto.

"¡Oh, también tengo buenas noticias para ti! Tu rey ya debería haber sido contactado, o lo estará pronto. Los Jinchūriki también son héroes, ahora que todo ha sido revelado. Mucha gente está muy interesada en trabajar con tu gente, especialmente cuando un poco de excavación demostró que ustedes son ricos en suministros de alimentos con el comercio que hacen ". Ella sonrió. "Hoy le envié un mensaje personal a tu rey y le aconsejé que jugara duro con quienquiera que lo contactara. Los suministros de alimentos son oro para algunas de las colonias ".

-"Eso es bueno", susurró Hinata. "Lo explicaré más tarde".

Naruto frunció el ceño

Hinata se sintió aliviada de no ser una criminal y que los Jinchūriki podrían obtener algunos buenos acuerdos comerciales con la Tierra Unida. Se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su compañero, levantando suavemente a su hijo de la bolsa que Naruto llevaba en su pecho. Karin no habría podido verlo de otra manera.

Acurrucó a su cachorro contra su pecho, y luego dio un paso adelante, más cerca de la pantalla, girando su cuerpo para mostrar su cara dormida a su amiga.

La boca de Karin se abrió.

-"Conoce a Boruto. Naruto y yo nos apareamos, y tuvimos un bebé ".

Karin parecía sin palabras.

-"Mi vida está ahora en el Kyuubi, y estoy extremadamente feliz. Gracias por limpiar mi nombre y hacerme saber que no soy una criminal huyendo ... pero la Tierra no está en mi futuro".

-"¡Es tan malditamente lindo!" Karin se deslizó del sofá hacia sus rodillas, acercándose al monitor. Su amiga se encontró con su mirada, luego miró a Naruto antes de mirarla. Karin sonrió de nuevo. "Supongo que dejaste que te consuele más. Bien por ti."

Naruto puso a Hinata en su regazo.

"Bueno para mí."

Karin se echó a reír.

" Esta es la mejor noticia de todas. Tienes a tu sexy, caliente alien y su bebé. Te envidio."

Suigetsu de repente se precipitó hacia adelante.

"Estoy buscando una compañera". Se quitó la camisa. "Me encantaría consolarte, mujer". Luego abrió los brazos. "Estoy aquí esperando por si deseas volar con nosotros. Estaría ansioso por tratar de tener un cachorro contigo."

Karin miró fijamente al macho con la boca abierta y finalmente sonrió.

"Eres un encantó ... y tienes un bonito pecho. Muy bonito pecho. Aunque estoy atrapada aquí por un tiempo. La familia está un poco molesta conmigo después de que piratee nuestros sistemas, haciendo que pareciera tan fácil. No lo fue, en realidad, sino la opinión pública y todo eso. "Karin hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza. "Vuelve a ponerte la camisa, cosa caliente. Me estas distrayendo"

Suigetsu se puso la camisa.

"Ella me llamó cosa caliente. ¿Es bueno eso?"

-"Sí". Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. "Les dije a todos que son atractivos para las hembras humanas. Ahí está tu prueba ". Ella se encogió de hombros ante Karin. "Naruto y yo somos la única pareja acoplada en la nave. Cinco chicos solteros. ¿Conoces alguna mujer soltera?"

Karin abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

" No creo que ninguna de ellas sea lo suficientemente buena para ellos. Mi familia corre en los círculos equivocados, si sabes a qué me refiero. No desearía una debutante mimada con ningún chico alien. Sin embargo, mantendré los ojos abiertos y enviaré un mensaje si encuentro a alguien que creo que encajaría bien ". Ella le guiñó un ojo. "Alguien como tú."

Un zumbido sonó en el final de Karin, y su expresión se endureció.

"Mierda. Más prensa. Deben haber pasado por alto la seguridad. Es un circo aquí ".

Miró a la cámara.

"Tengo que irme, pero te llamaré pronto. Codifiqué mi número directo. Es para mi dispositivo de viaje. Puedes encontrarme donde quiera que vaya en la Tierra, y si alguna vez huyo de este lío cuando mis padres sientan que hemos manejado las consecuencias de lo que sucedió en el Treveler Gorison ".

Karin miró a Suigetsu por unos largos segundos.

-"Tan malditamente tentador." Ella saludó." Cuídate y felicidades. Quiero fotos de Boruto, y piensa en mí si tu hijo necesita una madrina. ¡Me encantaría!

Los coms enmudecieron.

Hinata se inclinó hacia Naruto y le sonrió.

"No soy una criminal".

-"Nunca lo fuiste". La abrazó más cerca de su regazo y le acarició la cabeza, acariciando la espalda de su hijo dormido.

-"¿Crees que esa mujer vendrá aquí por mí?"

Hinata sonrió e ignoró a Suigetsu. La mayoría de los hombres solteros en su barco estaban muy interesados en aparearse con un humano, ahora que había tenido el cachorro de Naruto. Sasuke fue el único que negó querer uno. Sin embargo, no sonaba demasiado convincente para Hinata.

-"Deberíamos celebrar." Naruto apretó su agarre sobre ella y se puso de pie.

A ella nunca le preocupaba que la dejara caer, incluso cuando llevaba a su hijo. Su compañero era muy fuerte.

-"Dame a Boruto," ofreció Yahiko. "Puedes copular sin distracción".

-"No, dame el cachorro", protestó Suigetsu. "Es mi turno."

-"Mío", gruñó Shikamaru. "Lo retuviste esta mañana".

-"Tú también", Kiba lanzó. "Es mi turno".

Naruto se detuvo en la puerta y suspiró, mirándola. "Necesitan más cachorros para compartir".

Ella rió.

"Oye, Sasuke?"

El macho corrió hacia ella y Hinata le ofreció su hijo. Él sonrió ampliamente, tomando suavemente al cachorro en sus brazos. Nunca le pedia abrazarlo, pero ella sabía que era tan aficionado a su hijo como los otros.

Huyó del puente con el bebé.

-"Eso no es justo", gruñó Shikamaru.

-"¿Por qué él?" Suigetsu sonaba enojado.

-"Es el cachorro de mi hermano." Yahiko hizo un puchero.

Hinata envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto. "Corre, antes de que empiecen a luchar".

Él se rió entre dientes y se fue hacia sus aposentos, moviéndose rápido.

Pasaron junto a Sasuke, que estaba tarareando a su hijo. Él podría ser un gruñón, pero amaba a su cachorro.

Llegaron a sus habitaciones y Naruto la puso de pie. "Necesitamos más cachorros para mantener la paz".

Ella se rió, quitándose la ropa. "Sólo quieres otro bebé".

-"Lo hago. Quiero muchos cachorros contigo."

-"Yo quiero todo contigo."

Naruto se desnudó y abrió los brazos. "Así es como comenzó, y así siempre será. Te ofrezco todo lo que soy a ti."

Ella caminó a sus brazos y amó cuando se cerraron a su alrededor, abrazándola con fuerza. "Necesitamos un banco de reproducción, ya que reemplazamos el sofá dañado. No quiero romper otro ".

Él le acarició la cabeza. "Ordené uno después de que Boruto naciera. Lo recogeremos en nuestra próxima parada ".

Ella levantó la cabeza. "¿Seriamente?"

Él asintió, con un brillo sexy en sus ojos. "Tenía la esperanza de que quisieras más cachorros".

Deslizó las manos hacia su cara y lo bajó. Se agachó, se puso de puntillas y ella lo besó. Iban a intentar tener otro cachorro. No podía esperar a ver qué aspecto tenía un banco de reproducción y cuán divertido sería usarlo.

La vida con un compañero Jinchūriki era la mejor.

**_Fin_**

La historia se llama The Gorison Traveler Incident de la serie Veslor Mates 1 de nuestra amada Laurann Dohner. Mis más sinceras disculpas por recién editarlo Ahora, no me había percatado de esto.


End file.
